Remolino: Ultimate Hunter
by Kronos Titan of time
Summary: Banished for using excessive force on retrieving Sasuke, Naruto now has to find a new path, one not shackled by the hate of the leaf and now he finds himself asking the universe's most difficult question- what's more kickass than dinosaurs? xover JP/Godzl
1. Prologue: A Hunter's Rage

**Remolino: Ultimate Hunter**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist Kishimoto's world Naruto and the Jurassic Park world.[And various others]

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends: 

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's: Bloodline Limit Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _'__Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**__**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu: _Wind Style • Silent Wind [__Fūton__ • Kaze no Sairento]_

**Prologue: A Hunter's Rage**

* * *

><p>"Nature answers only when she is questioned."<p>

-Jacob Henle

* * *

><p><span>Water Field Canyon (Mizu-jō Kyōkoku)<span>, a large battlefield with natural rock formations with a large deep water lake right in the middle of it, located in **Ame,**right now it stands witness to a battle that **Ame **has no part. A battle between the ruler of **Ame, **Hanzō Hattori and a number **Konoha** shinobi who were cut down to a mere three.

Hanzō has long blond hair and a scar on his right cheek. Hanzō also wore a breathing mask, a light grey flak jacket, black shinobi pants, sandals and a waist length cloak. He has unusual eyes a unique reddish brown hue, cold, remorseless his killing intent filtered through on an amazing level that surprises the three remaining Nins though it shouldn't considering that this is **Hanzō of the Salamander(Sanshōuo no Hanzō)**. He stood on his Salamander summon, not the boss but it would be enough for these shinobi, it was a mere 25ft tall and 19ft long. The three Nin were prepared for a fight to the death.

The first was named Tsunade the team medic and support fighter. Tsunade has fair skin and brown eyes. Except for her bangs, which are parted in the middle and fall down the sides of her face, Tsunade's long, blonde hair is tied into two ponytails using bands; her Hitai-ate is tied on her forehead.

The second was named Jiraiya the team's sensor type, ninjutsu specialist and powerhouse. Jiraiya a tall man with extremely long and spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail. He also has red lines that run from his eyes; his Hitai-ate is tied on his forehead.

The Third was named Orochimaru the team's tracker and ninjutsu specialist. Orochimaru is a white-skinned human with back-length black hair. He had amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes; he seemed to have a snake-like nature. His Hitai-ate is tied on his forehead.

The three of them wore standard Konoha armor vests over their Jonin flak jackets and shinobi pants and sandals with kunai and shuriken holsters strapped to their thighs. Orochimaru was wearing a waist length cloak.

Rain beat down on the four Nins, the seemingly endless rain that **Ame** was named after, rain that maybe the last thing that some feel in the last moments of their life.

**SWISH** Hanzō started it off by throwing some Kunai with exploding tags, "Tsunade! Orochimaru!" warned Jiraiya as they jumped back to avoid them, **THUNK… BOOM** as explosions kicked up dirt and clouded their vision; "There!" said Hanzō doing hand seals to activate a trap Tsunade had fallen into, as exploding tags crawled over her legs trapping her "_Ninja art • Needle Jiz__ō__! [Ninpo • Hari Jiz__ō__]_" shouted Jiraiya and his hair lengthened and turned as strong as steel and grabbed Tsunade and pulled her away from there and shielded her and Jiraiya as the tags exploded, Hanzo viewed the area as the flames died out and his eyes widened "Nani?(what)" they both survived, just then from his side a voice exclaimed "_Sen'eijashu [Hidden Shadow Snake Hand]_" as snakes flew out of the smoke to wrap around him.

The smoke cleared to show Orochimaru "Jiraiya!" he shouted and Jiraiya said "Right! _Ninja art • Needle Hell! [Ninpo • Hari Jigoku]_" and his long hair sprayed a wave of deadly needles aimed for Hanzo' head, as they neared Hanzo exclaimed "_Shunshin no jutsu. [Body Flicker Technique]_" and him and his summon disappeared, Orochimaru thought _Damn it! Shunshin without hand seals, even his summon disappeared with him. _And he barely escaped being crushed by the reappearing Hanzo and his summon "Nani?"

Tsunade was helping Jiraiya up "I'm sorry you had to do all that for me."

Jiraiya replied "What? I won't be hurt by burns like this."

Orochimaru jumped to their side "Our techniques aren't working."

Jiraiya glared at Hanzō thinking '_Is this it?'_ All three of them were panting heavily they didn't think they could beat this guy '_He hasn't even broken a sweat and we're already close to our limits.'_ thought Tsunade looking at her teammates. Then Hanzō spoke "This battle will most likely be won by **Konoha**. Therefore I will let you three live."

Growing furious Jiraiya shouted "Your sympathy's not needed! We can still fight!"

"Stop it, Jiraiya!" reprimanded Tsunade. Hanzō ignored the outburst and said "You three are strong…You've even survived here on this battlefield. I, Hanzō, bestow the title of Densetsu no Sannin (Legendary Three Ninja) of **Konoha** upon you. In exchange for your lives, please tell me your names."

Each of them respectively replied

"Tsunade"

"Jiraiya"

"Orochimaru"

"Live up to the title I have given you and leave your mark on this chaotic world of ours." Hanzō said laughing darkly "Oh and one more thing don't die" he was about use a jutsu on them but was interrupted by a large roar **GRRRR-AHHHHRRRRR!** And a giant creature with heavy foot falls charged Hanzō' salamander, Hanzō jumped off just in time as the large maw of the creature snapped shut on his salamander it's head gets crushed and it's thrashing body is slammed into the ground the beast puts it's clawed foot on the body, the salamander's head still in it's jaws it twisted and ripped off the head in a spray blood, it dropped the head and turned and roared at Hanzo **GRRRR-AHHHHRRRRR!** Revealing a jaw filled with 14 inch razor sharp recurved teeth, it seemed reptilian stood 30 to 36 feet tall and was at least 51 feet long, stood up on its hind legs but it's forelimbs were ridiculously small hardly 6 feet long 2-clawed hands, it's skin was a color of grayish green with light black stripes running over its body.

"**Hanzō!**" shouted a voice following in that direction they saw a man standing beside the leg of the creature, showing that it definitely was summoned as Jiraiya suspected.

'_But what sort of summoning contract has a monster like that.'_ thought Jiraiya.

The man an intimidating figure even without the vicious Killer intent pouring out of him, he looked about 6'5", approx 200lbs, crimson colored hair, Forest green eyes with vertical slits, seemed muscular by the way he carried himself but not overly so that it inhibits his speed, clothed in a black cloak, Forest-green flak jacket, a black shirt, black shinobi pants and sandals, leg guards and brown arm bracers where the right arm bracer seemed to have 3 deep slash marks as if the giant monsters little brother tried to use the mystery man as a chew toy and his left arm bracer had a grey 'V' emblazoned on it. His weapon was a _shirasaya nihonto_ with the name _Fuyutsuki_ ('Winter Moon') painted on its hilt, a kunai and shuriken holster strapped to his left thigh and a shinobi pouch on his waist along with a gourd. He didn't possess a single article that even gave a clue as to where he's from or which village he represents in this war. A mask hid half his face from the nose down, shaped like a beak of a bird of prey, obsidian black in color.

After that small analysis Orochimaru had an unconscious shiver run down his spine, this man wasn't an ordinary ninja his instincts were screaming at him to run away as fast as possible and as far away as possible, but his curiosity won over his fear.

The new ninja was by his assessment above Kage level and he had a hunch that he was suppressing most of his chakra; Jiraiya shuddered when he used his sensory skills even if they were at a 100% he doubted they would win against this man, Hanzō was tough but by the way Hanzō was reacting to the newcomer …it wasn't looking to good for the newly christened Sannin; Jiraiya hoped that this newcomer wouldn't set his sights on them, unnecessary confrontations are best avoided , but for now the focus of his rage was Hanzō.

Tsunade was quick in the process of healing the injuries of her 2 teammates in anticipation of getting involved in another battle of their lives, being an analyst like Orochimaru she knew they needed to be back at 100% to even having a chance of winn… no forget winning they would need it to escape with their lives.

"What are you doing here Mokin, we had a deal remember" said Hanzō getting into a fighting stance; anyone could tell he was getting anxious.

"A Deal! That deal ended when you broke your side of the bargain" shouted the now named Mokin (Raptor) the beast beside him letting go a low guttural growl.

"What? The Fūchōin medic family wasn't touched." Tsunade gasped when she heard this.

"Then I imagined their corpses along with corpses of your men disguised as Kiri-nin" his killer intent and chakra flared.

"Those are some strong allegations you make Mokin." …"Do you have proof?"

In a poof of white smoke he held a document "sealed by your councilor Harki."

"He must have done this without my …** "Shut Up!"**

"Shut up you son of a bitch…don't you dare even say that you were unaware of this" another puff of smoke and he was holding a decapitated head of a man which he threw at Hanzō' feet "Councilman Harki at your service Hanzō."

Hanzō stared at him in shock and at the head of the councilman which was twisted in an expression of pure terror and agony "You would be amazed how a man changes his loyalties, I didn't even begin on the real torture techniques, I just broke his little finger and he sang like a bird."

"He told me everything and more hell he even told me your shoe size. Begging me to let him go and let him go I did after letting my pets play around with him and here we are."

"Then we are done talking _Fire Style • Mist waltz [Katon • Kasumi Enbu]_" And with that they began with Hanzō blowing out flammable gas which surrounded Mokin who dismissed his summon and just stood there glaring directly at Hanzō.

Hanzō flew through his hand seals and called out a jutsu he was well known for; "_Fire Style • Fire Salamander [Katon • Kasai Sanshōuo]"_ and a large salamander made entirely of fire charged into the flammable mist and it started to glow orange and Hanzō went through another set of seals and slammed his hands to the ground calling out "_Fire Style • Salamander Earth [Katon • Sanshōuo_ _chikyū]"_. The three Sannin braced themselves as a massive explosion rocked the area as the very earth Mokin was standing exploded upwards in a pillar of flame the form of a Salamander. Hanzō was not holding back, against the **Konoha** Nins he was very cautious and conservative with his chakra and the attacks he used, apparently he had no such convictions against Mokin.

As the smoke cleared their eyes widened in shock as they saw Mokin standing inside a sphere of translucent black energy unharmed, untouched by Hanzō's attack just now and as everyone began wondering about how he escaped beside Tsunade and Jiraiya, Orochimaru breathed in shock and awe "_Meiton! (Dark Style)_" and what was said next confirmed Orochimaru's words

Mokin said _"Dark Style • Black Shield [Meiton • Kuro Tate]" _and the black sphere shattered, he raised his right hand as dark energy coiled around the arm and pointed his arm towards Hanzō, a black skull formed in his hand and he released it _"Dark Style_ _• Death Coil [Meiton • Shi Koiru]" _The black skull streaked towards Hanzōlike a meteor, he dodged it and it slammed into a rock outcropping ripping it apart.

"What raw power." said a wide-eyed Tsunade "Is this the power of the _Meiton (Dark Style)_ one of the two styles that is rumored to match my grandfather's _Mokuton (Wood Style)_."

"Amazing" said Jiraiya "This is more than what the rumors said, from what I gathered on them from spies _Meiton (Dark Style)_ jutsu are techniques that can be used to absorb, manipulate, and release chakra taken from an opponent. It seems that techniques of this element are channeled through a mark on the user's left hand. This mark resembles two squares, one overlapping the other vertically. Chakra is absorbed through the upper square, while it is released and manipulated through the lower. Whether it is a form of Fūinjutsu or not is not clear, but it is clear that Meiton is a element that's shrouded in darkness and secrecy and those who possess it are so secretive that I don't even have enough evidence to say whether it is really a bloodline or not and everyone possesses it and just don't know how to use it."

"Even Though it is registered and recognized as a Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit) along with its sister element _Keiton (Light Style)_ in actuality it may not even be just a Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit) it maybe a Transcendent Bloodline Limit connected to the Rinnegan (Samsara eye)" both his teammates looked at him surprised _'Is that even possible'_ thought Tsunade

"What's more we don't know the element's limit and we sure as hell don't know its weaknesses and even though it maybe _Keiton (Light Style)_ how do you use the weakness when it is even rarer."

Hanzō looked wide eyed at that skill _'He didn't use any hand seals for that jutsu' _looking at the damage caused _'I have to be on my toes for this, curse my luck, of all the __Kekkei Genkai (__Bloodline Limit__)__ in this world Mokin should possess the least known Meiton, I have no delusions that Mokin is stronger since the first time we met I had my doubts of who is stronger but now…I don't know what tricks he has up his sleeve.'_

'_But this battle sure is more interesting than those Konoha Nins.'_ He dodged another one of those skulls _"__Katon __•__ Hōsenka [Fire Style __• Phoenix Flower Jutsu]" _

Mokin went to the Dog Hand seal and taking a deep breath exhaled several small blasts of wind chakra _"__Fūton __•__ Shinkūgyoku [Wind Style __• Vacuum Spheres]"_ which collides with the fire jutsu but instead of powering up the fire it blasted right through it forcing Hanzō to dodge but Mokin anticipated it and in a flash unsheathed his sword and swung it towards Hanzō calling out in a cold voice _"Ryūja no Mai [Dance of the Dragon Serpent]"_

And swirling black tornado's of wind flew towards Hanzō who tried to use another _Hōsenka _but it was of no avail forcing him back he went through Hand seals slamming his hand to the ground calling out _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu [Summoning Jutsu]"_ and in a puff stood this time a larger Black colour Salamander which shielded Hanzō the attack deflecting of its skin leaving long gashes on its body looking at the damage Hanzō _"Shunshin no Jutsu [Body Flicker Technique]"_ and appeared in the middle of the lake.

"You want me to fight you where you're your strongest…fine it doesn't matter to me where we fight." said Mokin who flickered on top of the lake sword still in hand.

Orochimaru and the others were dumbstruck according to the chakra element law 'Fire is stronger than Wind' and Mokin' wind jutsu plowed right through Hanzō' fire jutsu so be it he used one of the vacuum series wind jutsu especially created by wind users to counter fire jutsu but it was risky as success was minimal, both attacks should have cancelled each other out at the least not plowed right through.

Jiraiya suddenly clicked his fingers looking thoughtful "Now I recognize him it's Makaze Mokin (Evil Wind Raptor) I was doubtful if in actuality he exists but now staring at him there is no doubt."

"Now his power makes sense, he's an S-rank nin with no allegiances, Bounty hunter extraordinaire, anyone he targets winds up dead with usually the skull or spine missing, an assassin of legendary reputation, no one wants to cross him and no one has ever seen him, the epitome of the word Shinobi, those who have seen glimpses of him have told of his great strength and skill but emphasize the reason for his name Makaze is that all his wind jutsu are black color and it can even overpower fire jutsu."

"But why weren't we warned of such a dangerous opponent and why didn't we try to enlist his help." asked Tsunade _'this war could have gone a lot smoother with his help.'_

"We weren't warned because out of all of his prey not one was a **Konoha** nin and besides we don't know where he goes, what he does and more importantly where he lives he just comes and goes like the wind, Impossible to track at all."

"Besides I doubt the village and the elders will be too happy about enlisting the help of a man who we know next to nothing about and one who is clearly far above Kage level and has no allegiances to any village or person. It's quite clear that he is toying with Hanzō this entire time, look at him he isn't even breaking a sweat." added Orochimaru _'whatever Hanzō did to piss him off, he better start running'_

Fuyutsuki's blade tip dipped into the water as both shinobi waited for the first move to be taken "I must confess Hanzō because I may have misinformed you just now." said the now fully recognized Makaze Mokin as he looked at his sword. _'I normally don't unsheathe Fuyutsuki but now that I have its time I take this up a notch.'_

"Oh and what pray tell did you misinform me about exactly." asked Hanzō with raised eyebrow looking amused.

"That you're at your strongest on water" and with that swung his sword in an arc on the water causing a wave _"Tsurara nagare (Icicle Flow)" _the wave froze as black as a shadow and as the name suggested icicles formed on a winding route straight towards Hanzō at an incredible speed.

Surprise was not on Hanzō's expression it was downright shock and confusion but in a few seconds his ninja training resurfaced and he went through three handseals and slammed his hand on his summons head and himself in a tiger handseal with the other arm as his summons mouth filled with flames he called out one of his strongest jutsu _"__Kyouryoku__ jutsu: Katon __•__Kaen__ rakka [Collaboration jutsu: Fire Style __• Flame Drop]"_

Two streams of fire was released from Hanzō and the salamander with the stream from Hanzō' mouth swirling around the stream from the salamander' it looked like a fire tornado as it connected with the black ice with explosive results with steam and ice pieces flew outward as deadly shrapnel.

Tsunade cautiously picked up a sliver of the ice; it glinted in the dull sunlight as she examined it "Jiraiya! What the hell is this? I thought you said he was named Makaze because of his black colored Wind jutsu' but by the looks of things black wind isn't the only thing up his sleeve."

"I know no different than you two, like I said my spies only had glimpses about his skills and in all his kills the autopsy reports showed cause of death as wind jutsu not one word of water jutsu' or ice jutsu'." Jiraiya cupped his chin thinking "Perhaps he used only wind jutsu exclusively so that any spy watching could only tell of his _Fūton _skills and thus fooling everyone into thinking that he possess only one element. What do you think Orochimaru?"

"Kuku Ku…what a perfect battle plan revealing and wielding only one element from the first moment he appeared in the nations, fooling all of his opponents and any spy watching that he possesses only one and any preparation to battle that element would be for naught not only because his _Fūton (Wind Style) _is too powerful he can pull out another element of his... _Meiton (Dark Style)_, _Suiton (Water Style)_ and now most surprising _Hyōton (Ice Style)_ his opponent would be off his battle plan and Mokin still has the upper hand, even now I have my doubts as to if he isn't hiding anything."

"But what intrigue me most are not his elements but their power and coloration, are the two connected somehow or is it some unknown Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline limit) whose name is lost in the flows of time. This man intrigues me to no end."

"Whoever this man is he is far above the average shinobi and us fighting him even at full strength wouldn't end well" said Tsunade as she saw Hanzō dodge another _Tsurara nagare (Icicle Flow) _with his summon.

Mokin charged forward as Hanzō reappeared from his Shunshin, his sword edge trailing and breaking the water' surface his free hand fishing out a number of shuriken sending them flying towards Hanzō and going through handseals with one hand _"Ninja art • Shuriken Renewal [Ninpo • __Shuriken kōshin_]" and the shuriken thrown were enlarged

Hanzō reacted by throwing his own shuriken _"Ninja art • __Shuriken Shadow Clone [Ninpo __• __Shuriken Kage Bunshin]" _the 5 shuriken he threw multiplied to a 100 which like a wall slammed into the enlarged shuriken deflecting them and flew towards Mokin who stopped in a half-dragon hand sign _"Dark Style __• Dark Repulse [Meiton • Kurai gekitai]" _black energy surrounded his body and blasted outward slowing down the shuriken and making them go in reverse towards Hanzō and his summon ripping right through him.

Mokin growled "_Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone)_" and looked on as the clone fell apart "Where are you?" Two hands grabbed his ankles and water surrounded him, 2 water clones rose up from the water maintaining the dome of water Mokin was trapped in _"Water Style • Water Prison Jutsu [Suiton • __Suirō no Jutsu]"_

Hanzō rose up from the water still on his summon and as they walked back on land he looked over his shoulder at Mokin "You're not the only one with secrets." He looked up, Mokin followed his gaze and his eyes widened as he saw a large pyramid of fire pointed directly at him. "My one and only S-rank fire jutsu and your soon to be tomb! I'll bury you in flames Mokin!"

Tsunade and her teammates looked in awe at that technique they could feel the heat in their current position. "There is no way he can survive that."

"_Fire Style • Inverted Pyramid: Falling Tomb [Katon • __Gyaku __kinjitou: __Haka no geraku]"_ and the flaming pyramid descended down at an increasing speed, Mokin could feel the water around him start to boil and as the technique was only inches from connecting he could think only one thing_ 'This is going to hurt.'_

**BOOOOM!**The canyon was rocked by the massive explosion that changed the very surroundings and as Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya braced themselves behind a_ 'Earth Style__ • Mud Wall [__Doton __• __Doryūheki]' _they noticed that there was no rain at that point and as the explosion subsided and it stopped raining debris Orochimaru cancelled his jutsu and took in the damage that technique has caused and saw that the lakes size was a half a mile larger than before; water started filling the new space, trees were flattened and the canyon wall shredded.

Hanzō turned around still standing on his summon and he noticed them and the three Sannin could feel his amused smile from behind his breathing mask and the three took up their fighting stances, Hanzō openly laughed as if telling them that after watching all that they would still fight him then they are fools.

"Oh... If it isn't the three little **Konoha** Nins come back to play, still I need to ask are you all feeling confident that you will leave here alive especially after seeing my secrets then you sadly mistaken you three should have made your getaway while I was busy, but no matter…" he was interrupted by a loud roar **Rrrrhhhhh-gahhhrrrr! **directly behind him as a creature lunged from underneath the water's surface with its jaws wide open and Hanzō for the second time in the day was forced to jump off his summon to avoid being crushed by the creature's jaws and creatures jaws did find an alternative target Hanzō' salamander as its jaws found the salamander' neck or where it' neck would be and if the dagger like teeth weren't enough as they sunk into the neck of the salamander the eyes of the creature flashed once and chakra blue fire erupted from its mouth, cutting the salamander' head clean off and cauterizing the cut at the same time, dropping the head it roared **Rrrrhhhhhh-gahhhrrrrrr! **And they saw what the creature was, it certainly was reptilian like the first one, it was over 50 ft tall and nearly 66 ft long. A 7 and half or 8 ft tall bony sail lined its back, and its head crocodilian, with rows of curving teeth. Sinewy, long arms extended, revealing three fingered hands with 17-inch claws. Its skin was akin to a crocodile with same coloration and a rust shade of orange with dark green stripes flowing over its arms and underbelly and as Hanzō backed up in shock and disbelief a figure appeared on the head of the bipedal sail-back his left arm burned badly his cloak in tatters but his sword still shined in the pale sunlight as he sheathed it.

Hanzō shouted "Impossible…NO! There is no way you could have survived that you should have burned to ash"

"Yet I stand in front of you Hanzō." Contempt dripping from his voice Mokin looked towards his damaged arm "Though I must say I am mildly surprised at that techniques power, you forced me to use one of my most powerful Meiton techniques to shield myself; _Dark Style • Death Ripple [Meiton • Shiren],_ a much more powerful version of _Dark Style __• Dark Repulse [Meiton • Kurai gekitai]_ but as you can see it didn't deflect it fully and like I said before your councilor gave me all your secrets so I knew all along that you possessed both _Suiton(Water Style)_ and _Katon(Fire Style)_ chakra affinities but kept water as a backup like me."

"What kind of a monster are you."

"The kind that goes bump in the night" said Mokin laughing coldly "You better run Hanzō, run far away and dig your hole so deep that not even sunlight can reach you, trust no one because I am hunting you and I will not be merciful I will leave that to the Shinigami to decide and do not forget this day as the day your enemy left you alive, live with the shame that I left you alive, live with the fear that I can destroy you at any time and place. But do not think I will let you leave without a souvenir" he clapped his hands went through three unknown handseals and clapped his hands again, placing it on his summons head he called out a jutsu that shocked them all to the core. _"Collaboration Jutsu • Crystal Style • Black light cannon [Kyouryoku Jutsu • Shōton_ _• __Kuro-kō-hō__]"_ and a thin film of black crystals formed around the sail of the reptilian summon and around its snout and as energy gathered the sail and snout glowed an eerie black and a blast of energy erupted from the mouth of reptilian summon when the energy reached its peak.

Hanzō deciding he's had enough of this battle hastily used _"__Reverse Summoning jutsu [Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu]"_ just as the blast reached him he disappeared to his summon realm but the blast continued onwards cutting into the earth till it was cancelled.

Mokin looked at the spot Hanzō stood with disdain and he noticed the **Konoha** shinobi looking at him with a mix of emotions awe, fear, respect, he was surprised when he recognized that emotion. He jumped off his summon "Return home Spine I will call you if I have any need. Inform Thorn that I appreciated his help earlier."

The creature nodded once and disappeared in a tell tale sign of white smoke and he looked at the **Konoha** Nins once again he saw that they were more relaxed without Spine around _'Who wouldn't be?'_

He approached them "Tsunade Senju,_Konoha no Namekuji Tsunade-hime (__Konoha's Slug Princess Tsunade)_, Medic genius; Orochimaru, _Konoha no Shiroi Hebi (Konoha's White Snake)_, Kinjutsu creator; and of course Jiraiya the famous _Gama Sennin (Toad Sage)_, Fūinjutsu master of Konoha. The three students of the _Professor (__Purofessā__)_ and old monkey Sarutobi Hiruzen, masters of the Summoning Jutsu, it's a pleasure to finally meet you all."

"Wait… 'Old Monkey' you know Sarutobi sensei don't you." asked Tsunade

"Who wouldn't know of someone of his caliber, but yes we are acquaintances and he has mentioned you three once or twice." He tried moving his left arm only for him to wince in pain as his burnt skin began to crack. Tsunade noticed this and felt compelled to help the man not only because he helped them today but as a medic nin she wouldn't let a serious injury like that go untreated.

"Please let me heal you whether it was intentional or not you helped us… so please…"

"Do as you wish." sighed Mokin knowing she wouldn't take no for an answer from the look in her eye, and could see that her teammates were interested in him as well.

"Well whatever you do let's get some shelter it looks like it's going to start raining again and quite heavily by the looks of it." said Jiraiya as he head to the canyon wall searching for a suitable shelter.

As the rain poured on outside and the lightning flashed, inside the damp cave a green glowing hand passed over Mokin' hand fixing the damage, he saw they were still apprehensive about him

"I can assure you, I mean you no harm."

"Who are you?" asked Tsunade

He chuckled softly "Who? Who is but the form following the function of what, and what I am is a man in a mask."

Tsunade gained tick mark on her forehead, Jiraiya face faulted and Orochimaru sweat dropped.

"Well I can see that." She said her tick mark getting bigger seeing the amused look in his eyes.

"Of course you can. I'm not questioning your powers of observation, I'm merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a masked man who he is."

"Oh, right." All three had dumbfounded looks on their faces and just stared at Mokin.

"But on this most auspicious of nights, permit me then, in lieu of the more commonplace soubriquet, to suggest the character of this dramatis persona." Bowing theatrically and kissing Tsunade' hand like a gentleman "Voilà! In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of Fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is a vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished. However, this valorous visitation of a bygone vexation stands vivified and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin vanguarding vice and vouchsaving the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition! The only verdict is vengeance; a vendetta held as a votive, not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous." Laughing lightly "Verily, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose, so let me simply add that it's my very good honor to meet you and you may call me "V"." raising his healed left arm showing them the 'V' on the arm guard.

"Or Mokin but I do prefer 'V'"

They stared blankly at him and Orochimaru turned towards Jiraiya "His introductions better than yours."

"Oh, Stuff it" as Jiraiya sulked.

As he chuckled at his reaction Orochimaru read something written on his left arm bracer "Vi Veri Veniversum Vivus Vici..."

"'By the power of truth I, while living, have conquered the universe'." answered Mokin.

"Personal motto?"

"…" Mokin or V just gave him a blank stare.

"Isn't it like cheating the devil, isn't it?"

"It is." Mokin eye-smiled.

"Those summons of yours... What are they? I have never seen or heard of a summoning clan such as that."

"They are of the Ancients Summoning Clan, creatures that existed million' of years before any humans did and their extinction paved the way for the birth of Humans."

"What do you mean?" all three had question marks hovering above their heads.

"What I mean is that human history is much larger and 'longer' than the one we are aware of." He got up and sat cross legged against the cave wall with his sword laid across his lap. "Indeed you must have noticed that my summons are reptilian well that's because they are just that reptiles and they actually grew to these sizes naturally in ages past." They were shocked, Orochimaru just raised an eyebrow gesturing him to continue "It's true they were the largest creatures that walked this earth; they were given the name Dinosaur which derives from the language Greek _deinos_ "terrible, powerful, wondrous" + _sauros_ "lizard". They ruled three time periods the Triassic, the Jurassic and the last Cretaceous when a meteorite of massive proportions spelled the end of the age of the reptiles out of which only small mammals, crocodiles, birds and a multitude of marine life especially sharks survived. We actually work with their descendants quite a lot as a matter of fact."

Looking at their puzzled looks V "Tell me have you ever used messenger hawks."

Orochimaru was thinking perhaps snakes or lizards but "Birds?"

"Yup, shocked me too when I found out to think that we have been living around descendants of creatures that dwarfed us before the existence of chakra. It's mindboggling."

"So there are such things as six-foot turkeys" laughing heartily Jiraiya joked. V too laughed getting up walking towards him pulling out a 6 inch sickle shaped claw standing right in front of him.

"This claw is of a very particular dinosaur called Velociraptor; Try to imagine yourself in the Cretaceous Period. You get your first look at this "six foot turkey" as you enter a clearing. He moves like a bird, lightly, bobbing his head. And you keep still because you think that maybe he'll lose you if you don't move, But no, not a raptor. You stare at him, and he just stares right back. And that's when the attack comes. Not from the front, but from the side, from the other two raptors you didn't even know were there. Because Velociraptor's a pack hunter, you see, he uses coordinated attack patterns and he is out in force today. And he slashes at you with this – a six-inch retractable claw, like a razor, on the middle toe. He doesn't bother to bite your jugular like a lion, oh no … he slashes at you here _[makes slashing motions below Jiraiya' chest]_ or here … _[above the groin]_ or maybe across the belly, spilling your intestines. The point is … you are alive when they start to eat you. So you know … try to show a little respect." Jiraiya paled and gulped.

"And they are smart too, their I.Q. may be a match to a Nara _[shrugging his shoulders]_ it's just what I observed. You do not want to meet a raptor pack alone."

"If the one you described is called a raptor, what were the big ones" asked Jiraiya

"The first one is of the species Tyrannosaurus rex or for short and the sail back is of the species Spinosaurus."

"Wait a second you said they were extinct..."started Tsunade but V interjected "Yes they were extinct but were brought back by humans as attractions six centuries ago at a time when humans were much more scientifically advanced than today."

Tsunade looked at him "Before you said something about the Fūchōin medic family…"

"Yes, Takaya and Eri Fūchōin and their daughter Konan, Takaya was a good friend and Eri…Eri was my little cousin sister" his eyes and voice were heavy with grief.

Tsunade looked at him with sympathy "I met them once in the neutral zone their medical skills were very impressive, but I don't know any reason why Hanzō would issue a mission to kill them."

"It was because of their bloodline that Hanzō wished to kidnap my niece Konan and …use her…." His anger was palpable. "Speaking of Hanzō it appears you have a rat in Konoha, which is the only way he could have found out about _'Shuriken Kage Bunshin'._"

All three Sannin made a mental note to inform Sarutobi-sensei about this.

"Bloodline?" asked Orochimaru interested.

"The Fūchōin clan has a bloodline called _Origami_ which as the name suggests allows for control of paper as a weapon, their daughter showed signs of possessing the Bloodline." He pulled out a scroll and looked at it with grief filled eyes and pocketed it again.

Tsunade looked wide eyed "Is that?" V nodded, Tsunade bowed her head slightly as did Jiraiya and Orochimaru paying their last respects to the deceased couple sealed in the scroll.

"What about their daughter Konan?"

"She's out there somewhere all alone, my summons are still combing the area around their base, but it's been three months and my summons can't do much without a scent."

"I will help you find her." Said Jiraiya "Heck, we all will you saved our asses against Hanzō." His teammates nodded alongside him.

V just looked at Jiraiya "Thank you."

Orochimaru asked "Why the secrecy."

"There are no secrets better kept than the secrets that everybody guesses." Eye-smiling once more "Assumptions and incomplete/incorrect facts are the most dangerous vices of our occupation, even now you three assume I have nothing to hide."

"What do you mean?"

"Now it wouldn't do to reveal my secrets now would it."

He sighed deeply and began humming a tune

"_God save us everyone  
>Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns<br>For the sins of our hand  
>The sins of our tongue<br>The sins of our father  
>The sins of our young<em>

God save us everyone  
>Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns<br>For the sins of our hand  
>The sins of our tongue<br>The sins of our father  
>The sins of our young"<p>

"How fitting for the lives of Ninja." said Jiraiya looking towards the clouded sky

And as Tsunade fished out some snacks for them to eat V looked towards the column-like formations of the cave "It appears we have guests."

From the shadows stepped out an orange haired kid, with the word determination written on his face as he walked fearlessly up to Tsunade stretched out his palm "Give us some food."

"A brave rat" said Orochimaru smirking.

The kid's eyebrow twitched as he took the snacks Jiraiya offered "Shut it you old gecko!"

This time it was Orochimaru's eyebrows twitching as Tsunade giggled and Jiraiya tried to control his laughter "You'll pay for that, you brat!"

"Put it on my tab, Lizard breath!" V too laughed with Tsunade and Jiraiya as they watched the kid and Orochimaru trade insults.

"Half pint!"

"Cross dresser!"

"You're so short you would drown by the time you realized it was raining." The kid had a tick mark on his forehead.

"I would ask you how old you are, but I know you can't count that high." This time Orochimaru had a tick mark on his forehead.

"At your speed, you'd better not stop your mouth too fast or your teeth will fly through your cranium." Remarked Orochimaru

"They just invented a new coffin just for you that go over the head. It's for people who are dead from the neck up."

"I heard that they tried to take an X-ray picture of your jaw, but all they got was a moving picture."

"All of your girlfriends kiss you with their eyes closed. Considering your face, that's the only way they could."

"Can I borrow your head for my rock garden?" insulted a seething Orochimaru. Tsunade was giggling uncontrollably at this point and Jiraiya and V were holding their sides laughing.

"When you die, I'd like to go to your funeral, but I'll probably have to go to work that day. I believe in business before pleasure." insulted the now red faced kid.

"You're nobody's fool. Let's see if we can get someone to adopt you." At this insult the kid fell silent, Orochimaru smirked sensing victory.

"Pedophile!" shouted the now teary eyed kid. Orochimaru froze he was seeing red now, Tsunade, Jiraiya and V stopped laughing immediately.

"Uh oh" said Jiraiya looking at Orochimaru as snakes started to slither out from under his cloak his eyes screaming bloody murder. He grabbed him before he could kill the kid.

"Let go of me Jiraiya! I'm gonna kill the brat."

"No Orochimaru you can't kill the kid."

"You're right I won't kill him I'll feed him to Manda!" as he struggled against Jiraiya' grip, the kid hid behind Tsunade and stuck out his tongue. He heard her clearing her throat, looking up she had a frown "You had better apologize."

"Ehhhh… all right, I'm sorry for what I said Shinobi-san."

"Humph…its fine kid, you're pretty good at the insults, what's your name kid and introduce your friends too." said Orochimaru calming down his slit eyes looking towards the pillars where he noticed two shadows hiding.

"Thanks, my name is Yahiko." He looked towards the shadows "It's Okay, these shinobi aren't bad at all."

The two figures emerged one was red head boy with hair covering over his eyes and the other was a blue haired amber eyed girl with a paper flower in her hair both were in the same clothing as Yahiko was, some sort of hazard suit.

"Hello... Um... my name is Nagato."

"And I'm ..." V wrapped the girl in his embrace "Konan!"

"Do I know you Shinobi-san your voice sounds familiar?"

"Kon-Chan, It's me V-ojisan" she backed away from him "Prove it"

"Ha ha-ha ha-ha, you have never seen me with my mask or battle-gear before have you? I'll show you the first thing I taught you." He took out a piece of paper and folded it into a flower; tears were flowing down her cheeks as she tackled V with a loud "Ojisan!"

"Shh its gonna be all right, Come on your Konan Fūchōin Uzumaki the daughter of proud parents dry your tears, dear child."

Tsunade and the others couldn't help but smile at this reunion it made this dark war all the brighter, though Yahiko and Nagato had mixed feelings, sad that they might lose a friend and happy for Konan at the same time.

Tentatively Jiraiya asked "V is your clan name Uzumaki."

"Yes it is, why?"

Jiraiya had stars in his eyes "You have got to show me some of your seal designs." Everyone sweat dropped at his reaction.

"Sorry but I can't."

"Ojisan?" he looked at her "Are we going home now" he saw her sad expression and looked towards her young companions and looked back at her._ 'She fears that she will be separated from her friends'_

'_Not if I can help it Kon-chan' _"Yes we are returning home." Not raising her head, she nodded "So chop-chop Yahiko, Nagato we have a long journey ahead of us." He eye-smiled at the boys wide mouthed expressions and as Konan hugged him again, he looked at the Sannin "It's time I took my leave."

He looked at Tsunade "Thank you."

Tsunade was taken aback "Why are you thanking me."

"If it wasn't for your request I would missed Konan and wouldn't have found her till later."

"It was just a coincidence."

"Coincidence or not you have my thanks for this." As he and the three kids walked towards the entrance he looked back "As a request from me I implore you not to tell anyone of my connection to the Uzumaki clan."

"What about information on your abilities?" Orochimaru asked.

"Do what you will with that information, the way I see it would have gotten out eventually and even now nothing' changed, I still have many aces up my sleeve. And as I mentioned before incomplete facts and assumptions are the vices of a ninja in battle."

"So you are leaving for Uzushiogakure I take it." Asked Jiraiya

"Ha-ha, yes and no." shaking his head and chuckling lightly, knowing full well that this is one secret that none are aware of

"What does that mean?"

He eye-smiled "I will be leaving for Uzushio but not the one you know of." Jiraiya had a puzzled look.

"Perhaps I will tell you about it over a cup of sake one day."

* * *

><p>A.N: I repeat all Oc' and original Jutsu belong to me and I will only loan Jutsu if you ask for permission first and if you feel that the info on the Jutsu is not sufficient I realize that and will put up a chapter for jutsu alone.<p>

*Holding a Riot Shield and a minigun*

Please review and don't flame to hard man it' my first time trying this

And please read Namikaze09 stories and challenges

Credit goes to Namikaze09 for inspiring this Fanfic with his Naruto: Ultimate Hunter

I just got one thing to say to you Namikaze09

.

.

.

Update! I can't wait to read your fics man!

*Thumbs Up*

Hope you guys like it.

P.S – he didn't kill Hanzō cause he felt finding his niece was a bigger priority and as he stated anytime, anyplace. He sang Linkin Park song Requiem.

* * *

><p>Death is Certain, Life is not<p>

-Augustus


	2. Chapter 1: Banishment

**Remolino: Ultimate Hunter**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist Kishimoto's world Naruto and the Jurassic Park world.[And various others]

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends: 

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's: Bloodline Limit Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _'__Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**__**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu: _Wind Style • Silent Wind [__Fūton__ • Kaze no Sairento]_

**Chapter 1: Banishment**

* * *

><p>Fear leads to Anger, Anger leads to Hate, Hate leads to Suffering.<p>

-Yoda (Star Wars: Episode 1 Phantom Menace)

* * *

><p>'<em>God save us everyone,<br>Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns,  
>For the sins of our hand,<br>The sins of our tongue,  
>The sins of our father,<br>The sins of our young.__'_

Tsunade jerked awake in her seat _'why did I dream about that now of all times.' _She was asleep in a patient's room but she wasn't the only one,

Ino Yamanaka her most noticeable traits in her appearance are her light blue eyes and her long blonde hair, always seen in a ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. She wore a short purple vest like shirt with a raised collar, a skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandage on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers with this, and her headband on her stomach as a belt. Ino can also be very confident, kind, and outspoken, not afraid to speak her mind, tends to boss the others around, though she clearly cares for them, as shown by her relief when Chōji survived near fatal injuries. 12 years old, her clan specialized in mind related Jutsu.

Shikamaru Nara a Chūnin regularly seen with a lazy or irritated expression. He has fairly long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes, and wears ring earrings. 12 years old, his attire was rather plain, wearing a fishnet undershirt and a short jacket with his forehead protector worn around his left arm along with his clan's symbol on both of its sleeves and brown/gray pants and a Chūnin flak jacket. He's an unenthusiastic kid who liked to watch clouds. He preferred not to get involved in "_troublesome_" activities, pretending to be busy to avoid responsibility. He is fully aware of this side of his personality. He even named himself "_the number one at running away_" or "_the number one coward_". Shikamaru loves to play thinking games that older men are usually into, such as shogi and go (His teacher, Asuma, even said at one point "That kid is like an old man. He likes to take things slowly"). He is a brilliant strategist. His left index finger in a splint, fractured during a mission to retrieve a certain someone. His clan specialized in shadow manipulating Jutsu.

Chōji Akimichi has brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and like the rest of his clan, he has a much rounder physique than most other people. Since his childhood, he has always been quite husky, a necessity in his clan to perform their techniques. He wore grey shorts, a rather large white scarf, and a short-sleeved green jacket over a white shirt with his clan's emblem on it, ring earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. His forehead protector was also worn on a bandanna around his head. He is 12 years old. Easily motivated by the prospect of food, and becomes highly agitated when somebody calls him "fat" (he refers to himself as "big boned", "chubby", or "pleasingly plump"). However, he does not hide his love for food, wearing the kanji for "eat" on his shirt. His nigh-constant hunger is also a constant annoyance to his team-mates, as eating often comes before other necessities such as stealth and teamwork. Has a long-standing friendship with Shikamaru. The two have complete trust in each other, with Shikamaru being one of the few people to look past Chōji's athletic deficiencies, and see that he was good-hearted, and recognizing Chōji's true strength. Because of this, Chōji has unconditional faith in Shikamaru and, if necessary, would give his life for him. His clan specializes in body-enlargement Jutsu.

Chōji is a very kind, polite, and caring person that both his father and Asuma have said is his greatest strength.

If it wasn't for her skills and the Nara medical guide Chōji wouldn't be sleeping here, he would be at the morgue. She was thankful he held out for so long after taking the Akimichi specialty food pills, she sighed well at least no one will call him fat ass for a while. He practically dragged himself here and she couldn't dissuade him at all. These three along with their sensei Asuma Sarutobi form Team Asuma.

And she looked at the kid, who was talking about youth in his sleep,

Rock Lee is extremely energetic, single-minded 13 year old, and over-enthusiastic, has a keen sense of honour, and respects his opponents, refusing to hold grudges against those who have defeated him, and returning favours to those that have helped him. He possesses very thick eyebrows (leading to the nickname "Bushy Brows" by Naruto) and large, perfectly round black eyes. His appearance is a result of his wish to emulate his idol and sensei Might Guy. His hair was cut and styled into a shiny bowl-cut like Guy, and he also began wearing the same attire, consisting of green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and wearing his red forehead protector as a belt. The only attire different Lee had to his sensei were the bandages he regularly wore around his hands and wrists, a trait that was due to his regular taijutsu training. He just had some minor injuries.

Neji Hyūga has excellent instincts, both on the battlefield and as a leader for a 13 year old that is impressive. When forced to make difficult decisions on missions, he shows himself able to make a decision through keen observation and analysis. He has noticeably long dark brown hair, typical of males in the Hyūga clan, his hair reached the middle of his back and was tied back a few inches above the end, while two straps (perhaps from his forehead protector) framed the sides of his face. Like the rest of his clan, he has very fair skin and possesses the renowned Byakugan, which when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around his eyes to protrude more prominently. Proclaimed prodigy of 'The Gentle Fist (_Jūken_)' is a style of hand-to-hand combat unique to the Hyūga clan that aims to inflict internal damage and disrupt a body's Chakra Pathway System so as to ultimately inhibit an opponent's use of chakra. To do this, the user surgically injects a small amount of their own chakra into an opponent's chakra pathway system. The infiltrating chakra can then be used to rupture or divert chakra flow, preventing them from using jutsu. His eyes have a gray tint to them. He had a black headband which he wore snugly over his forehead. He wore a khaki shirt and dark brown shorts. He also had bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg. He had for a long time a Fatalistic view of things which he thankfully abandoned. He was near death after the mission, but was saved with the help of Shizune and other medical ninja with the _Regenerative Healing Jutsu [Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu]_. He has a heavily bandaged right shoulder which would be numb for a few days, he was lucky that the technique worked.

Tenten, Tsunade smiled as she saw the girl sleeping on Neji' shoulder she thought _'It will be interesting when both of them wake up'_, a fierce Kunoichi with a strong distaste for weakness or being overly dependent on other people. Despite this, she is not above showing a softer side when it comes to her team-mates. She holds great respect for her team-mate Neji and often helps him train. Tenten also has a naturally inquisitive nature and doesn't like to be kept out of the loop, she has brown eyes and long brown hair gathered in a Chinese-style Chignon. She wears a pink sleeveless blouse and dark green pants, has a love for all things sharp…a little weird for a 13 year old girl and is the team's weapon specialist.

These Three along with their err... eccentric; for the lack of a more descriptive word; sensei Might Guy (Gai Maito) form team Guy.

She heard a snore and looked at the source who along with his stoic teammate were sleeping next to the window,

Kiba Inuzuka can be shot tempered and impulsive (in stark contrast to his team-mates Shino and Hinata), and can be prone to making mistakes when he becomes agitated in battle. The fact that he enjoys combat, as well as a habit of showing a joyful smile when facing a particularly strong opponent, indicates that he is willing to risk his life for a mission, and is rather bloodthirsty. He is 12 years old Kiba's personality and jutsu style are further enhanced by his wild appearance. While clearly human, he has several physical traits more akin to animals. Like the rest of his clan, he has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinct red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. Kiba's attire consisted of dark greyish-brown pants and a grey hooded coat over an apparent plate of armour and fishnet undershirt, with a blue forehead protector and blue sandals. His clan is known for their use of ninken as fighting companions. Clan members are apparently given their own canine partner or partners when they reach a certain age. Thereafter, the shinobi and his/her dog(s) are practically inseparable. Kiba was wounded with severe, but not life-threatening, lacerations, but Akamaru his ninken had suffered much harsher damage; tendons in all four of his legs had been ripped and his sister, Hana Inuzuka told him that they wouldn't be able to take walks for a while.

Akamaru is a small 4 year old puppy with white fur that somewhat hangs down from his body. Akamaru has closed eyes and a dark brown nose. He also has dark brown patches on his ears and has a dark brown outline around his mouth. The brave little pup was asleep on Kiba's lap with bandages around his abdomen and legs.

Tsunade turned towards… She didn't even know if he was asleep or awake not that anyone could tell with this 12 year old boy...

Shino Aburame is a calm, collected, and solitary person, who is quite mysterious. He is like the rest of his clan somewhere between merely stoic and matter-of-fact, rarely ever smiling and showing emotion at all; logical; also has a tendency of holding grudges and being rather intimidating. Shino has dark bushy brown hair, pale skin, and was the tallest ninja of his graduating class. Shino is regularly seen sporting the same style as the rest of his clan, consisting of dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar, blue forehead protector. His clan is characterized by their use of insects as weapons. The insects live in symbiosis within the body of the shinobi. At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects called kikaichū as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. The insects can leave and enter through various pores. They feed on chakra as a food source, making them quite deadly. The relationship between the shinobi and the insects is mutually beneficial.

A few of his kikaichū were buzzing around the room probably for protection and information relay,

Hinata Hyūga is timid, soft-spoken, and polite 12 years old. Possibly as a result of her father's contempt for her, Hinata lacks self-confidence, and despite her hard work and good intentions, she often makes mistakes on missions. Hinata is incredibly empathetic and kind traits that are considered a flaw by her family, and dislikes competing and fighting. Hinata has a long-standing admiration, which has now developed into unquestionable love, for Naruto. Hinata's fondness for Naruto is obvious to almost every person in Konoha except Naruto, who remains oblivious to her feelings. In fact, he finds it awkward to be with her at times since Hinata's adoration for Naruto is such that she becomes unable to properly articulate (Stutters) herself in his presence and faints at the drop of a hat. She inherited her mother's fair skin and dark blue hair and Byakugan white eyes with a tinge of lavender. Her hair in a hime-cut style, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream colour hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves, and navy blue pants. After earning her Genin rank, she wore her Konoha forehead protector around her neck.

These three together with Kurenai Yūhi form Team Kurenai.

She was fast asleep, her head lying on the left side of the patient's bed and right beside her with shoulder length bright pink hair, fair skin and green eyes was Sakura Haruno and she was wearing a red qipao dress with white circular designs, tight dark green shorts, and a forehead protector which she used to accent her face. The poor 12 year old was worn out both emotionally and physically due to the events that transpired the past 24 hours.

Tsunade frowned when she saw the black haired boy sleeping in a chair but relented in her anger even though all the injuries in the room were due to the fact that they all left to stop him from joining Orochimaru, he seemed genuinely sorry for that and that he nearly killed his best friend during their confrontation at the Valley of the End and whatever occurred between them had cleared his mind, but he had already stabbed a _Chidori_ an A-rank jutsu through the patient's lung. He willingly returned to Konoha after that.

Bruised and battered his left arm fractured and in a cast, Sasuke Uchiha sole heir of the Uchiha clan _'only remaining Uchiha in Konoha seeing as his brother Itachi Uchiha slaughtered the rest of the clan'_ Like many other members of his clan, his hair hangs over both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks, onyx eyes, he possessed the Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye) When the Sharingan is first activated by a user, it has a different number of tomoe (巴) around the central pupil, varying between users. The wielder of the Sharingan, through continued use and training, evolves it further which involves gaining more tomoe, up to a maximum of three per eye. As the Sharingan evolves, the user gains heightened abilities.

The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of chakra. The Sharingan can tell if a person is under a Genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular.

The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognize Genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements. As the Sharingan evolves, gaining more tomoe seals, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user. However, even though the user may be able to see an attack or know it is coming, their body may not have time to react.

The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to memorize any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other Kekkei Genkai techniques. The user can memorize Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu with near perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as his own, or even modify them to create his own new techniques. In order to reproduce a copied jutsu, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them.

The Sharingan needs to be activated by the user himself or herself under a difficult, emotional stress.

His clothing consisted of a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back, and white shorts, a short blue-clothed forehead protector adorned his forehead. After Itachi massacred the clan, Sasuke's innocence was corrupted, his ideals and personality changed severely, becoming cold, lonely, cruel, cynical, somewhat arrogant, and with the next eight years of his life devoted to killing Itachi. According to Kakashi, Sasuke has both a superiority and inferiority complex, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when someone is stronger than him, but obsesses when he believes someone is stronger than him.

When first introduced to Team Kakashi, Sasuke displayed great indifference to his team-mates. Feeling superior to all of them, including his teacher, Sasuke was unwilling to cooperate with Naruto Uzumaki or Sakura Haruno, as he felt they would provide him no aid in killing Itachi. However overtime, as he spent more time with his team, Sasuke began to lose some of his anger, caring more about his team than his revenge. To help push him back into his desire for power, Orochimaru branded Sasuke with the Cursed Seal of Heaven (Ten no Juin) during the Chūnin Exams to give him a taste of power. Although Kakashi Hatake sealed the Cursed Seal, as well as teaching him the _Chidori_ in the hopes of deviating him from the path of revenge and instead protect his current friends with it, Sasuke began to draw more power from the seal in the hopes of getting stronger, as well as warp the _Chidori_ into a blade to sever friendship. _'I will be having a few choice words with that man for teaching a Genin an A-rank assassination technique.'_

She sighed this team was a piece of work Sakura was in love with Sasuke and Naruto had a crush on Sakura, she sighed again.

Sakura does all that she can to stop Sasuke from leaving, such as professing her love for him and offering to join him. Though touched by her words, they do not stop Sasuke from leaving from Konoha. And in turn when the retrieval team of Neji, Shikamaru, Chōji, Kiba and Naruto were about to leave she begged Naruto to bring Sasuke back to which Naruto swore he would and he did. The retrieval mission was three days ago.

Now she looked towards the Blond haired, blue eyed, hyperactive, exuberant, impatient, impulsive, and inattentive boy Naruto Uzumaki. According to Kakashi, Naruto learns through his body. He is relatively naive and simple, being slow to understand a principle or situation, and often requiring an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp what is being explained to him. Overall, Naruto responds best to competition and possesses a great degree of confidence in himself, loudly proclaiming that he will master whatever technique he is learning in a fraction of the usual time though he will not hesitate to ask for help if he needs it.

The very reason she became Hokage of Konohagakure was the patient lying in the bed heavily bandaged, 13 year old Naruto Uzumaki _'Namikaze, if I have anything to say about it. Sensei was a fool to deny Naruto his birth right on the basis of him not being ready. It's a miracle he wishes to be Hokage after his terrible childhood.'_

She winced as she remembered reading Naruto's medical record, she drank herself silly and cried herself to sleep for many nights _'I deserve his anger and hatred for abandoning him, damn it! Sarutobi sensei you should have grown a spine, fucking stupid old man.'_ She remembered blowing up on Jiraiya during this time,

_*****Flashback*****_

"Tsunade!"

She ignored the annoying voice of her white haired teammate and continued drinking her sake.

"Tsunade stop this, you're drinking on the job for crying out loud!" obviously pointing out that they both were in the Hokage's office at the time.

"Ask if I give a shit."

"Listen, Sarutobi sensei is worried sick, Shizune is worried sick, Heck, I'm worried sick. But you refuse to tell us what's wrong."

"I betrayed them." Her tone low and grief filled.

"Huh?"

"Kushina,*Gulp* Minato *Gulp* and most of all Naruto *Gulp*." Having swings of sake in between.

"I understand that you're sad about Naruto but you have to get over it, we both were in no position to look after a child and we had other duties to attend to…"

"Of course we did gambling, drinking and writing smut." She said smashing her sake bottle onto the table shattering it and snapping the table in half.

"**Is that the excuse you keep telling yourself?** **So that you can have a good night's rest while our Godson no our Grandson was tortured by the very village we serve so loyally.**" Jiraiya looked at her with wide eyes.

Tsunade picked up a 10in thick file and threw it at Jiraiya's face "Take it, read it and don't show your face to me till you do." Jiraiya left with the file in hand.

_**~~~Flashback~~~**_

Needless to say Jiraiya was in a sour mood for a week and swore that when he trained Naruto that he wouldn't fool around anymore and would make up for not being there for Naruto even if it cost him his life starting with turning Naruto into a one man army.

'_And to think the file contained only the reports when he was admitted into the hospital, who knows how many attacks and injuries are unreported and unaccounted for.' _She had a sad look_ 'how many of your smiles are real Naruto.'_

There was a soft knock on the door, she opened it to reveal the 13 year old insomniac Gaara Sabaku, he is pale skinned, sea foam green pupil less eyes, spiky brick-red hair, Tanuki (Raccoon)-like black rings around his eyes due to the insomnia and he has the kanji for love etched into the left side of his forehead; The _Ichibi Jinchūriki (One-Tail Jinchūriki)_.

He was wearing reddish-brown overalls with long sleeves and an upright collar. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. With this leather band, he carried around his gourd containing his sand. He also wrapped his forehead protector over the band.

"Lady Hokage, an ANBU wishes to see you."

"Thank you, Gaara. You should go rest, Naruto will be fine." As Gaara walked in and sat down in a corner closing his eyes.

"Forgive me, Lady Hokage if I don't share your sentiment." Replied the stoic boy and with good reason as he staved off plenty attackers who wanted to punish Naruto for hurting their Uchiha-sama.

Tsunade just nodded knowing all too well, Gaara was the only person who Naruto can relate to. _'Perhaps Jinchūriki, are to each other what they have been denied their whole life…Family.' _

As she shut the door she "What is the matter? Cat, I had given specific orders not to be disturbed when working in the Hospital."

"Forgive me Hokage-sama, but the council has been called…"

"WHAT! On whose authority has the council been called?"

"Danzō Shimura. Lady Hokage and he possess the seal of the Fire Daimyo."

"What the hell is going on?" As she and Cat ANBU used shunshin.

Unbeknownst to her 5 pairs of eyes opened in the room.

_**Council Chamber**_

"What is the meaning of this?" exclaimed a furious Tsunade as she just read the letter from the Fire Daimyo himself and she couldn't believe what was happening.

Danzō face was unchanging "Just as you read Tsunade, the Daimyo is concerned for the safety of the Leaf and was watching us for quite a while and he knows everything about the recent retrieval mission. And it appears that the 'power' used by one Naruto Uzumaki during his battle with the Uchiha at the Valley of the End instilled quite a fear in him and he wished to know everything about the boy so he contacted me and I gave him information regarding the incident in October 13 years ago."

"That was classified information, Danzō."

"Would you like to say that to the Daimyo's face? And I broke no law as the Third's law applies only by word of mouth."

" 'I fear the boy may be a danger to himself and to others attested by his use of excessive force during the retrieval mission so my first thought was execution but he is but a boy and has his whole life ahead of him and my heart goes out to him for the burden he carries but I will not let him remain in the village where I have multiple reports of him troubling the citizens and insubordination so, my ruling is that Naruto Uzumaki as soon as he is able-bodied is to be exiled from Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf Village) and entirety of Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) for 4 years so that he may learn to control his power but I'm not without mercy so as to uproot a child, a ninja, but a child nonetheless from everything he has ever known and throw him out, nay he has the option of rehabilitation and training under Danzō Shimura so that he may learn to better utilize his burden to better serve his home and country, should he take this option the banishment order is rescinded. But if he chooses exile no ninja affiliated to Konoha may join him for the boy must show some form control over his life, he is barred from speaking of secrets of Konoha lest he never see his home again as the punishment for that is the same one given to traitors…Death. Failure to comply with these conditions and the boy will force me to cut his life short. This may seem cruel but with cautions from your Elders that 2 S-rank members of a powerful organization with Blazing red clouds as their symbol hunting down people like young Naruto infiltrating Konoha with ease, he will need to gain experience as quickly as possible and I cannot and will not have Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf Village) destroyed for the sake of one boy no matter what he holds. This last condition is undisputable nor negotiable, Young Naruto is authorized to take any technique scrolls the Hokage grants barring clan techniques and other necessities including clothes, food, and weapons etc. the money needed is to be charged to the Konoha treasury and the boy will be given 2 and a half million ryō to use and I see no problem in having the boy send messages to those few friends and loved ones he may possess. He is to be sent to a location chosen by Gama Sennin (Toad Sage) Jiraiya and current Hokage (Konoha no Namekuji Tsunade-hime) Konoha's slug princess Tsunade and only these two will be aware of the boy's location. I again say this, if these conditions are not met consider the boy's life forfeit and if I find out that any Konoha Shinobi is assisting the boy in any way or form other than listed above consider Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf Village) liquidated ' " Rage grew on Jiraiya's face as he read each line and he wasn't the only one.

"NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS! I WILL NOT ALLOW HIM TO BANISH ONE OF OUR MOST LOYAL SHINOBI SIMPLY BECAUSE HE'S AFRAID TO FIGHT THE AKATSUKI! HE CAN'T DO THIS, NARUTO IS A PROUD NINJA OF KONOHA!" roared Tsunade.

"TSUNADE!" everyone turned towards Jiraiya who had a cold expression on his face, glaring straight at the three Elders.

"You heard didn't you if we go against the Daimyo it will be the end of Konoha. I had begun training the boy in the control of the fox's chakra during the Chūnin exam as attested to his use and control of it during his match." He said all the while attempting to drill holes into Danzō with his eyes.

"With all due respect, Jiraiya, your training with the container in the use of the _Kyūbi__'s_ chakra has not garnered the desired results. Clearly the boy's emotions are linked to its power, and since he is unable to control his emotions, he cannot control a large amount of the_Kyūbi's_ chakra without him losing all sense of himself. The proof shown in the condition of his teammate Uchiha Sasuke arrived back in the village. A person the container considers his best friend. This of course also shows how he could easily turn on us should he feel too much rage or hate. Something that might have been avoided had the Sandaime Hokage allowed me to adopt and properly train the boy." He stated looking towards the man in question Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Hiruzen Sarutobi ex-Hokage stared down Danzō "And turn him into one of your mindless puppets? I think not."

"He would have become the perfect weapon for Konoha, nothing more, nothing less. Despite our differences or what you might think of me, you know that I always have the best interest of Konoha at heart." stated Danzō calmly.

"More like your own interest if you ask me. This is all Bullshit! That boy has done nothing but stay loyal to a village that has scorned him since birth and now he is being punished for using something he never asked for to begin with." growled Tsume Inuzuka; her clan prided itself on loyalty and she didn't like this at all nor did the other Clan Heads. "And don't think I can't smell the bloodlust rolling off you, Civilians!" she snarled her pupils turning to slits.

"That demon brat is the reason why we nearly lost Uchiha-sama! I say we execute him and be done with it once and for all, as a warning to all of our ninja!" A merchant of the civilian council said while the rest of them agree.

"I see no logic in executing the boy for a mission he actually completed. I agree with Tsume-san, this is foolish" stated Shibi Aburame

"Although we are pleased with the success of such a high rank and important mission achieved by a newly made Chūnin and a team of four Genin, we were concerned with the reports of the battle between him and his teammate Uchiha Sasuke." said Homura Mitokado one of the elders, alongside Danzō Shimura and Koharu Utatane.

"What had us concerned is the fact that he used a large amount of the Kyūbi chakra in his battle against Uchiha Sasuke and caused a great deal of destruction in the Valley of the End. Hence, we had to take measures for the village's safety." Elder Koharu Utatane remarked.

Shikaku Nara decided to speak up. "More like protecting your own hides. Just because you can't tell the difference between the nine-tailed fox and a blond haired boy doesn't give you the right to do this to him. For all we know the actions of this village in regards to Naruto have been anything but fair, we are just lucky that it didn't result in the fox breaking free and continuing what it started 13 years ago."

"Frankly, I half expected Naruto to go berserk during his childhood with all the hatred thrown at him and it surprised me that he wished to protect the village that scorned him, if he decided to destroy the village then we gave him enough reason to detest it. What would the Yondaime think if he saw how the village he sacrificed himself for, dishonored his last wish." Inoichi Yamanaka asked.

"It's because of the fox brat that we won't know what the Yondaime actually thought." Replied a rather rotund civilian council member.

"Think before you open that hole you switched with your ass and start spouting shit, Goro-san" said a carmine pink haired woman Saya Haruno, Sakura's mother and one of the few members on the civilian council who has the respect of the Ninja council and one of those precious few who saw Naruto for who he truly is, a kind hearted boy.

The rotund man Goro got red faced "Watch your mouth, Demon loving whore."

Tsume stood up immediately "Insult her again, Fat ass, pretty please so that I can rip out your throat." She said while flexing her claws to prove her point.

"Don't strain yourself over trash like him Tsume. Tough I would enjoy one less annoying voice and it would be even more easygoing on the eyes." Said Hiashi with his Byakugan pulsing as he glared down the civilians. "And don't even try to say a word Goro-_san_, unlike you Saya-san actually worked hard for her position. So to quote her 'stop spouting shit' it is starting to get disturbing to think that the Yondaime sacrificed himself for this."

Everyone in the room including Saya was surprised that he not only defended her but was openly supporting Naruto, Chōza Akimichi just stared blankly "What brought about this change Hiashi." Its true Hiashi was always neutral when it came to matters concerning Naruto in the past.

"Let's just say during the Chūnin exams I had an epiphany and leave it at that." But in truth his mind was replaying an incident that occurred during the month before the third stage of the exam.

_*****Flashback*****_

"What are you doing here, _**Boy?**_" Hiashi's tone became more dangerous as he confronted the Blond-haired Genin in the Leaf Hospital Hallway outside a one Hinata Hyūga's room as she slept from the injuries received from Neji. "Your presence is not needed here."

"Considering how your clan treats family members, you will forgive me if I'm not convinced Hyūga-_sama._" Naruto glared at the man not backing away from him. "I know all about your clan's branch family and about their curses." He gave an empty laugh "And the villagers call me a monster."

"Don't you dare insinuate that I don't care for my daughter or family?"

"Care…To care for someone…, it's very important Hyūga-sama; it has the power to heal, warmth that staves off pain. Proof to a child that someone cares; a loving kiss, a hug to wash those tears and nightmares away, to show that you care. Those words 'I love you, Sochi (son)', 'I love you, Musume (daughter)'. If you have any worries you can come to me; so what you fell I'll pick you up, so what you made a mistake I'm right here, that assurance. To care…this is what it means to care for someone, right Hyūga-sama." Hiashi's face was a myriad of emotions as he looked towards Naruto as he turned and walked away from him "I'm glad to hear that you _think _that you care."

Hiashi stared wide-eyed at Naruto's back; he stopped suddenly and looked over his shoulder in a low voice laced with grief "Tell me Hyūga-sama, have you heard of the Solomon Islands." Hiashi shook his head. "It was in a very old book I read in the library. When natives of the islands want to clear a patch of forest for farming, they don't cut down the tree; do you know what they do?" Hiashi shook his head again "Everyone gathers round a tree and begin throwing insults at it, they **Curse it!** They curse its very existence and in just a few days time the tree begins to wither away…it dies on its own **unwanted**, **all alone**."

Hiashi just stared shocked at the retreating form of Naruto Uzumaki, the pain in the boy's voice was as clear as day and every sentence he said struck a chord in his soul _'Is this what your eyes saw in the boy Hinata, what I and the entire clan couldn't see even with our so called all seeing eyes.'_

The tears flowing down Naruto's face spoke volumes of his pain and what he had lost _'How close are you to withering away Naruto Uzumaki'_ Hiashi opened Hinata's door and he stood rooted at the doorstep staring at his elder daughter's prone form and thoughts filled his head about his treatment towards his family and the Hyūga clan as a whole and finally to his wife Hayami _'Haya-chan…what a fool I've been, I bet you're waiting for me to kick the bucket so that you can kill me again.'_

He looked towards his daughter he closed the door and left for the Hyūga clan compound and as soon as he reached home he locked himself in his study room and did something he didn't do since his wife's death…he cried…he cried his heart out ashamed of himself.

'_You're not weak Hinata, I am'_

_**~~~Flashback~~~**_

"The fact remains that there is nothing we can do to overturn this ruling." Said Hiashi wearing a grim expression "It appears exile is Naruto's only option."

The Clan Heads wore grim expressions knowing no good will come of this and they might finally lose the Naruto they know and replace him with what the villagers fear so greatly.

_**Room 209, Konoha General Hospital**_

"Did you hear what they were saying Gaara?"

"Every word Uchiha." Opening one sea foam green eye and looking towards Sasuke Uchiha. "Whatever it is it involves Naruto and Lady Hokage seemed less than cordial about it."

"What a drag." Groaned the cloud watching strategist Shikamaru Nara

"Gaara-san could you tell us exactly what you heard." Asked Neji Hyūga a tinge of red on his cheeks as he noticed the weight on his shoulder was his teammate Tenten.

"It was about a council meeting called without the Hokage' approval, a one Danzō Shimura is responsible and he possesses the seal of the Fire Daimyo."

"If he had a seal of the Daimyo himself then it must be a matter of great importance indeed and must be relevant to recent events" said Shino Aburame.

"I really don't get it, why Naruto? The villagers seem less than grateful that he saved me and more hateful that he hurt me." Sasuke scoffed as he said the last part, if anything Naruto was holding back seeing as it could easily been him on the bed.

"Now that you mention it, ever since I have known Naruto he has always been at the receiving end of the villager's anger and scorn." Said Shikamaru going into his thinking position

"I concur with Shikamaru-san's observation." Said Shino

"Could it be his pranks?" asked Neji

"Impossible no amount of pranks no matter how bad, would be enough cause for outright hatred and actual attempts on his life." retorted Sasuke

"Surely we are missing something." sighed Neji

"Something that occurred in his past or something involving his parents perhaps." remarked Shino adjusting his sunglasses "Or both perhaps"

"The 10th of October!" exclaimed the Nara as his eyes shot open

"Huh" Sasuke was dumfounded "Where did you pull that number out of."

"Don't you see the connection?"

"It was the day the Kyūbino Yōko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox) attacked Konoha, but I don't see your point." said Neji frowning.

"Exactly but it is also Naruto's birthday!" said the Nara.

"Then it is illogical not to mention completely ridiculous to hate someone for just being born on that day. It's not like Naruto had a choice in the matter." remarked the now frowning Aburame

"No, it's not that Naruto was born on that day but something else triggered the hatred towards Naruto." said Shikamaru with sad expression on his face.

"So you figured it out Nara." Said Gaara his eyes still closed

"You're one too aren't you Gaara-san." Shikamaru asked Gaara, he just nodded once.

"Which number?" Shikamaru asked Gaara, to which he lifted just one finger.

"What are you two on about?" asked an irate Sasuke.

"Think about it, 13 years ago the Kyūbino Yōko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox) attacked Konoha but was defeated by the Yondaime Hokage, but don't you find it strange that the Kyūbi a being that in the books was touted as a being that could level mountains with a flick of its claws and create Tsunami's with a mere touch of its tail was killed by a single human." Said Shikamaru sighing deeply this was all so troublesome.

"The Yondaime Hokage was the strongest Nin of Konoha and was a genius in Ninjutsu, and also the most feared being in the elemental countries. It is plausible that he possessed a jutsu that could kill the Kyūbi at the cost of his life." Said Shino as his kikaichū buzzed around him.

"Plausible yes, probable no, wouldn't the adults and the texts say that he defeated the Kyūbi with the use of a Kinjutsu, actually naming it but no it is just said that the Yondaime killed the Kyūbi no explanations at all. Wouldn't we want every country to know of the Yondaime' accomplishments, Come to think of it why is it that with the nine bijū out there only Kyūbi is supposedly killed by the Yondaime, wouldn't someone prior to the Yondaime' time have similar instances and killed a bijū, I find it hard to believe that we killed the nine-tails when the one-tail still exists." Said Shikamaru solemnly, the more he thought about it the more his theory was solidified.

Shino nodded at that it made sense that kinjutsu or no, Konoha would render an explanation. Sasuke connected the dots as he looked wide-eyed at Gaara then at Naruto "No it can't be possible. The red chakra, that bloodlust."

"The red chakra?" Neji looked towards the now horrified Uchiha "I admit when I faced Naruto during the Chūnin Exam that chakra frightened me."

"I was sure that my strikes were accurate, when Naruto went down the match ended but it was not done when my Byakugan looked at his chakra it was surreal, almost like looking into the eyes of a demon…" Neji froze when he said that last part "you don't think that Naruto's the Kyu..."

"No! He is not the Nine-tails." stated Gaara eyes open glaring at the Hyūga for making such a statement "As I hold the _Ichibi no Shukaku_, he holds the _Kyūbi no Yōko _within him."

"Jinchūriki…the power of human sacrifice…that is what people like me and Naruto are called and our lives are something we wouldn't wish on our worst enemies."

* * *

><p>A.N: I repeat all Oc' and original Jutsu belong to me and I will only loan Jutsu if you ask for permission first and if you feel that the info on the Jutsu is not sufficient I realize that and will put up a chapter for jutsu alone. Most of the jutsu I have written are invented on the spot most from other sources adapted into jutsu and if you do take a jutsu from me please give credit where credit is due as one writer to another you understand how long it takes to come up with our ideas and you don't want it taken from you ungratefully.<p>

Well what do you guys think?

Constructive criticisms are encouraged.

If you guys have any ideas you want to share on this fic feel free I will take your any suggestions into account and give due credit to any I use.

If any Indians are reading this fic the flashback involving Hiashi and Naruto is inspired by the Hindi movie Taare Zameen Par.

And yes the song at the beginning of the chapter is connected to Naruto but you guys have to wait till the 4th or 5th chapter to find out.

Sakura-Sasuke, Shikamaru-Temari, Neji-Tenten, Naruto-Hinata fans rejoice

And before anyone says anything Hayate is alive, I made it so he survived the hit and didn't wake up till after the Chūnin exams.

And Sandaime is alive; the reason for him surviving the _Shiki Fūjin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)_ will be explained in a later chapter. But this is a hint the third survived, now who else do we know who used the seal. *wink**wink*

This pairing idea I'm taking from the Fan fic **The Raikage **by Aragon Potter - Lee-Yakumo (kinda surprising pairing but has plenty of possibilities)

This is a Naruto Harem (Kyūbi included) fic so pairing suggestions anyone, if giving suggestions give me reasons for it as well and I will take them into consideration.

So please review people!

P.S. – what did you'll think of the ending of this chapter and the saying below.

* * *

><p>"The sadness will last forever."<p>

-Vincent van Gogh (Painter)


	3. Chapter 2: Silent Pain

**Remolino: Ultimate Hunter**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist Kishimoto's world Naruto and the Jurassic Park world.[And various others]

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends: 

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's: Bloodline Limit Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _'__Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**__**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu: _Wind Style • Silent Wind [__Fūton__ • Kaze no Sairento]_

Song start-}_ {_

Song ends-}_ {_

**Chapter 2: Silent Pain**

* * *

><p>"Your scientists were so preoccupied with whether or not they could, they didn't stop to think if they should."<p>

-Ian Malcolm (Jurassic Park)

* * *

><p>"…wh…at?" Naruto was shocked at what he was just told; he was being exiled for 4 years…4 years from his home all because he used the Kyūbi's chakra against Sasuke.<p>

"This is BULLSHIT!" shouted Sasuke "I'm the one who has done wrong here why is Naruto being punished." Every team in the room including their sensei's looked incredulously towards Jiraiya, Hiruzen and Tsunade hoping one of them will say 'Just Kidding' or 'Gotcha' but their expressions said it all.

"It wasn't our decision to make Sasuke." Said Hiruzen with a heavy heart, he had made many mistakes regarding Naruto.

"Then whose was it!" Glared Sasuke as Naruto with empty eyes stared silently at his hands.

"The Fire Daimyō, over the fact that he used excessive force and injured you to bring you back." Answered Jiraiya feeling saddened that he couldn't do anything to stop this.

"That isn't fair! I had gone rogue and according to Shinobi Regulations and Code the retrieval team is authorized for lethal force on target if necessary, and I stuck a _Chidori_ through his chest…twice! I think that would be more than enough reason to authorize force, excessive or lethal." replied Sasuke.

"I'm with Sasuke on this, what kind of bullshit is this." snarled Kiba he couldn't believe this crap he was hearing.

Sakura was tearing up; it was like the world was conspiring to make sure that she would be a teammate short. "This isn't fair! This isn't fair at all."

"Considering the fact that I was the team leader for the mission then any blame for any fault of a subordinate should fall on me. If Naruto is being punished for carrying out an order of his squad leader then by proxy his punishment and responsibility should be mine!" stated Shikamaru out of the blue silencing everyone.

"It isn't that simple Shikamaru." Said Hiruzen while proud of every Nin in this room for standing up for Naruto especially Sasuke, he knew Daimyo will not change his mind over this and an appeal could take months if and if he allows one.

"Oh, I get it, the senile fool is afraid of what Naruto contains and holds at bay and hates him like the rest of this ungrateful village!" shouted Sasuke heatedly as he sat back down holding his reopened wounds.

The Jōnin, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Hiruzen were shocked by his proclamation none more so than Naruto as he looked at Sasuke with wide eyes and as he looked at his friends various expressions only Neji, Shikamaru and Shino held an expression of understanding and nodded just once towards Naruto a gesture not unnoticed by the adults in the room.

'_They know about Naruto's burden but they don't seem to think any differently about him, in fact I think Naruto has gained their respect. But it doesn't seem like everyone knows.'_ Jiraiya smiled as he looked around the room and his eyes fell on Naruto.

"What did you mean by that, Sasuke-kun" Ino voiced the question in the entire rookies minds as they looked towards Sasuke who seemed to have realized what he let slip.

"Um...Ah... That isn't something I can speak of, if you guys want to know ask Naruto, it is about him after all." Giving Naruto a look that clearly said 'tell them' as the rookies turned towards the person in question.

Naruto's mind was in turmoil over the fact that he was being exiled but now he was contemplating revealing his biggest secret to his comrades.

"**Do it, Kit.**"

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard that oddly familiar voice and looked around searching for the source.

"**I'm in your head Kit. If you want to speak to me just think it.**"

'_Kyūbi…how are you able to speak to me like this.'_

"**You drew more of my chakra than necessary during our battle with the young Uchiha and thus allowed us to speak freely without the need for me to drag you to your mindscape.**"

'_Fine, but what did you mean earlier.' _not really caring that the Kyūbi could speak in his mind.

"**What I meant was you had better tell them about me.**"

'_I…I can't.'_

"**Would you rather have them hear it from someone else who could easily manipulate their feelings? Or They hear it from you right here right now, at least this way you can find out who you can trust with your life and if your so called friends are worthy of you. They will find out one day eventually and you know it, and I know you dread their reaction but this is the best opportunity to find out who your allies are.**"

'…'

"**Kit, understand you are being banished and you don't much time to tell them personally. It's now or never Kit.**"

"I understand." Said Naruto nodding his head firmly he looked at his friends with a determined gaze "I will only tell this once, so listen very carefully, October 10th my birthday was the day _Kyūbi no Yōko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox) _attacked Konoha and we have been told…" he was interrupted by a frowning Tsunade.

"Naruto that is an S-rank secret you are going to tell them."

"A secret that belongs to me _Hokage-sama_ and I will speak of it whether you like it or not." said Naruto with an empty voice that made Tsunade and rest of the adults cringe.

"We understand Naruto, but your friends may not be ready for It." said Hiruzen but Naruto seemed to ignore him and continued.

"We have been told that the Yondaime defeated and killed the Kyūbi that fateful night, then throw what you have been told out of your mind because Kyūbi is a Bijū and no matter how powerful the Yondaime may have been he could not kill the Kyūbi and so he went for the next best thing, that was to seal it…into a newborn." Naruto said the last parts forlornly and his face had a mock smile "Anyone cares to guess who the lucky kid was…Anyone?"

"His last wish was that the village sees me as a hero for holding the Kyūbi, well we know how well that turned out."

There wasn't a single Genin who wasn't shocked by what they heard all of them just stared dumbly at Naruto and were finally piecing together the many things they had noticed about Naruto's life in the village, it finally made sense the villagers scorn, Naruto's disappearances during the Kyūbi festival, why he was always alone. They all felt like such imbeciles and Sakura looked at Gaara figuring it out that Gaara was the same as Naruto and knowing how Gaara was during the Chūnin Exams before Naruto changed him for the better, she began to wonder what if Naruto wasn't the ever-smiling prankster would he have turned into a bloodthirsty Gaara, tears fell from her eyes as she looked towards Naruto.

"I won't blame you'll, if you called me a monster or tried to kill me right now." said Naruto and he watched their various expressions and saw a glaring Tenten move towards him and he assumed she was going to kill him, everyone else tensed as her hand went to her Shuriken holster on her waist and she pulled out a scroll and bonked Naruto on the head.

"Itai!" and she bonked him on the head again this time harder.

"Itai! What the hell was that for!" shouted Naruto holding his head; he froze when he looked towards Tenten, she had this aura of purple energy and glowing eyes as she handled the scroll menacingly.

"Call yourself a monster again and I'll use something heavier than a scroll to knock you out and then use you for target practice, understand." she said as Naruto nodded his head rapidly scared out of his wits. She smiled as she hugged him "You're not a monster; you're more an annoying little brother that I have come to respect and care for." His eyes widened as she pulled away. "And besides the only thing I find remotely demonic about you is your pranking abilities, I mean come on how many of us can paint the Hokage Monument in broad daylight and only get caught once he draws attention to himself and then have the ANBU go on a wild goose chase, in a bright Orange jumpsuit at that." She finished giggling at the end as everyone else has similar reactions.

Naruto's head was bent and his hair shadowed his eyes but he had a smile on his face not the smile he always wore, no this one was different. "Thanks _Aneue__ (Big sister)_."

She kissed him on the cheek "Any time _otouto__ (Little Brother)_."

"YOSH, NARUTO'S FIRES OF YOUTH SHINE ON." said Lee pumping his fist into the air and the volume of his voice actually startled Gaara off his chair.

Just as Tsunade was about to reprimand Lee on shouting in a Hospital *BONK* *BONK* *BONK* and Lee sported three large bumps. Tenten, Ino and Sakura stood over him with smoking fists glaring at him.

"Pipe down! Ya moron this is a hospital and we don't need you to wake the dead." growled Sakura.

"I think it may be too late for that Sakura." Ino dramatically exclaimed pointing at Jiraiya and Kakashi "Dead men walking."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean." asked a frowning Jiraiya, crossing his arms.

"With all due respect Jiraiya-sama, you have gotten numerous beatings from Kunoichi including me and civilian women when you peeped on us in the hot-springs, you would have to be a zombie to survive that." said Tenten glaring at him along with the other females in the room. "Oh, and would it help that you are about to survive another one of Lady Tsunade's punches."

Jiraiya turned around just as Tsunade punched him into the floor "Baka!" she exclaimed as he twitched and pulled himself back up. Tenten blushed as she saw Neji activate his Byakugan and throw killer intent and an 'I'll kill you where stand' glare towards Jiraiya.

Everyone laughed at Jiraiya's expense even Gaara cracked one of his non-psychotic smiles as Naruto laughed the loudest, Kakashi chuckled but he stopped suddenly and looked at Sakura "Why am I considered a zombie."

"Eh…Kakashi-sensei when you have that little book of yours you act just like a zombie." giggled Sakura as everyone laughed once again as Kakashi looked depressed. Then they all became sober with the thought that this may be last time that Naruto will be with them like this.

"Man, it feels so wrong to blame Naruto." Chōji clenched his fist "If I ever see the Fire Daimyo I'm knocking his teeth out. I don't care if I'm imprisoned for it because I know for a fact if someone like Naruto who loves food as much as I do can't be a demon, they love human flesh."

Everyone sweat dropped at that, "**No, Thank you; I prefer human food to scrawny humans any day. Don't associate me low-level demon vermin.**"

'_Kyūbi…wait you don't like human flesh, but what about those stories.'_

"**Exaggeration, I assure you, I hate human flesh, all that stories of me as a devourer of men…bah I only chewed in self defense never swallowed and that devourer part is true in another sense.**"

'_You're not making any sense.'_

"**I'll tell you when you're older and if you're lucky show you in detail. Now tell your big-boned friend what I said.**"

"Uh…Chōji Kyūbi says it would be grateful if you didn't associate it with low-level scum demons who devour human flesh and Kyūbi said that it prefers human food to humans any day." said Naruto sheepishly as everyone stared at him.

"Naruto you spoke with the Nine-tails." asked a wide-eyed Sasuke.

"Yeah, well during our battle I drew more chakra than required and so Kyūbi took the chance to set up a mental link so we could speak without the need for me to be knocked out." Naruto scratched the back of his neck and looked around nervously.

"Kyūbi prefers human food, but the stories of it devouring human flesh." asked Jiraiya wondering.

"Kyūbi says and I quote 'I only chewed in self defense, never swallowed.' End quote" Everyone sweat dropped at that comment. "And Kyūbi says that I should leave tonight."

Everyone stared in shock Naruto was going to leave tonight, Tsunade had tears in her eyes "But we still have time Naruto."

"And let the council run me out of the village, no, I agree with Kyūbi the sooner I leave the better." said Naruto with a sad determination in his eyes.

"Then it is settled, Naruto Uzumaki you will leave for your exile tonight at 12 minutes past midnight through the main gates during the guard shift, Jiraiya will smuggle you out and stay with you half way to your destination where you will carry out the rest of your sentence." Sarutobi Hiruzen said solemnly he wasn't able to look Naruto in the eyes.

Naruto just nodded and smiled sadly "I guess I got to get ready huh."

"Leave that part to us." smiled Tsunade "Kakashi, Asuma I want the two of you to copy Ninjutsu that are suitable for Naruto and one copy of the book _Jutsu: A path of Creation and Expansion_ from the Jōnin Libraries on second thought Jiraiya, Gai, Kurenai go along with them, Jiraiya help them in sealing and see if you can scrounge up that dusty old book on Fūinjutsu you found as a Chūnin, I know you hid it somewhere in the Hokage Archives and Kurenai see if you can find any Genjutsu that Naruto can learn copy off the Forbidden scroll if you must, Gai you look in the Taijutsu section and pull out some rare Taijutsu techniques, we know Naruto here is unpredictable in his style find something that compliments that and while you're at it ask Hayate to help you in some Kenjutsu styles as well. "

Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai nodded their heads and with a resounding "Hai! (Yes) Hokage-sama." left in puffs of smoke to carry out their orders. Jiraiya nodded "Done, Tsunade-hime." And left the same way as the Jōnin

"Shizune, I want you to get some books specifically _The Herb and the Snake_; _The Dark side of Plants/Animals_ and a few medical jutsu as well. Kiba I heard you like reading books on hunting which one would you suggest for Naruto." Kiba was surprised when the Hokage asked for his suggestion as were everyone else in the room.

"Wait, Kiba can read." asked a snickering Naruto in an incredulous tone.

"Shut it, Naruto! Shizune-san get the book _Jungle: Shadow Trails_ it'll help in the basics of tracking, hunting, skinning, First-Aid and also holds information on various wildlife both aquatic and terrestrial; edible/non-edible; profitable/non-profitable." said Kiba petting Akamaru who barked nodding his head, further surprising everyone that Kiba read something that useful.

"Wow, you used such big words." Ino smirked at him, making him go red-faced.

"Hey, I come from a family who specialize in tracking and are a majority of Konoha Hunter-nin, don't you think it's only natural that I read up on what my family does." said an indignant Kiba "Don't tell me you guys thought I was a dumb as a doornail pervert." Seeing their reactions of averting their eyes and whistling innocently, his shoulders slumped and he mumbled about cruel friends and so on.

"Well, Shizune get going, Shino go along with her and help." Shino nodded and left along with Shizune. "Sakura, Ino I want the two of you to get Naruto some proper clothing, Here" she gave Sakura a piece of paper "I took the liberty of getting Naruto's measurements." She was interrupted by Tenten "Tsunade-sama, they can come with me to my family's store and I can pick up some weapons at the same time."

Tsunade nodded at her suggestion "I'll pay you back later, Lee go with them." Lee perked up when he heard his name "YES, HOKAGE-SAMA" to which he received a repeat of his previous outburst and the girls dragged his prone body away with them.

"Baa-chan, you do know that you sent Lee of all people to help buy me clothes." While he had no problem with Lee and Gai sensei' fashion sense…he just didn't want to think about it.

"Oh, don't you worry, Lee will be doing grunt work by helping the girls carry the stuff." she said nonchalantly as if it was the most common thing in the world, truth be it was every man is reduced to that during shopping, and all the males in the room sweat dropped just thinking about it.

Tsunade looked towards Naruto and smiled "I and Sarutobi-sensei will be leaving in a while and gather the money granted to you and try to distract that rotten root Danzō and the Elders."

Naruto raised his hand "Baa-chan, what are the books for and where do I carry out my exile."

"Well _Jutsu: A path of Creation and Expansion _is a very old book with very few copies around , which are located in the Jōnin secret library, it's a very important book so important that Orochimaru stole a copy, as the name suggests it is helpful when you attempt to create new jutsu or expand/improve a pre-existing one." Naruto' eyes widened when he heard this and his eyes flickered towards Sasuke for a second as if he was contemplating something, but he listened to Tsunade for now.

"_The Herb and the Snake_ is a book written by Orochimaru himself, he may be twisted now but before his defection this was one of his best works as it list the various useful herbs and poison recipes including their various antidotes."

"_The Dark side of Plants/Animals_ is also written by Orochimaru at around the same time and it lists the various poisonous plants and animals which can be used readily as weapons and also to avoid, it also includes various plants which can also readily be used as antidotes and _Jungle: Shadow Trails_ is written by a retired Hunter-nin from Kiri, Kiba already listed it's uses, I'm giving you these books to help you in your journey and if you're well versed in them they can help you greatly in earning some cash from nearby villages. As to the location where you're staying Jiraiya will inform you when you leave tonight." Tsunade walked up to him and hugged him "Know that I …no we truly are sorry for what's happening." She turned along with Sarutobi to leave the room "Don't you worry Baa-chan, this won't bring me down not one bit, Dattebayo!" Said Naruto flashing his trade mark fox-grin, she bit her lip as she left the room.

_**With Tsunade and Hiruzen**_

"Sensei?" Tsunade and Hiruzen walked out of the Hospital.

"Yes, Tsunade"

"I don't care what you think or if Naruto might despise us later, but Naruto has sacrificed enough for this ungrateful village, and suffered for something he had no part in and for that reason I'm giving him the scrolls." She had a small frown but her eyes were filled with fiery determination as she spoke.

Sarutobi Hiruzen' eyes widened at what she was implying "Tsunade, you can't be serious Naruto is not ready …." He would have continued if not for the fact Tsunade froze in her tracks, he just looked at her.

"Not…ready?" her tone angry "Sensei you saw what a life Naruto has lived, a childhood destroyed by unwarranted scorn and hatred, you say you tried your hardest to give Naruto a normal life well look where we stand now sensei, Minato must be rolling in his grave if he knew about the crap the village he sacrificed himself for put his son through and I guarantee that if he had a second chance against the Kyūbi knowing how Naruto's life will turn out, he'll let the village burn to the ground." And with that she walked past him.

Sarutobi couldn't retort, he couldn't come up with any arguments because she's right and he knew whether for good or bad Naruto will know of his parents and it went as far as banishment for him to find out and he knew he himself may be far from innocent regarding Naruto. Looking towards the sky, then towards the Yondaime' face on the monument he closed his eyes _'Minato, I failed you. Kushina, I'm so sorry for lying to you that night.'_ He sighed deeply and hurried towards Tsunade _'I wonder where you are Kushina.'_

_**Back with Naruto**_

Sasuke looked forlornly towards Naruto who just gave him a wide-smile "Well, _Teme (Bastard)_, it looks like we won't be seeing each other for a while, huh."

"Naruto, I-I-I'm sorry." Everyone looked at the Uchiha; clearly he was deeply regretting all what has happened.

"Nah, don't be." Naruto waved his hand "Should've known it was only a matter of time before they throw me out." The three hidden ANBU stationed there flinched when they heard the cold voice he used.

"And besides, I don't blame you at all, nu uh, not one bit. It's that Orochi-teme who's to blame for all this." said Naruto his voice returning to its happy tone, Sasuke looking down the entire time didn't notice the glint in Naruto' eyes "Though something' bothering me, may be you'll clear it up for me."

Sasuke shot up in his chair "What is it?"

"Just that, after receiving that hickey from that pasty faced snake and your sudden wish to go to a guy who could be playing for the other side of the fence and your obsession with a guy who killed your clan, 24-7 and just happens to be your brother no less, kinda makes one question your taste." Naruto cupping his chin in a mock thoughtful expression, every guy in the room was giving Sasuke a blank look and slowly backed away from him as they put Naruto's words to their imagination, the two male ANBU stationed face faulted and the female ANBU started giggling.

Everyone had various reactions which were as such,

With Kiba he moved a little closer to the window prepared to jump through it, not caring if they were on the second floor and Akamaru immediately forgot he was injured as he scampered into Kiba's jacket whimpering.

Neji was muttering "There is nothing to fear, I am a Hyūga. There is nothing to fear, I am a Hyūga…" hoping that the more he said it, the more he would believe it.

Chōji pulled out a paper bag and began breathing in and out of it as he began hyperventilating.

Gaara's sand began covering him to the point only his eyes were visible and they seemed to be staring a hole into Sasuke.

Shikamaru's reaction was the most stupendous, spectacular, unbelievable and most predictable "_Mendokusē (Troublesome)._"

Hinata moved a bit closer towards Naruto, a tinge of red in her cheeks as she looked towards Sasuke with an understanding look.

Sasuke gripped the arms of his chair as he began shaking, his face red with rage and embarrassment but mostly rage and his Sharingan activated and the three tomoe' spun menacingly, he looked at Naruto "Naruto" in a very low voice drawing the blonde's attention "**YOUR DEAD, DOBE**." And jumped at Naruto and began wringing his neck comically, to which Gaara and Shikamaru pried Uchiha off.

Coughing heavily Naruto rubbed his neck and mock glared at the Uchiha "What the hell, _Teme_, you trying take my head off or feel me up you pervert." He smiled as he incited an another reaction from the normally uncaring Uchiha, watching as Sasuke struggled against his captors roaring in anger "What in heaven's name make you think that I was GAY."

"Ya well you didn't exactly paint a pretty picture when you ignored all those adoring fans of yours during the academy, especially Sakura and Ino, so what the hell was I supposed to think or any guy with half a brain for that matter." As everyone laughed at Sasuke as Sasuke screamed at Naruto "Screw you! I'm straight!"

Naruto grinned "They say denial's the first stage and besides you don't even have a girl you like."

Sasuke mumbled something that even Shikamaru and Gaara who were restraining him couldn't make out, "Eh…what was that _Teme_, speak up." Naruto cupped his ear and waited for him to react.

"Sa-Sa" Sasuke tried to speak the name through his teeth. "Sa-Sa, what Sasuke spit it out." snapped Naruto.

"SAKURA, there I said it you happy now, dobe." Averting his eyes to the ground, Naruto and everyone in the room were shocked to hear this, everyone turned their eyes to Naruto whose head was bent his eyes shadowed by his hair "You better not break her heart _Teme_, never again do I want to watch her cry, do you hear me Sasuke." he said in a chillingly low voice.

"Trust me Naruto you don't need to tell me twice." replied Sasuke, then he looked like he had an idea as Shikamaru, Gaara, Chōji and Kiba gave Naruto some pointers on living on his own, Sasuke looked towards the two Hyūga' and gestured to them to follow him.

"Where are you going Sasuke?" asked Naruto as the Uchiha and the Hyūga's neared the door.

Opening the door Sasuke smirked at him "Just catching some fresh air dobe."

The three dōjutsu wielders just sat outside on a bench adjacent to Naruto's room, Sasuke sighed as he looked towards the ceiling "Hinata, you have to confess to Naruto."

Hinata' eyes widened in surprise and Neji' narrowed in anger, "Hinata-sama you have no obligation to listen to the Uchiha."

"Shut up, Neji! I'm speaking to Hinata here and you might actually agree with me once you hear me out." snarled Sasuke.

"Neji-niisan, I-I wan-want to hear Sasuke-kun-n o-out-t." said Hinata.

"Thank you Hinata, The reason I want you to confess is because, I realized something during our fight at the valley where I nearly killed him, If not on a mission, then by a poison or a rare disease or just plain old age we all die, death' a part of the ninja lifestyle and I just want Naruto to know that there is a girl who was in love with him since before the academy."

Neji looked at Sasuke and frowned knowing that he had a point, perhaps it would be good for both Hinata and Naruto "As loath as I'm to say I agree with the Uchiha." he saw downcast expression and the fear in her eyes, the fear of rejection, "And besides do you really want to wait four years to gather the courage to tell him and risk losing him to some woman who might use him for her own ends." He continued getting the result he was hoping for as Hinata had determined look in her eye and a cold fury from the thought of a woman who might do such a thing to sweet boy she loved.

"Thank you, Sasuke-niisan, Neji-niisan." Both the boys were shocked at the reply, Neji cause she didn't stutter and how she referred to the errant Uchiha, Sasuke' mind went reeling at that reply _'niisan, she called me big brother.'_ his wide eyes followed her back as she walked back inside the room.

"What are you attempting Uchiha." asked Neji trying to figure out Sasuke's motives.

"Hnn" Earning a tick mark from the Hyūga, _'Guess I mustn't disappoint my new role to Hinata'_

'_Always wanted a little sister'_

Hinata took a deep breath as she opened the door and walked in with a small smile, it seemed that Shikamaru understood the look in her eyes because he gestured for both Kiba and Gaara to follow him out.

She sat down beside Naruto' bed and saw him flash a big smile "Sakura-chan told me you've never left my side ever since I got stuck on this bed, Thank you, Hinata for worrying about me and for being such a great friend."

Her breath stopped as he thanked her with a hug, she tightened the hug "What's wrong Hinata."

"I used to always cry and give up... I made many wrong turns... But you helped me find the right path, Naruto-kun... I always chased after you... I wanted to catch up to you... I want to walk beside you all the time... I just want to be with you... When I watch you, I feel strong, like I can do anything - that even I am worth something. Because... I love you..." she pulled back from the hug, she saw his shocked expression and assumed the worst and spun around to leave, tears in her eyes; she would have run out of the room, if it weren't for the fact that Naruto grabbed her wrist which caused her to slip forward and fall onto Naruto; if Neji saw what happened next he would have said that it was fated and Naruto may have for just that once, agreed with him; as Hinata fell her lips connected with Naruto' and both were currently staring into each other's widened eyes.

Hinata moved her hands to his chest to push away but hesitated when Naruto held her hand and deepened the kiss as a response to her confession, Hinata' eyes widened as she felt him deepen the kiss and closed her eyes as well savoring it, as Naruto pulled away Hinata' eyes were still closed not moving from her position; Naruto smiled "I can't say that I love you."

Hinata eyes shot open tears welling up, "Perhaps with time I may come to love you, which is if you let me, of course."

Hinata pulled him into a tight hug "Yes Naruto, Yes."

Naruto smiled "Dattebayo!"

_**0:00 - Midnight**_

"I guess this is goodbye, dobe." remarked Sasuke.

"Guess so..." thumping his fist "Oh and before I forget Baa-chan I have a request and you can't say no."

"Humph fine, what is it?" Tsunade replied obviously trying to put up a tough guy act and failing miserably.

"I want you to give Sasuke a copy of that book _Jutsu: A path of Creation and Expansion_."

"M-m-me, but why?" asked a shocked Sasuke.

"Cause I want to have a spar with you when I come back, _Teme_…no scratch that I have a better idea, you will share the book with our friends and I want to have a spar with everyone when I come back."

"Like you'll get any stronger in four years time dobe! Don't make me laugh." Sasuke smiled smugly.

"I'm not gonna be slacking off in my training if that's what you mean, I mean four years without seeing your ugly mug will be great motivation." Naruto smiled back as he held out his arm which Sasuke clasped with his own.

They nodded at each other making that silent promise to each other, Naruto turned to see his other teammate who was crying her eyes out "Hey, now Sakura-chan there's no need to cry, it's only four years and I'll be back before you know it." giving her a thumbs up and his smile, she just hugged him in response.

"Y-y-you better stay safe you Baka." she choked through sobs.

"I promise Sakura." Kakashi put his hand on the blonde' shoulder a lost look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto for everything, if only I had trained you guys more seriously than none of this would ever have happened." to which Naruto shook his head.

"_Īe_ _(no)_ Sensei, you taught me, you accepted me, you believed in me and most of all you didn't hate me and the most important thing you ever taught me is '_Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.'_ So thank you _Inu (dog)_."

Kakashi' eye widened as did Sarutobi who asked "How did you know Kakashi' ANBU code Naruto."

Naruto just gave a look that said 'you're getting senile old man' "Not many people in the village who have gravity defying grayish-white hair."

"Ah." Sarutobi replied with a sweat drop as Kakashi scratched his cheek everyone else sweat dropped at that.

"Time's almost up, guys." remarked Temari begrudgingly accepting this situation, she and Kankurō were appalled at the punishment given to Naruto for completing a mission of all things, they were more outspoken in their disapproval and anger than their younger brother Gaara.

Temari Sabaku stood at 5'2" has dark teal eyes and blond hair, which is gathered into four pigtails arranged around her head. The 15 year old elder sister to Kankurō and Gaara wore an outfit with a gray top worn over a darker purple-colored blouse and a dark blue skirt, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn on her calves and her left thigh, she also wears her headband around her neck. Her Giant Folding Fan (_tessen_) on her back.

Kankurō Sabaku stood at 5'5" has black eyes and brown hair. He is the 14 year old younger brother of Temari and the older brother of Gaara, the middle child of the late Fourth Kazekage, the puppeteer wore a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood with cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead. Kankurō sports cross-like face-paint design, he also wears gloves and carries his puppets on his back.

The sand siblings were going to escort Naruto along with Jiraiya before they go their separate ways.

Kankurō grasped Naruto' shoulder and smiled, giving a single nod, Jiraiya and the sand siblings stood together, Naruto turned away and walked away just speaking one word,

"Goodbye."

_} Someone who cares – Three days grace {_

_Every street in this city,_

_Is the same to me._

And they left speeding towards the gate, passing through town, Naruto taking in the sights as this was the last night he sees his village for a while, as they passed every street Naruto remembers the many hateful remarks and jibes the villagers sent towards him, but he didn't hate them he only pitied them.

_Everyone's got a place to be,_

_But there's no room for me._

He remembered as he passed the playground, the friends he made and he remembered the vast emptiness that engulfed him when he saw them hold hands with their parents.

_Am I to blame?_

_When the guilt and the shame_

_Hang over me,_

As they passed the academy he remembered the anger and animosity of the teachers towards him even Iruka at one point despised him, then he remembered the very reason for the hate on that fateful night, the night he was betrayed, the night he learned the truth, the night he learned of acceptance from Iruka Umino. Even after all that he had to wonder how was he blamed for the Kyūbi' assault on Konoha and was it wrong for him to be born at all.

_Like a dark cloud that_

_Chases you down_

_In the pouring rain_

The tears he had shed from the physical and psychological beatings he had to endure and of pain he hid behind a mask of a fool, a prankster.

_It's so hard_

_To find someone_

_Who cares about you?_

A five year old gulping down his twelfth bowl of ramen as a wide-eyed ramen chef Teuchi Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame looked on, mouths open in shock.

_But it's easy enough to find_

_Someone who looks down on you_

He remembered being thrown out of every food stall and restaurant the same night before meeting Teuchi and feeling kindness for the first time in a sea of hatred.

_Why is it so hard?_

_To find someone,_

_Who cares about you?_

The first time he befriended Sakura, when he protected her from bullies, meeting her mom and having ice cream for the first time.

_When it's easy enough to find_

_Someone who looks down on you?_

The Matron of the orphanage throwing him out in a fit of rage, him a 5 year old kid out into the cold world, he slept in an alley that cold rainy night.

_It's not what it seems_

_When you're not on the scene_

_There's a chill in the air_

Hiruzen Sarutobi sitting in the Hokage' office along with Tsunade, Tonton and Shizune watched through the crystal ball as Naruto passed the gate and turned around just once before disappearing into the woods. He remembered the chases a 7 year old Naruto led him through in this very office when he found his secret Icha-Icha book stash, he still remembers how he tried to get it back from the kid and how the ANBU guards laughed, even a few ANBU who hated Naruto changed their views after witnessing that spectacle.

He chuckled softly at that memory, wishing that the rest of the village were more open minded "I need a drink."

Tsunade smiled a sad smile "Way ahead of you Sensei." As she pulled out a sake gourd, she looked warily at Shizune.

Shizune just took the gourd and poured herself a glass "I'll join you guys."

_But there' people like me,_

_That nobody sees,_

_So nobody cares._

As Naruto sped towards his destination, he turned towards Gaara and wondered about his bijū, then it occurred to him that there are 9 bijū in total, not counting himself and Gaara it meant that there' a possibility that 7 more people shared his pain, he couldn't help but wonder how their lives were and hoped it was a better one than his own.

_Why is it so hard?_

_To find someone,_

_Who cares about you?_

Sakura sobbing in her bed, staring at the ceiling, feelings of remorse and sadness coursing through her, she was remorseful for not having treated Naruto better, for breaking their childhood friendship all because she wanted to fit in the crowd.

"Sakura-chan"

Sakura turned towards the owner of the voice, her mother, a beautiful woman with long carmine pink hair and jade green eyes, eyes that held a sad look when it fell upon her daughter.

"Naruto-kun is gone, thrown out by the very village he swore to protect."

"I know, Sakura-chan, come you can tell me all about it on a bowl of ice cream." Saya smiled sadly that Naruto left but she knew it was possibly the smartest thing for him to do at this point.

_When it's easy enough to find_

_Someone who looks down on you?_

"_Tsūga (Tunneling Fang)" _as the user of this technique pierced through a training dummy with a ferocious spin, he fell to his knees panting, covered in cuts.

Kiba stood up as his partner Akamaru and unbeknownst to him his mother Tsume and elder sister Hana and their Nin-ken were watching him for hours now.

With a look of determination he stood across another target and cried out _"Tenga (Rotating Fang)" _

Moving in a buzz saw shape he slammed into the target tore it apart in his anger.

_Why is it so hard to find_

_Someone who can keep it_

_Together when you've come undone_

"_Jūken: Hakke Kūshō (Gentle Fist: Eight Trigrams Air Palm)" _Neji fired a compressed shell of chakra towards his younger cousin.

Hinata tried out the technique Neji was teaching her _"Hakkeshō Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation)" _

Panting as she pulled off the technique, she looked at her cousin "Very good Hinata-sama, though we must work on your chakra output when using _Kaiten (Rotation)_."

Hiashi smiled as he watched even Hanabi join them, he moved from his hiding spot and retired for the night. _'You truly are an interesting boy, Uzumaki; even when your presence is no longer in the village you still leave a mark on people.'_

_Why is it so hard?_

_To find someone,_

_Who cares about you?_

Shikamaru was just sitting in a tree and staring into the starry sky while Chōji munched on his chips under the tree.

"_Mendokusē_ (Troublesome)"

*Munch* "Indeed." *Munch*

"Do you think Naruto will be alright, Shikamaru?" *Munch* *Munch*

"Naruto wouldn't be Naruto if he was anything but troublesome." Shikamaru stated never once looking down. "He is after all very unpredictable."

Chōji just nodded and continued to eat, Shikamaru just sighed "_Mendokusē_ (Troublesome)"

_I swear this time_

_It won't turn out the same_

_Cause now I've_

_Got myself to blame_

Sasuke charged at Kakashi once again with a fervor that Kakashi noticed that bordered on the possessed, he caught Sasuke in a hold "Enough Sasuke! I know you blame yourself for this situation…"

"Shut up, even after all I did to him, how is it can he forgive me just like that."

"Remember the first thing I taught you guys." Sasuke nodded, "Well Naruto took those words to heart and he would stay on your side even if you had left him for dead."

Sasuke flinched at Kakashi' cold tone, Sasuke got out of the hold and bowed to his sensei "Sensei I swear to you upon my clan crest, there will not be a second time, I will stand by my comrades even if they hate me."

Kakashi eye smiled "Well lets continue then shall we, don't want Naruto to get a head start on us now do we."

_And you'll know when we_

_End up on the streets_

Ino, unable to sleep, walked towards the flower fields and was cursing herself for forgetting to bring a flashlight. Just then a firefly glowed beside her face and more fireflies began glowing lighting up the place.

"I see I'm not alone in this past time, greetings Ino-san." Shino walked up to Ino with a horned beetle perched on his fingertip.

"Shino! Did you bring these fireflies here?" Ino extended a finger letting a firefly land on it; Shino raised an eyebrow at that as he expected her to be grossed out.

"You were complaining quite loudly, I just thought I'd offer my services, I hope it wasn't unwelcomed."

"No, thanks…this just isn't fair Shino." she said bending to pluck some flowers.

"If you refer to Naruto's eviction or his ostracism then I concur, Naruto is someone I can relate to, he knows what it's like to house an entity in one's body, while we Aburame have been treated as outcasts, it's not at the level that Naruto receives and for his fortitude I give him my respect." Shino stated pushing back his ever present sunglasses.

"You're a good friend, Shino." Smiling at him "I hope he stays safe."

"As do I."

_That it's easy enough to find,_

_Someone who looks down on you!_

"100, 101, 102, 103, 104, 105, 106, 107, 108…" as a green clad ninja counted the number of punches he threw, each punch increasing in strength.

"Yosh, if Naruto' flames of youth are so bright in the face of such hardship then I have a lot of catching up to do. If I can't do 250 punches in a straight row then I will have to do 300 sit-ups."

"I will not let one of my eternal rivals beat me." Lee continued his extreme training.

_Why is it so hard?_

_To find someone,_

_Who cares about you?_

Tenten was sharpening a sword she intends to use on Naruto when he comes back, a special blade that her adopted family created for her '_Yōsei_ _Bi_ _(Fairy-Tail)'_, a silver Katana with a regular black guard and hilt with a pink symbol of a fairy on it. She sighed sadly at the thought of not seeing Naruto for 4 years.

"Tenten-chan."

Tenten looked at her adoptive grandfather "Iou-jiji"

"Go to sleep child, have faith in your friend."

"Can't sleep jiji, too much going on too fast, Sasuke' betrayal, retrieval and now Naruto' exile."

"Yes it may seem that way, but you must overcome it, you can train with _Tsuru-Kame (Bowstring Turtle)_ and give Naruto a real run for his money when he spars with you."

_When it's easy enough to find_

_Someone who looks down on you?_

Naruto and his escort sat in a boat Jiraiya acquired to take them to Otafuku Gai and from the outskirts of that town Naruto and Jiraiya would continue without the sand siblings. Naruto couldn't help but think of the many missions he and his friends have undertaken; the ups and the downs.

_Why is it so hard to find_

_Someone who can keep it_

_Together when you've come undone_

His thoughts flowed to the one girl he had begun to develop feelings for, Hinata; he still couldn't believe that she was in love with him for so long and what annoyed him was the fact that everyone knew. He sighed deeply and shook his head as thoughts of their kiss filled his mind and began to visualize different *Ahem* situations. _'I'm turning into pervy sage!'_

_Why is it so hard?_

_To find someone,_

_Who cares about you?_

He dozed off, his mind thinking of the friends he left behind and swore to himself that while he may no longer be in the village, he will grow stronger to protect the one's he holds precious to his heart.

_} Someone who cares – Three days grace {_

_} Song End {_

* * *

><p>Well I think I did a pretty good job in this chapter,<p>

Do tell me if you liked the integration of the song, I figured it was a good one for the moment.

Please review!

And before you guys say this is a Shino-Ino pairing, sorry to disappoint you, I have a fresh pairing for Shino someone never paired with him, the same with Kiba

Shino and Ino will be good friends and Ino isn't afraid of bugs is because she' a florist and she is bound to come into contact with them at a young age

And Tenten is an orphan adopted by Iou-jiji following the latest episodes

If you're wondering who Lee proclaimed as his eternal rivals its Naruto and Sasuke

The song kind of reflects Naruto' life, a jinchūriki' life

You guys have to read

**Naruto Dragon Champion** (Freedom Guard)

**Naruto of the Shikon **(LD 1449)

**Guardians of the Seal** (Thanathos)

**Naruto the Angel of Death** (Elredar Skylance)

**Roku Naruto **(Anthurak The Chaos Lord)

**Jedi knight Uzumaki Naruto **(LD 1449)

* * *

><p>'The greatest weapon a man can wield…is his own heart, mind, body…and soul…the weapons of today…are merely part of the arsenal.'<p>

-**Naruto Dragon Champion** (Freedom Guard)


	4. Chapter 3: Ruins

**Remolino: Ultimate Hunter**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist Kishimoto's world Naruto and the Jurassic Park world.[And various others]

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends: 

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's: Bloodline Limit Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _'__Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**__**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu: _Wind Style • Silent Wind [__Fūton__ • Kaze no Sairento]_

Song start-}_ {_

Song ends-}_ {_

**Chapter 3: Ruins**

* * *

><p>The grand question of life is, Is my name written in heaven?<p>

-Dwight L. Moody

* * *

><p>"Take care of yourself gaki." Kankurō clasped Naruto's forearm "If you ever need our help, you know where we live."<p>

"If I did that I'll get you guys in trouble for nothing."

Temari scoffed "The Fire Daimyo said that no Konoha Nin could assist you, he has no power over us." she shook his hand "Don't be a stranger o.k."

"You got it!" exclaimed Naruto grinning.

"I might be made the new liaison between Suna and Konoha due to the fiasco during the chūnin exams, so if you have any messages to send to your friends, send it to me and I'll personally make sure it reaches them."

Naruto nodded grateful to Temari, Kankurō laughed and put an arm around Naruto's shoulders "The only reason she even accepted that job was because of that guy she fought in the chūnin exams, what was his name again?"

"Shikamaru Nara." replied Naruto as Temari blushed lightly.

"Yeah that's the one, I'm telling ya that kid is dead, if they both actually hook up, he's gonna be so whipped…" Kankurō didn't get a chance to finish as he was pulled away and slammed into the ground by a red faced Temari's Giant Fan.

Naruto snickered at Kankurō' misfortune and turned towards Gaara who was just standing quietly "Gaara"

"Uzumaki"

Naruto just extended his hand which Gaara wholeheartedly clasped "You're not gonna get all sappy on me are you Gaara."

"Don't count on it, Uzumaki."

"When I get back want a rematch." Both jinchūriki gazed firmly into each other's eyes.

"You had better be a challenge because mother craves your blood." Everyone froze and just stared at Gaara.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Naruto was the first one to snap out of it "Did you just make a joke, Gaara." Gaara' expression remained the same but his eyes had an amused look in them.

"Naruto" Naruto turned towards Jiraiya who had just returned after making preparations "It's time."

"Well, guys I guess this is it. Good bye." Naruto turned and began walking away alongside Jiraiya.

"Wait!" Temari was scrounging in her pouch till she produced two scrolls "_Fūton __•__ Kamaitachi & Daikamaitachi (Wind Style __• __Slicing Whirlwind & Grand Slicing Whirlwind)_ my favorite jutsu, I need my fan to use this but by my intuition I think you may use with just your hands."

"I can't accept this Temari." This annoyed Temari whose hand held her Giant Fan menacingly "On second thought, Thanks a lot."

She smiled almost immediately "Good bye Naruto-kun."

"Ja ne, Naruto" Kankurō cried out with a wave of his hand.

"Farewell, Naruto." Gaara turned around, his two siblings following suit and disappeared through the forest in the darkness.

"Bye Guys and Arigatō (Thanks)."

_**With the Sand Siblings**_

"Gaara something's been bugging me." Kankurō questioned not once not looking towards Gaara.

"Hmm"

"Why is it that you didn't react at all when Naruto was exiled?" now even Temari was interested and listened intently.

"Naruto is the Kyūbi jinchūriki and me the Ichibi if I had retaliated; all it would have done is given those bigoted fools a reason to possibly execute Naruto." Turning his head towards his siblings showing them his left eye glowing golden brown with a square pupil "It doesn't mean I'm entirely happy about Naruto's situation and with or without the backing of the wind Daimyō and our village I will help Naruto when I can, our alliance with the Leaf Village be damned."

Both his siblings just nodded agreeing with him wholeheartedly, Kankurō decided it's best to change the subject and whispered to his young brother "So Gaara what do you think about that Nara kid, hmm."

"He's smart for one thing. Why?"

"What do you think if Temari Dates him."

"…" Gaara's eyes glowed menacingly in the darkness.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." smirked Kankurō.

"Oi what the hell are you two whispering about over there." Temari called ahead feeling pissed for some reason.

"Nothing" Kankurō replied "Nothing at all."

_**With Naruto and Jiraiya**_

Jiraiya just watched the sand trio leave and saw Naruto's expression at Temari's gifts, _'Honestly, the girl just acted like an Elder sister to the Gaki, and I was so hoping for a declaration of love from an older girl at that, It would've made good material for…wait just a sec that's still good material.'_ He stopped his inner ramblings as Naruto approached.

"Well, Ero-Sennin where do we go now." as he pocketed the two scrolls, he looked towards Jiraiya with a sad stare.

Jiraiya gave him a wide smile "Now we train."

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed "Which part of no Konoha Shinobi is to be involved with me did you not understand Ero-Sensei."

"No Konoha Shinobi is to help you during your Exile but till the time you reach your designation your exile hasn't officially started yet so till the time we reach we might as well use it to our advantage." as he explained himself he pulled out a sheet of paper "And will you pipe down, if you remember we are trying to get you to leave Hi no Kuni (Fire Country) undetected." He handed Naruto the sheet of paper.

"…" Naruto just stared at the sheet and then at Jiraiya and then back at the sheet.

"Oh for Kami's sake use your chakra on it." Jiraiya palmed his face as Naruto nodded "Oh, Why didn't you say so before."

Naruto blinked in surprise as the paper split in half "Um, what just happened Ero-Sennin."

Jiraiya cleared his throat "Every person has chakra that has an affinity towards one of the Elements, a characteristic that seems to be genetic, since whole clans sometimes share the same affinity. Most members of the Uchiha clan, for example, had an affinity towards the Fire nature. To find out what affinity someone has, pieces of paper made from a special type of tree grown and fed with chakra that are used which react to even the slightest hint of chakra in any of a number of ways, depending on the nature latent in the chakra."

He began counting on his fingers, "Fire, the paper ignites and turns to ash; Wind, the paper splits in two; Lightning, paper wrinkles up; Earth, paper turns to dirt and crumbles away; Water, paper becomes soggy."

"And you my young apprentice have wind chakra."

"And that helps me how?" Jiraiya sighed before answering "Look by my estimate we both have at least 4 days before my absence is questioned by the Elders, so let's make the most of it."

"4 days! Ero-Sennin it took me a week to master the _Rasengan! _I don't think we have enough time for me to learn whatever you want to teach me." Naruto crossed his arms frowning.

"Then let me tell you of a jutsu that can cut your training time in spades, oh get this, you already know the jutsu too." Jiraiya grinned at Naruto's confused expression.

"Didn't figure it out yet gaki, then I got just two words for ya _Kage Bunshin_ _(Shadow Clone)_."

_**Day 1**_

'_Anything Shadow Clones learns in its lifetime is transferred to the originator of the jutsu, so the training Ero-Sennin planned for me would or could be utilized by me alone. 1000 clones to work on cutting a leaf in half, 50 work on the Bunshin Daibakuha (Great Clone Explosion), 50 on chakra control exercises, 20 on Shunshin no jutsu (Body Flicker Technique), 30 on __Kūryoku hizume__ (Aero Claw__) a rare jutsu Ero-Sennin came across in his travels and 50 on the Kaze Bunshin jutsu (Wind Clone jutsu).' _

"Okay, looks like the clones working on Shunshin and Bunshin Daibakuha are done, now I want you to dispel them _slowly_." Jiraiya said putting emphasis on the slowly part.

Naruto nodded "Gotcha Ero-Sennin." And he proceeded to dispel 70 Bunshin in one go.

"NO! Not all at once! You knucklehead" Jiraiya exclaimed as he grabbed the now unconscious boy.

..

"Ugh, my head, so this is what Ero-Sensei meant by backlash." said Naruto as he got up, then he noticed his surroundings. _'A sewer, that means.' _he turned his head to see the large cage held together by a single seal tag, _'Yup, no mistaking it.'_ Two large slit crimson eyes glowed in the darkness.

"**Well, hello** **there, nice of you to drop by."** The darkness lifted to reveal the giant form of the _Kyūbi no Yōko (Nine Tails Demon Fox)_.

"Kyūbi, what the hell is going on?"

"**I…I…Dunn know."** Naruto face faulted at that drawn out reply "What do you mean you don't know."

"**Hey it's not like you're broadcasting everything you do with your thoughts, I need your permission for extended sensory perception."** which earned Kyūbi a curious look from the young exile.

"But it didn't look like you needed permission the last time."

"**That's because that was just a short term thing, as I had just set up our mental link, I need your permission to make it permanent or else the seal will fry me if I push it."**

"Oh, ok then you have my permission for this." Kyūbi nodded at the boy and closed its eyes for a while as it went through his most recent memories.

"**Oh ho, someone's training hard, how about I up the ante a bit hmm."** Crimson chakra swirled towards Naruto and stopped a few feet short and formed two scrolls.

As Naruto bent down to pick up the scrolls **"Those are pretty rare jutsu I came across a century ago. One's **_Fūton __•__Fūjin__heki no Jutsu_ _[Wind Style__•__Wind Wall Jutsu]_**, Second's **_Fūton __•__Kaze Kaatsu [Wind Style __•__Wind Pressure]_**, both are pretty good defensive moves, but if done right 'Wind Pressure' could be formidable in offense." **

Naruto opened the scrolls, his eyes went wide as ideas shot off in his head on the applications of these jutsu, "Thanks Kyūbi I guess you're not all bad after all."

Kyūbi was lucky its fur was crimson red or Naruto would have seen its massive blush **"Yeah sure."**

Naruto's body began to turn transparent, Kyūbi knew this meant Naruto was regaining consciousness **"From here on, I'll help filter the load the Kage Bunshin create so that you can train unhindered, but in payment you will train with me here, deal?"**

Naruto nodded "Deal! Dattebayo"

.

.

"Oi, Naruto, Naruto!" called out a worried Jiraiya as he noticed Naruto mumbling incoherently and stirring in his sleep.

Naruto sat up, wiping his eyes "How long was I out."

"About 6 hours, you can still rest a while y'know." Jiraiya pulled out a scroll and began writing something, Naruto snorted "Yeah right and let everyone else get ahead of me, not a chance Dattebayo!"

Jiraiya smiled as Naruto got back on his feet and began trying out some Jutsu. _'This could be great material for my new book, Icha-Icha Determination.'_ Jiraiyalooked to the rising crescent moon _'Looks like we're gonna be pulling an all-nighter.'_

_**Day 2**_

"Wait just a minute, now you're telling me that the great Kyūbino Yōko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox) gave you those Jutsu." Naruto nodded to his Sensei, who had grasped his chin and was possibly contemplating many scenarios in his head.

"Naruto I didn't ask you back in Konoha but now its grating on my mind, Can you trust it?" seeing Jiraiya's serious expression, Naruto dropped his grin and in a serious tone replied "At this moment, more than any Konoha civilian."

"You're not serious." Jiraiya a bit shocked at his acceptance of a demon that orphaned him.

"I am Serious, in the short time I had a civil conversation with the fox, and it has shown no reason for me to spite it." Naruto frowned at his sensei for his disbelief; Jiraiya again started "Its reason for your terrible childhood…"

Naruto interjected "No, Kyūbi was in no way responsible for my childhood, it's the village as a whole that's responsible. Kyūbi didn't ask them to dishonor the Yondaime' last wish, Kyūbi didn't ask them to beat up on a kid or throw him out of shops and Kyūbi sure as hell didn't have any reason to help me in any shape or form other than self-preservation."

'_Ouch, goddamn narrow-minded pigs, now I feel even crappier for even questioning his trust, maybe like Naruto, the nine tails deserves a break too.'_ He picked up the two scrolls that according to his young apprentice held the jutsu that the Kyūbi offered and when he did he felt a strange sensation on his fingers "Naruto why am I feeling the Kyūbi' yōki on these scrolls."

"They were made with the fox's chakra." Naruto said nonchalantly while he tried to cut the leaf in half with his chakra.

Jiraiya now held those scrolls at a arms distance afraid that they might blow at any second, but gulping and gathering his courage he opened the first scroll and his eyes immediately widened to massive proportions "NO WAY!"

Naruto jumped at that sudden outburst "What gives, Ero-Sennin."

"_Fūjin__heki…__ Fūjin__heki_…this is the long lost _Fūjin__heki (Wind Wall)_." Jiraiya exclaimed waving the scroll around in Naruto's face.

"Yeah, so" Jiraiya deadpanned at his reaction "Do you have any idea how much people no Sunagakure (Hidden Sand Village) would pay to get their hands on this technique, this technique was thought to be lost when the last practitioner and records of the jutsu were lost during the First Shinobi War when Sunagakure was invaded, information was a bit sketchy after that time and I was actually sent to Suna on a mission once during the end of the Second Shinobi War to help them set their vaults straight and the stacks of uncategorized files were staggering to say the least, well in the searching I stumbled upon this technique _Kūryoku hizume__ (Aero Claw__)_ which the Kazekage gifted me a copy on the promise that I figure out what the technique does, which I couldn't cause I'm a Fire element and at the time didn't have the luxury of sitting down and learning an entire elemental manipulation."

"Why didn't they have any idea on what the technique does?" Naruto scratched his forehead wondering.

"Cause for the life of them even the best Wind Element Nin couldn't perform the technique." seeing Naruto's clones working on the _Aero Claw_ where actually creating claws of wind on their hands "Though it seems you're not having their problems."

"**That's because a Jinchūriki created that jutsu." **Naruto looked around and sighed _'Kyūbi were you listening in on our conversation.' _**"Hey not like I have anything better to do, though I must say I'm touched truly by your faith in me Kit."**

'_No problem, all I was doing was stating the truth.'_

"**Still you definitely got yourself a front row seat to learn why I'm called the devourer of men." **Naruto had a lost expression on his face sweating a bit _'Thanks I guess…anyway what was that about Aero Claw.'_

"**It's created by a Jinchūriki cause of the amount of chakra needed to maintain the jutsu and the fact that it utilizes the same mechanics as the chakra cloak's claw. And because your body already went through the 'One Tail Cloak' your chakra instinctively knows how to form it easily and it's a perfect counter to that **_**Chidori.**_** And the fact that the true power of the jutsu could possibly be only utilized by a Jinchūriki."** Naruto got the feeling that Kyūbi was smirking smugly in his mind.

Jiraiya just stood silently as he noted Naruto's various expressions _'He's speaking to Kyūbi. About what I wonder.'_

"Fox says that the jutsu was created by a Jinchūriki possibly of the Ichibi cause it utilizes the same mechanics as the chakra cloak and hence already experiencing it, my chakra instinctively knows how to form it. And the true extent of its power could only be utilized by a Jinchūriki." Jiraiya nodded "That actually makes sense." Jiraiya opened the second scroll reading its content he whistled.

"Another impressive technique, you'd give a _Katon_ wielder a hell of a headache if you mastered this." Jiraiya saw Naruto smirking "What?"

"Sasuke-_Teme_, is gonna be pissed in our rematch." Naruto then clicked his fingers "Ero-Sennin could you do me a favor."

"Hmm"

"Could you send a copy of the two scrolls _Fūjin__heki (Wind Wall)_ and _Kaze Kaatsu (Wind Pressure) _to Suna more specifically to Temari as thanks for the jutsu she gave me, and also could you tell Gaara to learn the _Aero Claw _cause I have a feeling it'll be just perfect in his hands."

Jiraiya smiled and nodded "Sure why not, oh while we're on this topic, Here take this." He handed Naruto a scroll with a wing like crest painted on it.

Naruto looked at this scroll puzzled he opened it _Dear Naruto, _

_I' was shocked when I heard that the Baka Council and Baka Daimyō punished you with exile for finishing a mission; know that the Kurama clan is whole-heartedly against this ruling and you have our support, the other clans share our sentiment and have already voiced their protests in the council but our hands were tied due to the Daimyō's threat, well I hope you can take care of yourself for 4 years in any case I wanted to thank you for helping me and I thought what better way than to give you Jutsu, The Kurama clan is highly noted for their Genjutsu so after learning from Kurenai-sensei that you are considered weak in this area, in an effort to help you I searched through my clan archives for certain Genjutsu than might be perfect for you and your furry friend,_

_Yes I know of the Kyūbi and I'm angry that you couldn't have told me this yourself considering I had something similar to your situation be prepared cause I'm going to beat you up for not tellin', at the moment I'm training along with Kurenai-sensei and Gai-sensei and Lee-kun, _

_I look forward to our match when you return, train hard in creating and breaking Genjutsu_

_Goodbye and Good Luck Naruto_

_Your Friend,_

_Yakumo Kurama_

Naruto rolled up the scroll smiling "Thanks Yakumo-chan, Thanks a lot." Opening the Genjutsu scrolls he began working on them.

_**Day 3**_

Naruto trainedand progressed quite far in his elemental manipulation, having the leaf cutting exercise down, he was close to completing the waterfall cutting exercise and also learning a few helpful Ninjutsu from Jiraiya.

At the moment they were on a ferry they commissioned from a small coastal town, Jiraiya on the reason to keep his location under-wraps, did so using the _Transformation jutsu (Henge)_, Naruto now as brown haired whiskerless boy just sat there looking out at sea, getting bored to death.

"How much longer Ero-Sennin, it's been nearly five hours."

"Not much longer now, Naruto, we're nearly there." Jiraiya now a much younger man with flowing white hair, sat there speaking with a sailor.

"Land Ahoy! Land Ahoy!" a sailor called from the crow's-nest.

In 30 minutes time, the ferry crew had pitched camp; Jiraiya turned to Naruto and after warning the crew from straying into the forest, motioned his apprentice to follow.

Both formed Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones) to take their place in the camp and as they walked into the thick forest, for quite a distance before they came upon great ruins.

Naruto looked in awe at broken spires and buildings of what looked like a prosperous city, Naruto touched a red swirl symbol, its color faded "This was once the great Uzushiogakure no Sato (Hidden Whirlpool Village), destroyed during the end of the Second Shinobi World War due to fear of the Ninja's skill in _Fūinjutsu (Sealing Arts)_."

"This is where you'll carry out your exile, Gaki, Now we have time till morning better pick up the pace and train." Jiraiya pulled out the scroll for _Fūton __•__ Kamaitachi & Daikamaitachi (Wind Style __• __Slicing Whirlwind & Grand Slicing Whirlwind)_ and threw it to Naruto "Well you know the drill."

Naruto nodded as he formed his favorite jutsu Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones) and his clones went about learning the jutsu, he began learning basic Fūinjutsu and Genjutsu release under Jiraiya.

_**Day 4**_

Naruto lay asleep and completely exhausted from yesterday's training, a small orange toad with blue markings around his eyes and lips, wearing a blue vest hoped on Naruto's chest and tried to wake him up.

"Hey, Bro!" he smacked Naruto twice "Wake Up!"

"Ah!" startled awake Naruto notices the orange toad "Gamakichi, What the Hell was that for."

Noticing a missing pervert "And where the hell is Ero-Sennin."

"Jiraiya left already, said he got new information on the Akatsuki movements so he left as soon as possible to create false leads." Gamakichi snickered "If everything goes according to his plan, then those bastards are gonna be chasing ghosts for years."

"He could have at least told me Goodbye." Naruto said in a sad tone.

"Hey now, Bro, Jiraiya figured it would be easier for the both you like this." Gamakichi hopped to a few scrolls and began rummaging through them till he pulled out two, one with the symbol of a toad and the other with the symbol of a tri-blade Kunai.

He handed Naruto the scroll with the toad symbol "Jiraiya told me make sure that you read this first."

Naruto confused opened the scroll and began reading _Hey Gaki,_

_By the time Gamakichi wakes you and you read this I'll be already in Hot-spring Country, you hear that Hot-spring country the land of smooth skin, Curvy bodies, all ripe for the picking…Heh he…Anyway I had just received important Intel on the Akatsuki and that snake Orochimaru's movements, I'm sorry that I couldn't say goodbye face to face, but I had to keep you safe and drawing them to different locations is the best idea I got, (My shadow clone is Henge into you), some words of advice, use Henge whenever you need to and keep to yourself don't attract unnecessary attention, stay around the ruins and if necessary the secret caves to the north (You'll recognize them)._

_Gamakichi must have pulled out another scroll for you, that scroll is your father's last words Naruto, please Naruto don't hate me or Tsunade or your Father for what we did._

_I and Tsunade still haven't forgiven ourselves for what happened with your life._

_Take care, Stay safe, and Stick to the Shadows._

_Summon Gamakichi once in a while to send messages okay._

_Bye Gaki,_

_Jiraiya of the Sannin_

Naruto looked at the second scroll his hands shaking, Gamakichi hoped on to his head and smiled "Come on Bro, I'm right here with you."

"Thanks, 'Kichi." Naruto now firmly grasped the second scroll and began reading _My Son,_

_You must be quite the Ninja now, huh, I wonder how life will turn out for you…here I am holding you as a new-born and I'm writing a will, I really shouldn't be so negative but unfortunately right now I don't have a choice in the matter, as soon as you and your twin sister were born someone held you at Kunai-point, Ha not even a day old and you're a handful, That bastard kidnapped your mom and ripped out the Kyūbi from her seal, and as I write he's using Kyūbi to wreak havoc on Konoha, Now in my safe house, I'm forced to make a terrible choice between you and your sister, I chose you as the next Jinchūriki for the Kyūbi don't worry though you'll have your Mom and Sis to support if the villagers don't…if they don't accept you Naruto and disregard my wish to see you as a hero, then don't take shit from anyone, be the best you can be, the strongest you can be, I love you and don't let anyone tell you otherwise._

_Lookout for your little Sis and Mom okay, your Godparents/Grandparents Jiraiya and Tsunade should drop in from time to time._

_I have faith in you my son, be the greatest Hokage the world has ever seen._

_Love your Father,_

_Yondaime Hokage (4__th__ Hokage), Minato Namikaze_

Naruto had tears flowing down his face, his father sealed Kyūbi inside him, the stain marks on the scroll meant his dad was crying when he wrote it. Naruto began hyperventilating at this revelation, Gamakichi was frightened "Bro, Just Breathe, Just Breathe."

Naruto lost consciousness and soon woke in knee deep water, spluttering he got to his feet and turned around to come face to face with a large cage closed shut by a parchment of paper that said 'Seal'.

"**Kit you need to calm yourself."** Naruto saw the darkness lift and the large form of the Kyūbi was revealed.

"Calm down! Calm Down! I'm perfectly calm for someone who was lied to his entire fucking LIFE!" Naruto shouted his voice turning hoarse "After 13 fucking years I meet my so called _Godparents,_ correction, _Grandparents_and not once did they even say a word of our relation, what gave them the right to fuck with my life like this!" Fresh tears ran down his cheeks as he broke down sobbing uncontrollably.

"And n-now I fin-find o-out that I havea sis-sister and mother-er." He fell to his knees and clenched his fists "Where we-were they? Did-d the-y abandon…"

Kyūbi who was silent the entire time Naruto let loose with his emotions, eyes glowing crimson and in a chillingly low voice **"Don't you dare…don't you dare finish that sentence."**

"**While I and your mother may not have seen eye to eye most of the time, I for one know that for one who loved you and your twin so dearly before you were even born, Kushina couldn't possibly have abandoned you."** Kyūbi gave Naruto a small smile **"Besides don't you think that it's a bit redundant for one who held me before you to hate you for that very reason."**

"Then where are they!"

"**Who knows, you've been lied to, so it's not hard to imagine your mother being lied to as well."**

Naruto rubbed the tears out of his eyes "Maybe you're right. Guess I'll never know until I talk to her personally."

"**Well kit, since you're here anyways let's get on with the strategy training." **Kyūbi' smile got wider as Naruto's expression got paler.

_**A Week Later**_

Naruto had exhausted himself emotionally so much that he slept for two days straight and Gamakichi summoned Gamatatsu and sent a message to Boss Toad Gamabunta, who immediately asked to be summoned when Naruto awoke, after a long talk with the Boss Toad who had an angry expression…a very angry expression in the end told Naruto to relax and train to keep his thoughts off such things while he and Slug Boss Katsuyu would be having a very long and highly verbal discussion with both Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Of course it wasn't as if Naruto had anything better to do, so lethargically he began training and setting up traps around his base which turns out as a good idea on his part cause for all of Jiraiya's planning was for naught for someone like Danzō especially when he had a top notch Aburame clan member as his subordinate, his nano-size bugs attached themselves to Jiraiya's clothing and created a chakra trail for him to draw a map with.

Danzō not leaving things to chance sent 20 of his best Root Shinobi to capture the Nine-Tails Jinchūriki and at the moment were scouting out the ruined building Naruto stayed in.

Naruto just warmed himself to the fire, soaking wet from the sudden storm outside, the sound of roaring thunder filling the dark night sky. **"Kit, it's faint but I think we're being watched."**

'_You sure, Kyūbi'_ Naruto asked wide-eyed.

"**Most certainly, I sense 13…15…20! 20 and they're closing in."**

And in a flash of lightning, two of the Root Nins had their tip less Ninjatō at Naruto's throat "Kyūbi Jinchūriki, the less you struggle the easier this will be for you, come Danzō-sama wishes to speak with you."

"Oh Danzō-sama wishes to speak with me huh, then pass on this message from me would ya." Naruto's body began to glow white and exploded in a large explosion.

Naruto stood a little distance away hidden in a different part of the ruins, leaning against the wall panting hard; he had used that last flash of lightning as an opening and creating a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) to take his place he jumped out a nearby window and ran northward thankful that this storm wind hid his footsteps and hid in a nearby ruin.

He slid down the wall, sitting and hearing the wail of the wind barely heard someone speak _"Ninja Art __• __Injection [Ninpo __• __Chūsha]"_ and gasped as a Ninjatō covered in purple chakra pierced through the wall and into his left shoulder.

_} Waiting For The End by Linkin Park {_

_Yeah_

_Yo_

"**Kit that blade had some sort of poison, damn it, it won't kill but its slowing my chakra down."** Naruto tried to get up but found that his body wasn't responding the way he liked and the wound in his shoulder were healing slower than normal.

"Like it Kyūbi Jinchūriki, it was specially designed poison we developed to slow down that demon's chakra should we ever have to restrain you." Naruto looked up to the Blank masked Root Nin wearing ANBU issue attire along with a hooded overcoat the same went with his team mates.

_This is not the end, this is not the beginning_

_Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision_

Naruto gritted his teeth _'This is bad, uh Kyūbi a little help would be nice.'_

"**Don't expect much, just run facing them head on with this poison afflicting us would be suicidal."** Naruto nodded as he felt Kyūbi's chakra fill his body, he ran towards the window but the Nin appeared in his way, Naruto formed hand signs _"Kaze Bunshin [Wind Clone]"_

The entire room was swarmed by wind replicas of himself using the jutsu' special ability to switch position with any clone instantaneously he jumped out and formed a hand sign again _"Tajū Kage Bunshin [Multi Shadow Clone]"_

The Wind clone closest to the Root Nins smiled and with a single hand sign _"Bunshin Daibakuha __• Kaze [Great Clone Explosion • Wind]"_

_But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm_

_Though the words sound steady something's empty within them_

The ruined building was slashed into pieces as the wind clones exploded, but not one of the Root Nin was injured, the leader of the Nins had used _"Doton __•__ Dotengai [Earth Style __•__ Earth Dome]"_ to protect themselves from the slashing explosion.

"Damn Brat, Did he really think we would fall for the same trick twice." As he stepped out from his technique and saw multiple Naruto's run in different directions "Aoi, can you locate the original."

"Hai" using a hand sign _'Byakugan'_ and spotted Naruto "The poison has a desirable side effect of coloring the targets chakra system, the clones can't copy it…he's headed North bound, Taichō."

_We say yeah with fists flying up in the air_

_Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there_

Turning to the Nin whose blade was coated with the poison "Another strike with the poison and the boy should be downed." The Nin nodded and the captain addressed the rest of his members "When Doku (poison) strikes again, we must inflict as many injuries as we possibly can to further slow down the demon's healing properties."

"Should plan – Fox Hunt fail, then we move onto to plan B – Fox Cage, till then avoid hitting vital points, our objective is to capture the Fox alive and make sure it survives the journey back." The Nins nodded and disappeared into the stormy night moving in unison towards Naruto.

_Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear_

_Until we dead it, forget it, let it all disappear_

_Yeah_

Naruto staggered, clutching his shoulder which even though was healed, hurt like a bitch, he had a few minutes lead and he was going to make the most of it and just barely dodged _"Suiton • Taihōdan [Water Style • Great Cannon Ball]"_

The blast of water went right through a thick tree, Naruto turned around in horror _'Shit how did they catch up so quickly.'_

"**Run now, Contemplate Later!"** Deciding that Kyūbi's got the right idea he ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

_Waiting for the end to come_

_Wishing I had strength to stand_

He dodged a purple chakra coated blade from the side, he turned to the forest and ran zigzag through it hoping to escape.

Which turned out to be a mistake as the Root Nins anticipated the move and set up a trap, Naruto running noticed a very familiar fizzing sound almost like a…_ 'Exploding Tags!'_

He barely escaped the resulting explosions, blood running down the left side of his face, as he ran he stumbled…excruciating pain flared up his side and as he clutched it, his hand was covered in blood due to a large gash, he saw that the Nin had thrown his Ninjatō.

Naruto turned to see them throw shuriken at him **"Oh no."**

"**Kit!"** Naruto forced his body to respond _"Fūton • __Fūjin__heki [Wind Style • Wind Wall]"_ a swirling wall of wind deflected the shuriken away.

_This is not what I had planned_

_It's out of my control_

'_This is not how it was supposed to be; I'm supposed to be the Hokage someday, not hunted down like a wild animal.' _Naruto ran dodging the Kunai and Shuriken thrown at him, and as a Kunai struck him on the shoulder he noticed the more injuries he got the slower he healed.

'_Fuck, Kyūbi! What's going on?' _Naruto found himself panting harder than normal, his muscles creaking under the strain **"It's that poison…whatever it is its slowing us down, if it wasn't for the potency of my own chakra you'd be paralyzed right now."**

He dodged another Kunai only for his eyes to widen as a tag attached to the kunai exploded, throwing him side long into the forest right into some trees.

_Flying at the speed of light_

_Thoughts were spinning in my head_

Groaning he stood on his feet and dodged another set of shuriken and dodged that purple poisoned blade and its wielder, forming hand seals Naruto used "_Kūryoku hizume__ [Aero Claw__]" _the wind claw formed around his hand, he lashed out at the Nin slashing through his blade and the Nin himself.

As the Nin fell dead, Naruto ran deeper into the forest.

Thunder crashed overhead as the wind picked up. The rain had become even more violent.

_So many things were left unsaid_

_It's hard to let you go_

No way, No way was Naruto going to be captured and used like a kunai just for a handicapped old man to get his jollies.

Not until he finds what happened to sister and mother, he was not going to back down.

A promise of a lifetime to himself. Multiple calls of _"Suiton • Teppōdama [Water Style • Gunshot]" _Naruto turned around forming hand signs and used _"Fūton • Daitoppa [Wind Style • Great Breakthrough]"_ the blast of wind originating from Naruto caused the water jutsu to reverse and fly in odd directions.

_I know what it takes to move on_

_I know how it feels to lie_

He remembered the battle he had with Sasuke at the Valley of the End and the words he had used to attempt to convince Sasuke. Every time someone asked him if he were alright when he was younger, putting on that fake smile and nodding even though inside he was crying.

He stumbled into a steep fall and rolled through the thick growth as he finally fell into a field of tall elephant grass.

_All I want to do_

_Is trade this life for something new?_

_Holding on to what I haven't got_

Then his thoughts wandered as crawled through the giant grass and watched silently as his hunters slid down the steep fall. His thoughts were focused on how his life might be had mother and sister lived with him.

How different would it be with a mother to teach him when the Academy didn't and sister to support him when his peers didn't.

_Sitting in an empty room_

_Trying to forget the past_

_This was never meant to last_

_I wish it wasn't so_

He remembered sitting alone in his Hospital room just before he left Konoha, him trying to control his anger as he tried to forget all the wrongs and the nightmares the village had caused him, yet he fought for it and tried to gain acceptance knowing full well that deep down he expected that they would pull something like this.

How he wished it didn't turn out like this, he silently watched as the Root Nins combed the field searching for him.

"With his injuries, he can't have gotten far, Find Him!" the Root captain ordered.

_I know what it takes to move on_

_I know how it feels to lie_

'_Why Jiji, Baa-chan, Ero-Sennin, Why did you lie to me so many times.'_ Naruto thoughts went to the old Sandaime who at the moment was in the Hokage office speaking with Tsunade when both of them froze as the Yondaime' pictures glass cracked.

"Sarutobi-sensei" Tsunade looked at him with an anxious expression.

"It's probably nothing." The old Hokage lit his pipe to calm his nerves_ 'I hope.'_

_All I want to do_

_Is trade this life for something new?_

_Holding on to what I haven't got_

Naruto froze as he stared at the sandals of a Nin standing right in front of him, he clapped his hand on his mouth to muffle his breathe as he waited for the Nin to move on. He nearly got skewered when the Nin suddenly turned and thrust his blade where Naruto lied.

"I can see you Kyūbi Jinchūriki, too bad for you I'm from of the Hyūga clan." Charging chakra in his palm _"Hakke Kūshō [Eight Trigrams Air Palm]"_

A shell of compressed air and chakra struck Naruto in the back, throwing him a few feet forward.

_What was left when that fire was gone?_

_I thought it felt right but that right was wrong_

He did the right thing he completed a mission not only for his village but also himself for the sake of his best friend, for the sake of a promise to his first crush. And they tell him they didn't like the way he completed the mission.

Though Naruto was grateful that they blamed him and not the whole team, it's bad enough that they had near death experiences.

_All caught up in the eye of the storm_

_And trying to figure out what it's like moving on_

The storm raged around the entire area as Naruto ran through the large field avoiding Nins the entire way. _"Suiton • Teppōdama [Water Style • Gunshot]" _a Nin used to strike the ground before Naruto forcing him to change direction.

"**Kit you won't last much longer like this."** Naruto nodded, steeling himself he threw himself to the side, Kyūbi's chakra causing his features to become wilder _'Then the only option I have left is to stand and fight.'_

_And I don't even know what kind of things I said_

_My mouth kept moving and my mind went dead_

He didn't remember half things he spoke about with the Sandaime when he was young and treated badly, but no matter what the old man did, it was always the same the next day so he stopped asking and complaining all together.

Naruto began forming hand signs and as a Root Nin neared he used _"__Fūton __•__ Kamaitachi [Wind Style __• __Slicing Whirlwind]_"

The Root Nin was covered in slashes; his scream of agony alerted the others to Naruto's position. Naruto used his signature _Tajū Kage Bunshin [Multi Shadow Clone]_, swarming the entire field, they engaged the Root ANBU but were put down quite swiftly.

The Hyūga Root Nin charged forward _"Hakke Kūshō [Eight Trigrams Air Palm]"_ to which Naruto countered with a _"Fūton • Daitoppa [Wind Style • Great Breakthrough]"_ both techniques collided causing wind to swirl around violently like a tornado for a few seconds.

Which gave Naruto an opening to strike the Root captain with his strongest jutsu, he charged forward.

_So I'm picking up the pieces, now where to begin_

_The hardest part of ending is starting again_

"_Rasengan!" _his technique struck true blowing the Root captain off his feet and spiraling into a nearby boulder and in his last breathes he ordered his men "Initiate Plan B – Fox Cage."

The Hyūga charged forward, dispelling a few Shadow clones along the way and engaged Naruto in a Taijutsu battle, in a relentless flurry of blows and a palm strike to the chest, Naruto was thrown back.

This battle was one-sided, this isn't like his battle with Neji, and this guy was a very experienced fighter Naruto knew this, he knew he was at a major disadvantage.

Forcing as much of Kyūbi's chakra as he could into his palm he struck out at the Root Nin causing large slash marks on his chest. His partial cloak dissipating as the poison hindered with the Demon chakra.

_All I want to do_

_Is trade this life for something new?_

_Holding on to what I haven't got_

Naruto threw smoke bombs right into the Hyūga Nin's face and as they blew up blinding the Nin for a little while as Naruto dived into the grass.

And as Naruto tried to get up his body froze "What the hell!"

Black markings began to etch on his skin and he found himself unable to move his body at all.

_This is not the end, this is not the beginning_

_Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision_

_(I'm holding on to what I haven't got)_

Naruto looked on with wide eyes as the Nin surrounded him and one pull out another seal tag _"__Kyōsaku F__ū__in [Constricting Seal] _Activate."

Naruto screamed as he felt his very bones twist and crack under the pressure the seal was putting on him. Feeling Naruto in pain Kyūbi pumped a large amount of demonic chakra into him **"Hold on Kit!"**

The Root Nin took a step back as the chakra expelling out of the boy began to destroy the seals they placed on him.

The second in command pointed out to one Nin specifically "Do it."

_But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm_

_Though the words sound steady something's empty within them_

The Nin began using a large number of hand seals and ending with the dragon seal called out _"Kinjutsu • Ten no gōon [Forbidden Jutsu • Heavens Roar]"_ he placed his hand on Naruto's back, not even flinching as the Yōki that began to burn his hand.

Blue fire erupted from his mouth and eyes; his entire body was engulfed in blue fire and that flames slammed into Naruto's back swirling around him in a pillar.

Kyūbi felt something wrong with its chakra, it began flowing outwards with abandon **"What's going on!"**

"**What is that jutsu!"**

_We say yeah with fists flying up in the air_

_Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there_

_(I'm holding on to what I haven't got)_

Naruto screamed in agony as the overflow of demonic chakra began to burn his skin and burst out in a large pillar of crimson chakra.

Naruto screamed in agony as the as he felt every cell in his body on fire, and as Naruto fell face first into the ground barely conscious, the Root Nin stepped forward Ninjatō drawn.

"That was a Kinjutsu created to turn a Jinchūriki' advantage against them, causing such an uncontrollable surge of Yōki that it practically wipes out the Jinchūriki, at small cost of the casters life." He turned to his comrades who appeared behind him.

"This game of cat and mouse is over Kyūbi Jinchūriki, from now on, you serve Danzō-sama."

_Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear_

_Until we dead it, forget it let it all disappear_

_} Waiting For The End by Linkin Park {_

_} Song End {_

And before the Root Nins could even move forward they heard menacing growls all around them that froze them in their tracks.

A little to the north of where Naruto was fighting for his freedom, near the Secret Caves on an large rock outcropping stood a 7ft tall, 20ft long bipedal reptile, rain lashing at its side, lightning giving a wicked gleam to its black claws especially the long 7 inch curved claw on its hind legs, its sinewy forearms showing four fingers ending with wicked claws. It possessed black feathery quills on the back of its head, long scars ran down the side of its face under the left eye, eyes blood red with slit pupils, the scars went down to its throat crossing its maw filled with re-curved teeth designed for bringing brutality on its prey.

Its unique coloration blue scales with large black stripes giving it a sinister look in the darkness especially the horizontal florescent green stripes running down its back, beginning from the back of its head.

It turned its head towards the cave, hearing a scuffle inside, it barked warningly and silence reigned, it peered into the darkness its heightened senses picking up faint sounds but it wasn't able to make out anything due to the storm drowning out all other sounds.

It grunted thinking it was probably just the wind and as it turned around to enter the cave, it froze feeling an energy it hasn't felt in 13 years, looking back it saw a pillar of crimson energy pierce the sky. It snarled and began barking causing the rest of the reptilian inhabitants to come out of the cave, revealing over a dozen similar reptiles only a foot smaller and grey/black coloration and two large 5ft tall, 15ft long reptilian quadrupeds, possessing a maw filled with razor sharp serrated re-curved teeth along with 11in canines jutting from its upper jaw, its forelegs ended in three toes sporting large curved claws and its hind legs possessed the same structure and large claw the bipeds did. Its long sinewy tail ended in a tuft of red fur reminiscent of a lions.

Both flanked the red eyed leader and roared, their roars somehow an amalgam of both big cat and reptile, revealing their fang filled maws.

The leader sent off a series of barks as if giving orders and jumped a good ten feet onto the branch of a nearby tree and ran off towards the energy source, its cohorts following suit as the two quadrupeds ran at speeds that belied their size zigzagging through the forest beside the bipeds until they reached the site of the energy in under a minute and what they saw there had them growling in rage.

They don't like trespassers in their hunting grounds, especially those who trash their hunting grounds. Its time they showed these so called hunters what it's like to be the hunted.

* * *

><p>Wow 8000 words, I'm beat.<p>

Hope you guys like this one, I tried to imagine what it would be like to face a bunch of trained ANBU as a just trained Genin, hope I did okay.

Review please; shout out to Namikaze09 for inspiring this fic (Did you see the reference I used from your fic)

And please don't tell me you don't recognize the first reptile

How do you guys like my use of Jutsu, especially the new ones, and the environment setting.

The song in the fic was actually part of the inspiration for this chapter

Constricting seal works on the bones and needs a lot of chakra to break; they put two on Naruto hence why he was in excruciating pain.

Look forward to the next chapter cause not only will it have some raptors feasting on Root Nin but also an angry family member beating on Konoha

All this in next chapter **Rage Revisited**

* * *

><p>"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings."<p>

-Optimus Prime


	5. Chapter 4: Rage Revisited

**Remolino: Ultimate Hunter**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist Kishimoto's world Naruto and the Jurassic Park world.[And various others]

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends:

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's: Bloodline Limit Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _'__Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**__**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu: _Wind Style • Silent Wind [__Fūton__ • Kaze no Sairento]_

Song start-_} {_

Song ends-_} {_

**Chapter 4: Rage Revisited**

* * *

><p>There is no such thing as safe on this island!<p>

-Dr. Alan Grant

* * *

><p>The Root Nins…soldiers that Danzō trained especially to deal with the dark side of Shinobi life, hence the name given to his group <em>ROOT<em>, that which grows in shadow…never seeing the light of day and cold as the very earth it grows in.

Trained to be rid of all emotion to be the epitome of, according to Danzō, the word Shinobi completing their assignments to the letter, not fearing for their own lives, no conscience to bog them down from doing what is necessary to complete the mission, killing without remorse be they old, young or just newborn.

Yet there is one emotion no matter how much mental conditioning one goes through, even if one deadens all sense of feelings, the greatest of all emotions, the strongest, at times a saving grace and at others one's bane and that emotion is _FEAR_. That gripping terror one feels clawing like a beast at the back of one's mind, crushing your heart causing one to falter, choking one's breath forcing them to take a step back.

Such a feeling is now what had gripped the Root Nins surrounding Naruto, even though they are unable to understand what emotion they're feeling, cold sweat poured down their face as they froze hearing the strange growls, calls surrounding them.

"I know no such animal that makes these kinds of calls." remarked a Root Nin who specialized in tracking as a Hunter-Nin.

'_Byakugan'_ Aoi scanned the area and saw nothing but grey figures flitting about in the darkness around them, _'This can't be right, grey indicates no chakra, but all living beings possess chakra, grey means they're dead.' _"Take position around the boy! Watch each other's backs!"

"Hai, Taichō."

As the Nins took position around the boy encircling him, Ninjatō drawn, they saw a pair of glowing red eyes watching them from the windswept elephant-grass, a large being stepped out onto the blackened crater created by the surge of Yōki originating from Naruto.

Aoi watched the creature as did the rest of the Root Nin, in a flash of lightning they caught a full glimpse of the deadly creature, and they all watched it turning in Aoi's direction which turned out to a fatal mistake to the ones furthest away from the biped as they were dragged into the brush behind them.

Their screams drew the rest of the Nins attention and all they saw were two white reptilian tails ending in red tuft disappear back into the large grass, Aoi's eyes widened as he turned back towards the creature they just watched but a moment ago, had all but vanished.

Aoi wondered if Danzō-sama would like to see this creature for himself, if they could hide from their senses and pick off the teams two best sensors just like that, in a split-second at that, they might have some use "Spread out and find that creature, kill it, we will take its body with us to Danzō-sama. Kiri, Dai stay with me to guard the boy."

All he heard were screams of pain and horror mixed in with shrill screeches and roars, Aoi using his _Byakugan_ witnessed everything, his team being picked off one at a time by these alien creatures, five Nin ran out of the brush towards them one holding a horribly mauled arm and shoulder, he began to lag behind and a grey colored biped beast jumped right in front of him and a another appeared behind, he looked towards his teammates and his captain his mask shattered showing large gashes along his face, his eyes pleading…no begging for mercy and help from them.

But all his 'Teammates' could do was watch in morbid fascination as the two beasts tore into him, blood flying everywhere, a severed arm actually hit one of the female Root Nin causing her to shake uncontrollably and fall on her haunches, but what really got to the surviving members of this retrieval team was the fact that the man, his entire lower torso lay on the ground as the beasts fed, his remaining hand reached out to his teammates and in a garbled voice as blood pooled in his mouth, he pleaded "_Save me_"

His arm fell, as one of the beasts used the large sickle like claw to pierce his skull and growled towards the rest of the Nins, its orange slit eyes glowing in the dark menacingly, the storm seemingly helping to heighten their fear inducing persona as many more appeared out of the bushes including the one they first saw, fluorescent green stripes on its back glowing in the dark. Two loud roars behind the group showed two quadrupeds, lizard like with white scaly skin with black stripes, the stripes surrounded by a layer of red fur, their snouts sporting 11in canines dripping in blood, two black streaks ran down on their face from the base of their eyes giving the impression of tears as they glistened in the light provided by the storm.

Thunder rolled above as if announcing the end of the line for these so called emotionless hunters, as the creatures awaited their leader to command them to end this. With a mighty roar the leader charged, his pack close behind, as they sealed the deal, so to speak, on their quarry.

Defiant to the end, even though they felt true terror filling every fiber of their being, One Root Nin rushed at one of the quadruped, thrusting his blade in an attempt to impale the creature's head. The creature much to the shock of the Nin dodged and lunged forward its maw opening wide revealing serrated fangs, raising his arm in an attempt to block the attack only to have the beast clamp down on his arm causing him to scream and the beast using its weight and strength pulled the man's arm off literally, blood spurting everywhere and the second quadruped came up behind the man, its jaws closing around his neck, slowly choking him to death as the other began tearing into his body.

A Female Root Nin, Kiri seeing an opening ran only to have one of the biped jumps from nearly 12 ft away landing directly on her back, causing both to tumble into the Long grass which shook as the creature tore into her and as her screams echoed through the area despite the howling winds.

The rest of the Root Nin fared no better as the creatures seem to show a high level of intelligence by dodging their weapons and responding by using teamwork to bring their prey down, one Nin was slammed by a tail of the creature causing him fall and giving the animal the chance to claw and tear him apart, many Nins lost their limbs before they were killed.

Till only one, Aoi remained and that was only because of _"Hakkeshō Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation)" _which threw back any creature that attempted to attack, the large blue scaled biped strode forward as it watched a pack member stand back after being thrown back.

Its eyes narrowing, it charged, Aoi seeing this "You're dumb beasts after all! _Hakkeshō Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation)_." The leader apparently slammed into the dome of chakra, Aoi smirked knowing these animals couldn't pierce the Hyūga clan's ultimate defense, only to have his eyes widen in shock as he saw the creatures forearms break through the Chakra dome as though it were water and grab him, a scream of pain and horror was all that left him as a multitude of fangs and claws ripped him to pieces. His last thoughts rerunning on what he just witnessed _'It's…its chakra level exceeded_ _Kage!'_

.

.

The Blue scaled leader was on an adrenaline high, as was his pack, feasting on the foolish humans that invaded their territory, he turned back to the body of the pale eyed one, digging into the human's flesh as he devoured large chunks, the Blue scaled leader snorted when the human's actually attempted to face them typical human arrogance, thinking anything thing beastlike is below them and therefore weaker. The humans may have gained strange abilities, well its kind have not been sitting idle either.

They were instinctive hunters and never passed up a prey. Killed even when they weren´t hungry. They were agile, tireless runners and incredible jumpers. Had lethal claws on all four limbs; one swipe of a forearm would disembowel a man, spilling his guts out. And had powerful tearing jaws that ripped flesh instead of biting it and were more intelligent than most would give them credit for.

He saw movement in the middle of the blackened crater, recalling that the humans seemed awfully determined to defend whatever lay there, with a short bark the Alpha leader and his pack surrounded the being in the middle of the crater, the leader saw a young boy, a hatchling in his opinion, covered in cuts, holding a large gash on his side panting hard, his arms and legs covered in horrible burns. He felt disgusted not only were those filthy humans ready to abandon one of their own but they hunt down a hatchling and not even have the decency to finish it quickly.

One of his pack members, a younger male stepped forward to end this child's suffering, but as he lowered his maw to the child's neck, the large muscular tail of its Alpha slammed into his side throwing him off his feet. The Alpha roared as he turned to the boy his eyes widening by the second, was it a trick of the light, were his senses being mulled by this storm, but as he neared his head to the boy's closing eyes and scanned his face seeing unmistakable whisker marks…whisker marks that he had seen on only one other hatchling and though the boy's scent was muddled by water and poison, he recognized the scent of the boy's blood and as the boy lost consciousness he growled something that made all the pack members chatter in surprise.

Barking for silence, he bent down and examined the boy, the more he examined the more he confirmed his dreadful conclusion, the two quadrupeds whined as one moved her snout lightly nudged the boy, she whined worryingly to her Alpha who just growled in response swinging his head indicating the boy's burns, they were healing, slowly albeit but they were healing. The Alpha his fluorescent stripes glowing in anger gently picked the boy up by the scruff of his shirt and laid him securely over the female quadrupeds back, whose red fur grew increasingly covering the boy and securing him on her back.

Now the strange but familiar wound on the dead human made sense to the Alpha who ordered a few pack members to pick up the body of the dead Root Nin captain before he sped off into the darkness along with the injured hatchling who according to the Alpha had been away from the nest for far too long. He snarled knowing that all hell was about to break loose after tonight and it seemed like such a refreshing night too.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto could barely keep himself conscious but now he wished he weren't, he may have been a Shinobi, he may have seen death but never had he seen something as brutal and graphic as the massacre of the Root Nins that assaulted him.

He fought hard not to retch at the sight of the amount of blood, body pieces and organs as these strange beasts feasted upon his assaulters and would be captors, he nearly pissed himself as he watched in horror as the man two of the beasts cut open still lived and begged his so called comrades to save him.

The roars, the screams all mixed together along with the sounds of the storm in a cacophony of fear as Naruto found himself unable to move or utter a single word, forgetting everything for the moment even the pain of his wounds as his mind fixated him to scenes of gore before him.

But nothing shocked him more than watching the larger blue scaled creature tear through a _Kaiten (Rotation)_, as though the chakra was nothing but water and then proceeding to rip apart the Hyūga.

The shock forced his mind to acknowledge his injuries once again, covering his mouth to muffle his pained cry, he tried to crawl away not wishing to be dessert for these frightening creatures but it was for naught as he attracted their attention towards him, his mind slowly succumbing to the pain, his senses began to blur.

Hearing nothing but roars, growls and barks and before he lost consciousness he saw the figure of the blue scaled creature stood over him and growled not menacingly though.

But what felt strange to Naruto as he lost consciousness, was that he understood what the creature growled very clearly.

"Uzumaki"

.

.

Skidding to a halt in front of the caves, the Alpha lets out a screeching, birdlike call, which echoed through the cave alerting the rest of the inhabitants of something being awfully wrong. As the clearly human Shinobi inhabitants emerged from the cave, rushing to see what caused the Alpha to be so frantic in his calls.

"What's wrong Shade; it isn't like you to lose your cool." the older Shinobi dressed in his battle garb and bottom half his face covered by a raptor-beak mask known as Makaze Mokin (Evil Wind Raptor) jested with his long time partner Shade.

Shade's feather like quills stood as he snarled at him, clearly to the humans standing before him, Shade was in a serious mood. Shade growled and barked towards the quadruped ordering her to drop her burden, and as the fur receded to reveal a badly injured boy, who the quadruped gently laid on the ground in front of them.

Mud sloshing as the rain pounded on the earth, a blue haired woman, a large light blue paper flower adorning her hair went immediately to the boy's side as did two others along with Mokin, their eyes widened as they saw the boy's face, Mokin' expression darkened.

"Konan, what's the damage to the Konoha boy." asked a fair-skinned man with chin-length red hair, his deep purple eyes scanning the boy's injuries himself noticing the Konoha headband strapped to his side.

"Nothing nice, Nagato… he's got multiple lacerations, a large gash to his side, a few broken ribs, a shattered wrist and chakra burns on his limbs and navel along with severe chakra exhaustion." Konan observed her hands glowing green over his gash as it began to close "And a very strong poison wreaking havoc with his chakra system."

"Kami, What kind of shit did this kid go through." said a short spiky orange haired and brown eyed man, a large sword strapped to his back. Touching the boy's face, specifically the whisker marks "And why does he have whisker marks."

"I don't know but I intend to find out, Yahiko." Mokin touched the boy's forehead for no more than a minute.

His eyes shot open, his breath coming in short quick gasps as his chakra level began to rise, and completely went to a whole other level as he screamed out of rage, out of pain, out of sorrow. A pulse of chakra emanated from his body and in but seconds the storm that raged seemingly dissipated due to the potent chakra breaking it down.

The many masked Nin including Konan, Nagato and Yahiko looked on in awe at the display, whatever he saw in the boy's mind it mustn't have been anything good if Mokin used _Tensō Jūrin (Subjugation of the Heavens)_ subconsciously.

Taking deep breaths the masked Shinobi turned to Konan "Take care of the boy…he is Kushina's son." There wasn't one Shinobi, masked or not who weren't gaping at that revelation.

He turned away and began walking into the forest "I want everything to be packed by the time I return, we're pulling out."

"Hai" the various Nin bowed before leaving to execute their orders.

Konan stood as she watched Shade walk beside him "But where are you going, Ojisan."

"Going to hunt some leaves." he blurred out of their sight along with Shade, as Yahiko picked up the boy and followed his teammates to the Medic station, all the while feeling sorry for those who incurred Mokin' wrath.

_**3 days later in Konoha**_

In the village of Konoha, the skies were clear, the sun shone brightly down upon them. The streets were bustling with heavy traffic as merchants began to pour into the village, a fairly common occurrence in such a noteworthy village. Merchants came far and wide for the chance to sell their products behind the walls of Konohagakure no Sato...

But never before were they in such mass or more specifically such festivities.

Every corner of every street was lined with merchants of silk, fine metals, wine, honey, anything that could be bought or bartered lined the streets of the village, and at each stall, dozens of civilians and Shinobi alike crowded to buy their goods.

At the front gates of Konoha, two Chūnin Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane were growing increasingly annoyed with the ever growing numbers of merchants that were checking in and out of the village.

The reason for such chaos in the village was due to a festival. Just a few days ago, one Genin Sasuke Uchiha attempted to defect to Orochimaru for power but was put to a stop by a group of Genin more specifically his own Teammate, pariah of the village, Kyūbi Jinchūriki, Naruto Uzumaki but instead of praising him for a successful mission he was exiled, it's been week since he left the village unannounced. Once news of his exile and departure had been made known…a festival was announced in the village against the wishes of the Hokage Tsunade, and every merchant from Konoha to Suna had packed up their wares and rode as fast to Konoha as they could.

The two eternal Chūnin guarding the gate finally managed to catch a breather, and sat back in their chairs, "Damn Izumo...how many does that make today?"

Izumo turned his head, "Ingoing, or outgoing?" he pointed to his right, which had two stacks of documents, easily the size of a small child in height each, "Either way, I think we just beat the record for most amount of paperwork signed by gate guards."

Kotetsu leaned back on his chair "Naruto did the right thing by leaving as quickly as possible. I would've snapped if I had to watch him get thrown out by these bastards."

"Yeah" Izumo watched a few clouds roll by. They both were interrupted by a gust of black wind blowing through the gate and a feeling of dread filling not only them but the entirety of Konoha.

.

.

Tsunade wasn't in the best of moods today, every order to call off the festivities was fought against by a majority of the civilian council, and she could do nothing to stop it without inducing a riot among the civilians, the last thing she wants is give the _honorable _Elders or Danzō leverage over her.

Thankfully for her she doesn't have to do anything, as apparently the Fire Daimyō heard of the festival celebrating the exile of Kyūbi Jinchūriki and came to Konoha except judging by his angry expression and a contingent of his legendary _Kagutsuchi Corps_ Samurai led by the highly well known and skilled Samurai Takemaru Setsuna, leader of the Daimyō' Royal Guard, it was pretty clear he didn't come here for the festivities.

They now stood atop the Hokage tower, the daimyō preparing to let his displeasure known to Konoha, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hiruzen Sarutobi; teams Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi along with Konohamaru and a few trusted Shinobi stood beside their Hokage along with the clan heads, the Elders, Danzō and the civilian council standing directly behind them.

The Samurai dressed in their crimson armor with flame like jagged edges, carrying various Katana and wearing Oni helmets, Takemaru garbed the same with the only difference being that his armor possessed dragon shaped pauldrons, his chest plate depicting a dragon coiling around a tree, wearing a high collared black coat under his armor and white hakama pants, covered in chain mail like armor. He didn't wear an Oni helmet/mask, but only a metal headband that had a horn on the right temple. Blue stripe-like tattoos beneath the right eye going down the cheek, long black hair tied in a top knot ponytail held by a claw-like ornament and unlike his subordinates he wielded a Jian like long blade and is a master of_Yōshin ryū__ (Willow Heart Style)_, a unique style that suited the blade he wielded and is mainly focused on development of internal energy and _kyūsho-jutsu__atemi_ (vital points striking), basically the style is Jujutsu (Grappling arts) for swords.

The Daimyō was dressed in long white robe with red lining and a large headdress and a fan in hand, he addressed the civilian council "I did not exile the boy out of spite or fear for what he holds, nor do I condone celebrations to be held for the exile of an innocent boy and if what Tsunade here is telling me true, the civilian council and the elders are over stepping their authority. By the end of today whatever Tsunade-dono commands will be followed to the letter and not the other way around."

As he turned to address Konoha, he froze as did everyone as a massive amount of Killer Intent fell upon their bodies, the Shinobi searching for the source found that the man garbed in black and green, a _shirasaya nihonto_ with the name _Fuyutsuki_ ('Winter Moon') painted on its hilt strapped to his side and a mask hid half his face from the nose down, shaped like a beak of a bird of prey, obsidian black in color.

Jiraiya and Tsunade' eyes widened as they recognized the figure, Hiruzen spoke "_Makaze Mokin (Evil Wind Raptor)_"

"It's been a long time Jiraiya…Tsunade…Hiruzen." his eyes scanning the rooftop audience. "Oh, that was but a greeting."

Puzzled by his words, the Shinobi turned to the old Sarutobi, but their attention was pulled away by a loud gasp from Kakashi who had revealed his Sharingan eye; his eyes wide in shock and Sasuke who activated his Sharingan when Mokin appeared let out in a strangled voice "Imp…Impossible" his Sharingan eyes spinning as he fell back on his haunches, scared of the figure before them. Kakashi was having the same expression as Sasuke.

Gai stood beside his eternal rival "What's wrong Kakashi."

Kakashi pointed his finger towards Mokin, when they looked back, surprised to see the sword strapped to Mokin' side unsheathed, he himself standing in a stance with his sword over his left shoulder and the sword pointing towards the Leaf Nins. "The Sharingan couldn't follow his movements."

What happened next, everyone understood why Kakashi stated that, every Shinobi vest had the red spirals cut out in perfect circles, the Samurai had their shoulder plates shatter, the Daimyō' headdress split symmetrically in half as did Tsunade' Hokage Hat, Jiraiya' Headband and Hiruzen' pipe.

And as these things fell and the sky suddenly become increasingly cloudy Mokin just named the technique he used on them "_Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū __• Yaksha Senkū [Flying Heaven Honorable Sword • Yaksha's Empty Flash]_"

.

.

"_Uzumaki"_ growled a large bipedal reptilian beast towering over an injured Naruto, it red eyes glowing as it lunged fangs and claws bared.

"AHHH…!" Naruto jerked awake sweating, his breathe fast. **"Slow down Kit."**

'_Kyūbi…We aren't dead.'_

"**No, but did come pretty close though, so I would advise against what you're doing right now." **

Naruto pushed away the blankets and got off the bed albeit on wobbly legs, steadying himself as he almost lost his balance, _'Calm down Kyūbi…'_

Naruto stopped his thought as Kyūbi expressed its displeasure **"Calm Down! Need I remind you that we nearly got killed a few hours ago and…..Is that music I hear?"**

"I hear it too." Naruto heard also the telltale clangs of metal on metal, curious of their connection Naruto despite Kyūbi's threats to go back to rest, maneuvered through the tunnels to the source of the sounds. Which turned out to be a large arena much like where the preliminaries of the Chūnin exams was held and peaking over the railing Naruto witnessed two men in the arena facing each other in combat.

_} Formula of Fear (Hybrid's Echoplex Mix) – Hybrid {_

_} 4:55 to 9:31 {_

Both men had cuts in their clothing and charged each other, the orange haired man wielding a large sword and the red haired man had two black rod like blades connected with a grey chain. Their weapons clashed causing their chakra to blast of the weapons in a crackle of electricity. Naruto watched in awe as he barely kept up with their movements as they blurred across the arena, the red haired man threw a few shuriken and using hand seals, thrust out his hands, "_Fūton __• __Reppūshō__ [Wind Style • Violent Wind Palm]_"

The Shuriken flew even more rapidly towards their target who holding a single hand seal and drawing a large breath exhaled _"__Suiton __• __Mizurappa__ [Wind Style • Violent Water Wave]"_

Naruto braced himself as the water technique lashed out with violence, waves slamming into where he stood like a harbor, and watched as the orange haired man's sword jutted out like a sharks fin, racing towards his opponent _"__Mizu-ō __• __Kyoshi-jō nami [Water King __• Serrated Wave]"_

The man jumped high above the arena as his blade began to form jutting fang-like water protrusions, his sword raised high above his head water swirling violently around it, Naruto turned just in time to see the man throw one of his black blades causing it to tie around the others blade, he pulled forward causing the orange haired man to lose focus on his attack and as he fell towards his opponent he raised his blade just as the red haired man's purple eyes glowed and he jumped forward the black rod in thrusting stance _"__Kokushintō __• __Metsusen [Black Needle Stab __• Destructive Flash]"_

Naruto couldn't even follow what just happened, he blinked and wham the orange haired guy was slammed into the wall bound by the chain, hanging from the two rods, "Wait till I get out of this, Nagato! I'm gonna kick your ass."

Nagato just raised his hand "Maybe some other time Yahiko, Our guest is awake and in awe at our display." Both Yahiko and Nagato looked directly at Naruto who in surprise backpedaled till he felt a hand hold his shoulder stopping him.

"Oi" the voice was feminine; he turned around to come face to face with a black figure that caused him to shriek.

.

.

.

Mokin dropped from the railing and walked calmly towards the procession atop the Hokage Tower, only for the Samurai to unsheathe their swords, charging their chakra through their blades causing them to become bigger and sharper chakra swords, Takemaru himself unsheathed his Jian blade "Halt, State your business and leave, if you proceed to approach the Daimyō we will be forced to bring you down."

Yet the words seemed to unaffect him as he kept walking towards them, his sword gleamed in the now cloudy sunlight. Takemaru sweated a little at the man's seemingly unafraid nature, but he was not here to see this he was here to protect his charge and that is what he will do, "The Time for warnings has passed, Stop Him!"

The Samurai charged forward in a close knit formation hoping to encircle him, only for him to disappear from their vision and appear crouched low, sword sheathed right in their midst. Unsheathing his sword in an upward arc and spun around his back facing Takemaru and the people atop the Tower. He turned around and continued to walk till he stood feet from Takemaru and all the while he did this the Samurai remained frozen in their places as if they were made of stone not flesh.

"_Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū __• Ō no kōgeki [Flying Heaven Honorable Sword • Assault of the King]" _No sooner had those words left Mokin' mouth the samurai who stood frozen fell, their armor and swords shattered. Takemaru inclined his head towards Mokin, "Never in a million years would I have imagined my sword would cross against a wielder of the fabled _Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū_, you must be a descendant ofKenshin Himura, the pioneer of sword styles."

"Himura was but his alias, but yes I'm related to him." Mokin replied to which Takemaru raised an eyebrow, and swung his sword in a swift movement hoping to catch his opponent unawares only for the blade to be blocked, Mokin looked at Setsuna' stance "_Yōshin-ryū (Willow Heart Style)_, a difficult style to master but impressive for your age, though I'm surprised you tried to catch me unawares."

Takemaru pushed his chakra into the blade attempting to force Mokin back "If the stories about Kenshin's style is true, then I'm afraid I'm going to need every chance I can get…!"

Both pulled back to strike their blades again only for Mokin to slip past "Your blade is still not trained enough boy."

Takemaru fell to his knees, multiple cuts appearing on his body, though some how his armor seemed intact and as he fell forward he spoke the philosophy of his _Yōshin-ryū (Willow Heart Style)_ "_jaku niku kyō shoku._"

The weak are meat; the strong eat. Those aren't really reassuring words for the rest of the Shinobi who now faced Mokin who just raised his sword to meet Hiruzen Sarutobi's transformed summon, the ground creating a small crater around Mokin' feet, "It's been quite some time hasn't it, Monkey King Enma…Hiruzen since we crossed weapons, though I do remember last time you used Enma as _Kongōnyoi (Adamantine Staff) _being much heavier!" he pushed the old Sarutobi back only to face Hiashi Hyūga' Byakugan, his hands cupped Hiashi' chakra swirling around a single point between his palms.

Closing the gap he thrust his arms out as a double palm strike to Mokin' chest only the chakra around his hands formed the head of draconic creature _"Jūho_ _• __Ryūguchi__ [Gentle Step •__ Dragon's__ maw]" _

Now everyone gaped as they witnessed an A-rank technique get caught by a bare hand, Mokin had dropped his blade to catch Hiashi' strike and grip his palms, who could only watch in shock as Mokin' right hand glowed, as he thrust his palm forward _"Hokuto Shinken • Gōshō Ha [North Star Divine Fist • Iron Palm Wave]"_

A palm shaped blast of chakra slammed into Hiashi' gut throwing him quite a distance before he stopped only to find that his chakra control was shot and as Hinata and Neji helped him up found that his wound was not lethal but debilitating enough for him to not join the battle again. But he watched as the rest of the Clan heads charged forward namely Tsume Inuzuka and her companion Ninken Kuromaru, _"__Gatsūga__ [Fang over Fang]"_

Mokin quickly held his sword once again and swinging it in a wide arc, caused large horizontal tornadoes of black wind to engulf both of them _"Ryūja no Mai [Dance of the Dragon Serpent]"_

Both Kuromaru and Tsume emerged from the tornado covered in cuts, as they fell in heaps flying past Mokin, "Very impressive, you used their attacks as decoys and their very shadows as anchors to capture me. A bit cruel to use them like that, don't you think, Shikaku Nara."

"_Hi jutsu__ • __Kagemane [Hidden Jutsu __• __Shadow Possession]_, Success; No, knew from the get-go you weren't killing anyone so no one was at risk." The Nara clan head and Jōnin Commander stated from his crouched position, holding the rat Hand seal.

Mokin raised an eyebrow "And what makes you so sure that I wouldn't kill everyone here right now."

"The fact that you're fast enough to circumvent the Sharingan and the state of our vests proves your immense skill, if you had an interest in having us dead you would've aimed for our heads instead of our clothing."

"That is some risky reasoning." Mokin stated but Shikaku shrugged and continued "Like I said you could've killed us but it felt like you wanted to make a statement."

"Very astute Nara-san." He raised his sword shocking everyone present and even Shikaku that his technique was overpowered and being used against him, "Let me give you some advice Nara-san, never use Shadow techniques against me." Mokin stabbed his sword on the shadow "_Meiton__ • __Kageoni [Dark Style __• __Shadow Demon]_"

A sword made of shadow emerged from the floor and pierced through Shikaku' shoulder, Inoichi and Chōza, Shikaku' teammates charged at Mokin in a two pronged attack, Inoichi used a box like Hand seal, "_Hi jutsu__ • __Shinranshin [Hidden Jutsu __• __Mind Destruction]_" but stopped as Mokin grabbed Chōza, punching him in the gut and threw Chōza towards him causing both to crash against the railing. Shikamaru, Ino and Chōji shouting out to their now downed dads.

"_Hi jutsu__ • __Bōsui-tai keisei__ [Hidden Jutsu __• __Spindle Formation]_" Shibi Aburame's Kikaichū beetles attacked Mokin in a spiraling motion in order to stop him from retaliating. It seemed as though the insects did indeed engulf Mokin, but a sharp pain erupting from Shibi' gut and him doubling over proved them wrong as Mokin stood in front of Shibi his fist placed in Shibi' gut.

"H-How…" Shibi heaved as he fell to his knees Mokin replied "Does it really matter, though you can forget about contacting your hive, the seal I placed on you disrupts any signal you can send to your bugs."

'_Maybe it's time I really mix it up and maybe show Konoha a taste of how an Uzu Nin battles.' _Mokin tapped a silver disk that hung by his belt and as it glowed music filled the area, the disc specialized to create a Genjutsu on its wielder to increase intimidation and also record everything that occurs around the wielder, _'Not to mention a certain researcher thought it would be badass, seeing the reaction of the younger generation back on Uzu made me agree with him too.'_

_} The Tempest – Pendulum {_

Mokin jumped back avoiding the _Kongōnyoi_, Sarutobi growled "What is the meaning of this Mokin I thought we were allies."

Before he could answer he blocked a Ninjatō from a blank masked ANBU and ducked under the swipe of another, both jumped back creating more space as they charged forward again intent on cutting the man's head off.

Mokin didn't even move, his sword held at his side and as the Root ANBU's Ninjatō neared his throat, Mokin just exclaimed "_Tsuranaru Hebi [Icicle-Formed Snake]"_

Black Ice exploded around Mokin and everyone watched in awe as a serpent larger and wider than two full grown men made entirely out of ice and its scales made of spear-head shaped Icicles surrounded Mokin and on which the two Nins had unfortunately impaled themselves, the icicle formed serpent spun its coils rapidly shredding the two Nins to frozen pieces, the serpent hissed threateningly baring its crooked icicle shaped fangs, its hood flared out, standing above Mokin, "Allies? At one point perhaps but after what I witnessed and what you've done, sending you to the Shinigami's stomach would be a kindness."

_Saw you the other day_

_Looking so undermined_

"Look at you, once you were a strong Shinobi feared by all, what turned you into a spineless cur bending over for the whims of cowards, when did you lose grip of your own forces, that you couldn't even control one idiot's foolish ambitions." Mokin continued talking to Hiruzen gesturing Danzō in the end.

Before Hiruzen could even open his mouth, Mokin cut him off "Did you think your mistakes wouldn't be found out, that your own foolishness would come back to bite you in the ass."

_Acting like it wouldn't happen_

_Making sense of anything that you could find_

"For Kami' sake, tell me what you're talking about!" the old Sandaime exclaimed, Mokin laughed a cold laugh "Oh let's just say that I was having a little stroll around the ruins of Uzushiogakure, guess who I met a young, blonde, blue eyed, whiskered boy…explain to me Sarutobi why did I find Kushina's son way out there especially after hearing from her that he died."

Hearing that comment from him surprised everyone, Hiruzen spoke hastily "Leave the boy alone Mokin, he's not your concern nor is the matter regarding Kushina."

They felt Mokin' Killer Intent shoot up, causing the Jōnin to tense, ready to fight tooth and nail against this Nin, Mokin continued in a cold tone "Didn't you find it weird…weird that Uzushiogakure fell so easily against the onslaught of both Iwa and Kumo, both nations having no idea of Uzu military strength and skill, literally coming to fight us blindly. Are you really that arrogant to believe that Uzu was weak…?" Seeing their puzzled looks he elaborated, "We willingly lost, knowing that we could aid you from the shadows more efficiently and to stop you from separating your own forces in an attempt to protect Uzu and in the process lose the war."

_Because it's just about to happen_

_And you'll be there_

"So tell me Hiruzen did you really not find it weird to find a single girl survived and arrived at your gates claiming that she was to be the next vessel, which was the duty Mito requested her. For all intents and purposes I should never have let Kushina come here, to this rotting cesspool!" Mokin shouted enraged, and began undoing his mask "So tell me Hiruzen didn't you find it weird that a Shinobi mercenary such as I fought and defeated your precious Yondaime, held him at sword point yet did not take his life as I had promised, even more so that I wished for that battle to remain secret."

He unclipped his mask, a seal glowed on his arm bracer and it vanished into it, for the first time in years even with their alliance, Hiruzen was going to see Mokin's face, the face of the frightening Makaze the one who fought through the end phase of the Second Shinobi war and the entirety of the Third war, the one who caused Hanzō to retreat where the Sannin failed, his identity a long sought secret for the leaders who wanted to contract him for missions and others for the simple reason of eliminating him for grief caused.

_You must have known the storm was coming_

_When the clouds appeared_

His eyes turned violet color and his facial features showed him to be at least 50 years old, a well trimmed beard the red slowly graying in it; the icicle snake hissed violently its head leveling with Mokin's as he placed a placating hand on it, it's glowing black eyes flickering blue, Mokin saw their expressions shock, disbelief, even rage from Danzō that their Yondaime lost that they faced someone who defeated the _Kiiroi Senkō_ in single combat something many thought impossible, but regardless it was Hiruzen Sarutobi's expressions that interested him it looked like he was trying to put together a puzzle and get over some shock probably from his appearance "Hiruzen tell me why in heaven's name would I kill my own daughter's fiancé."

Gasps all around especially from the now pale faced Hiruzen and two Sannin, Jiraiya spoke in shock "Then that would mean…"

"That Naruto Uzumaki-_Namikaze_…! Is my grandson and you Hiruzen took him away from his family." As he stressed the Namikaze in Naruto's name, these events were actually being projected and recorded across the village, calls of shock, outrage rang out across the Leaf villagers, "Yes Namikaze you brainless pieces of shit! You do not deserve Minato's sacrifice, can't you see that the boy's almost a miniature Yondaime."

_May as well let the rain come down_

He continued, his chakra and Killer Intent growing in his rage all directed at Hiruzen Sarutobi "Do you know what it's like to watch your child wither away…Kushina never healed from the loss…a gaping hole in her chest, blaming herself for losing strength…for not protecting him…I watched her day and night as she drowned herself in sorrow…as she killed herself from the inside…the fake smiles…the tears…the anguish. ALL BECAUSE OF YOU…ALL BECAUSE YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM HER…FROM HIS FAMILY…!"

_And join the circus of people_

_While you're there_

His serpentine technique flailed about as it was overloaded with pure chakra its maw shooting a beam of pure chakra into the sky causing it to rain as it shattered like glass, as his technique fell around him he stood breathing heavily from multitude of emotions he tried to control, Sasuke and the Genin still wide eyed shocked not only at the revelation that Naruto is the son of Konoha's greatest Hero and they banished him and the fact that this powerful Nin before them was Naruto's grandfather, Sasuke knew instantly from the beginning of this man's arrival that his brother couldn't hold a candle to him, Naruto's grandfather's speed and power were a step above Itachi's and he doubted if Itachi could defeat a seasoned Samurai group and take on the Clan heads without a scratch, Sasuke noticed a shadow move behind the man weapon raised, "Look out!"

The sound of blade piercing flesh resounded across the village, a Root Nin who avoided the serpentine technique held his sword poised to strike through Mokin's skull but couldn't the reason for this…_Fuyutsuki_ ('Winter Moon') Mokin's own blade held in a reverse grip pierced through the Root Shinobi's skull, Mokin twisted the sword and pulled causing the Nin's head to rip off in a sickening pop, he swung his blade causing the still impaled head to be thrown forward speeding past Danzō's own head only get a screeching black skull speed past him colliding with the Nin's head causing it implode in a poison green explosion Danzō now sweating turned back to Mokin, whose eyes changed back to their forest green, Slit pupils as he glared at him arm stretched outwards, "_Meiton • Shi Koiru [Dark Style_ _• Death Coil]_, I'm sure you remember that technique don't you Danzō, keep your little dolls in line or watch me break them starting with you." He sneered at the bandaged man, "And don't think your _precious_ arm will have any effect on me!" _'Nor will your bastard eye!'_

Mokin began walking towards the old Sandaime, blood dripping from his blade as he neared, Tsunade and Jiraiya stood before their sensei, "I cannot allow you to harm him Mokin however justified you may be. Stop or I'll be forced to hold you in contempt…"

"Contempt…? I hold myself in contempt why should you be any different. As far as I know you two are as guilty as him, I'll _attend _to you after I had a word with Sarutobi here." Mokin undeterred by her warning kept walking, Tsunade having no option nodded her head and her Jōnin sprung into action albeit with a heavy heart.

_} 1:45 {_

The high pitched sound of chirping birds filled the air, the crackling of electricity telltale sign of Kakashi Hatake's original jutsu, "_Raikiri [Lightning Blade]_" Or it's more powerful successor, Kakashi charged forward, he doesn't want to fight but Mokin had to be stopped before he did something he might regret, "I'm sorry."

Was all Kakashi spoke when he neared a foot's distance from Mokin's left side but Mokin pointed a finger and retorted "I'm not! _Meiton • __Shō__ [Dark Style_ _• Thrust]."_

_} 1:50 {_

Kakashi froze, his hand still encased in lightning frozen an inches from Mokin, the leaf Shinobi wondered as to why or what stopped Kakashi…then they felt it… a wave of dark colored chakra surrounded Kakashi's frame pushing him away as he tried to move forward, they could see that Kakashi's _Raikiri_ was being pushed back by the dark chakra, soon Kakashi was thrown back violently, crashing against the railings.

The Genin listened to the music pick up and as it did, Mokin seemed to as well as he stabbed his sword into the ground and dodged a strike from Anko Mitarashi, _'Anko Mitarashi, Orochimaru's former apprentice and first experiment with the curse seal, let's see if I can't do something about that.'_

She swung a kunai only for Mokin to step inside her stance and knee her in the gut, his left hand moving under her arm and pushing her neck to reveal the curse mark, Mokin's right hand covered in chakra began forming the shape of a scorpion tail, _'__Hokuto Shinken • Zan'ei Katsu Ken [North Star Divine Fist • Remnant Scorpion Fist]', _he slammedthe stinger into the curse mark causing her to open her mouth in a silent scream of pure agony…she went limp as he extricated the stinger, though he quickly spun around her his left hand holding her by her trench coat he threw her across the roof directly at Kurenai Yūhi who was about unleash her most powerful Genjutsu on him only to have Anko crash into her causing the air to be pushed out of her lungs as she collapsed a few feet away from them.

_Something is changing_

_Bruising and aching_

Asuma charged fully intent of stopping Mokin from hurting his father and payback for hurting his friends, quickly swinging his trench knives which Mokin dodged by grabbing Asuma's left hand twisting it and pulling him, causing him to lose balance and allowing Mokin to place a foot on Asuma's chest and stomp him, literally, into the ground with enough force to overturn the ground and cause Asuma to cough up blood as he felt a few ribs crack. He raised his foot again as if to finish the job only for Mokin to dodge an incoming kick from Gai Maito, Taijutsu expert of the leaf, he now faced Mokin with his arms crossed over his chest "_Seimon! Kai! [Gate of Life! Open!]_"

_And I'm trying to find out what it is…_

As the chakra released from the gate flared around Gai and skin turn red with the increase in blood flow, they witnessed something they have never seen before, Mokin held on to the still crossed arms of Gai something Kakashi thought would be foolhardy for the increased flow of chakra from the third gate release, the chakra itself acts as a shield causing immense pain for any who tries to close the gap at that point but Mokin here held on unscathed…Gai was hunched over with a knee in his gut causing him to release his technique, Gai looked at Mokin's expression as he held his palm parallel to Gai' face a ball of blue chakra forming in the centre, "Don't worry Gai Maito, I won't kill you…just hurt you _Hokuto Shinken • Tenshō Honretsu [North Star Divine Fist • Heaven's Command Charge]._"

_When I fix her, she's breaking_

_Reason keeps escaping me_

A blast of blue chakra engulfed Gai' head, as it reduced the Jōnin let out a breath of relief as Gai fell forward that he still had a head on his shoulders, Lee and his teammates were being restrained by their friends. Hayate Gekkō, Genma Shiranui, Yūgao Uzuki and Yamato charged him weapons raised only for Mokin to block their strikes and knock them out using only his sword's scabbard, Mokin's eyes widened a fraction when he recognized the telltale whirling sound of a certain jutsu, fist cocked back he turned around his fist connecting with Jiraiya's _Rasengan_,

"_Rasengan…! (Spiraling Ball…!)_"

"_Manju Maon Ken! (10,000 Hand Evil Sound Fist!)_"

_Protecting and burning like a cyst…_

A high pitched whistle connected with the whirling causing both Nins to kick up dust due to the connecting jutsu, Jiraiya held his hand trying to put pressure on Mokin's own technique causing the chakra from the _Rasengan_ highlight Mokin's own technique showing a transparent shell of chakra surrounding his fist, Mokin began to push his fist forward causing the whistling to overtake the _Rasengan_, the resulting backfire of the _Rasengan_ causing Jiraiya to hold his scorched hand and the dust to enshroud them and as it began to clear everyone heard the whirl of _Rasengan_ but they could see it wasn't Jiraiya who had one at hand, Mokin charged and slammed the blue ball of swirling chakra into Jiraiya's chest, who just as shocked as the rest present couldn't even move a muscle in retaliation, Jiraiya was thrown back with enough force to slam him into the Hokage monument if it weren't for Tsunade catching him, he coughed up blood his body wracked with pain.

Mokin sneered "Even weakened your _Rasengan_ is a poor imitation to Minato's, he was able to hold me into a standstill even when I used my _Manju Maon Ken _against him, he's truly a worthy opponent and a veritable genius." He stepped towards them only for…

"_Ninpo __• __Shuriken Kage Bunshin [__Ninja art • __Shuriken Shadow Clone]_" The old Sarutobi used this jutsu attempting to slow Mokin down, but Mokin had finally had enough and decided it's time to finish up his business here, he held up his palm "_Hakkei no Hō [Internal Energy Release]_"

_I know that I can help you_

_I just don't fucking want to_

_And the feeling gets stronger by the day_

As if the shuriken moved through water instead of air, they slowed down to a stop inches from Mokin still suspended in mid air as if hanging there by threads, Mokin walked through them pushing them aside like wind chimes, they clattered to the floor after he passed "I would really love to hear your excuses for abandoning him, especially yours Sarutobi."

But before he could answer a green lizard the size of a small cat with wing-like structures over its back, flew onto Mokin's arm, "Ah, I trust that the task is done."

In response the lizard opened its mouth wider than it should releasing a few documents and a large scroll…The Forbidden Scroll…which Mokin immediately sealed away, seeing their looks "What? I think it's fitting that I take the forbidden scroll as part of the payment for what this village has done, this is but a copy."

Danzō looked enraged at Mokin's audacity, "My agents will take that scroll by dusk, and I assure you they will take it along with your head!"

**GRRRR-AHHHHRRRRR!** The loud roar echoed through the village, to the inhabitants of the village including the Shinobi it was a terrifying sound, at the same time a large explosion occurred in the forest outside of Konoha's walls, Mokin smirked at Danzō, "You mean those agents…" Another roar sounded through the forest, "Unfortunately for you and your agents Danzō, they can never hope to match my summons, I would've thought you'd have learned that from our last encounter years ago."

_Say that I'm selfish_

_But I don't really need this_

_And I'm just so sick of the chase_

"Well answer me Hiruzen!" Mokin asked relishing the looks of fear he got from them, Hiruzen hung his head in shame his hair casting a shadow over his eyes, "You know why."

"Because he's a Jinchūriki…! I thought you were a man who would look above something like that." Mokin sneered at Hiruzen who looked up with pain filled eyes, "That and I wished for him to fulfill his father's dying wish and revive the Namikaze line."

"How dare you…you claim to justify your actions through Minato when this is not what he would've wished for to even suggest the opposite is proof that you don't know anything about the man." Mokin in a swift movement appeared before Hiruzen and struck him across the face and as he looked down on the downed form of the so-called Kami no Shinobi (God of Shinobi) he continued "Were you thinking about your own wishes when your sons were born, the first thing a father wishes for above all else is his child's happiness!"

_While you are letting your guard down_

_I will be letting myself go_

He stomped his foot on Hiruzen's chest causing the man to cough and wheeze, "Say it now! Say now that Minato Namikaze would wish this for his son! That he would want a cesspool of a village to abuse his son and attempt to lynch his _son_ in honor of his memory when they defiled whatever honor or memory of Minato Namikaze when they ignored his wish. That the village he had sacrificed his very family for would drop its so-called values of Camaraderie…" He kicked Hiruzen again, "of Kindness…" He stomped on Hiruzen's hand, "of Family!" He picked up the old Sandaime who had stopped putting up a fight, knowing full well that this was karma catching up to them; Mokin punched the man in the gut, "All to celebrate the banishment of his son…Minato will destroy this village with the very jutsu that won it the war and he'd do it a thousand times over!"

_While you keep running your ship aground_

_I will be setting myself alight_

"K-Kill me…Kill me and spare the village!" Hiruzen pleaded, Mokin's eye's glowed and raised his left hand causing a seal to glow and his sword detached itself from the ground and sped to his hand. Mokin held the blade ready to pierce through the old man's skull.

Hiruzen closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable but found himself sailing through the air and crash into the railing, Mokin sneered "You won't escape that easily Sarutobi neither will I let this village go unpunished."

Konohamaru ran to his grandfather's side ignoring the Genin and adults warning him, "Jiji! Sarutobi-jiji are you alright."

_Too late, you dropped the drawbridge_

_You let the vampires in_

Mokin stared at Konohamaru with a glint in his eyes something Hiruzen noticed, "Konohamaru get away from here! Mokin…Mokin please don't hurt him he's just a boy, I was wrong damn it…I was wrong to not care for Naruto enough…he was like a grandson to me and I failed him…I chose the village over him…so please punish the one responsible…l-let the b-boy go."

"Hiruzen…! I'm willing to spare the village, you and everyone responsible on one condition." Mokin spoke in a low tone; Hiruzen looked at Mokin's cold expression in surprise "Since you spoke that Naruto was like a grandson to you yet you treated him like a leper, I want you to feel the same…I want you to take the life of your grandson!"

Hiruzen looked shocked and horrified at the idea; Mokin spoke in a cold amused voice "What's the matter Hiruzen? It's a simple enough choice…you've done it with Naruto for 13 years of his life someone you claimed to see as a grandson, I'm sure it'll be easier with your actual grandson. So go on Hiruzen one life for the village's safety."

_You caused this shit to happen, _

_And now you want out?_

Hiruzen began to hyperventilate, clutching his chest unable to bear the thought of being asked to kill his own grandson, almost slipping unconscious if not for Mokin stabbing his sword through Hiruzen's shoulder and twisting the blade slowly causing Hiruzen to bite his lips to hold back his scream, Mokin chuckled hollowly "Now, Now Hiruzen stay with us! It's not as easy to do with your own flesh and blood is it! This pain you're feeling right now is nothing compared to the torment Naruto endured and don't worry about your grandson's life I'm not going to dishonor my grandson by killing a boy he sees as a little brother…"

Mokin stopped and turned around to see Sasuke Uchiha kneeling, "Please take my life, none of this would've happened if I wasn't so centered on my revenge that I was prepared to throw away everything I had."

"True." Mokin stepped forward his fist clenched his chakra forming around it, he struck Sasuke atop his curse mark "_Hokuto Shinken • Zan'ei Katsu Ken [North Star Divine Fist • Remnant Scorpion Fist]_"

_Too late, you dropped the drawbridge_

_You let the vampires in_

As Sasuke held his shoulder gritting his teeth in an attempt to not scream in agony, Mokin spoke but his tone kind "But if you had not done it then perhaps I wouldn't have been able to meet my grandson in his last moments, I'm not this _village_ who would rather persecute an innocent child than follow their leaders wish and I refuse to dishonor my grandson's memory by killing the few ones he deemed precious."

"The true measure of a Shinobi is not how he lives, but how he dies. Isn't that what you always say Jiraiya, well then tell me what is Naruto's measure." Mokin sneered, gaining looks of shock and disbelief over his proclamation, Naruto's dead.

Hinata fell to her knees sobbing into Neji's arms who was just as shocked as her, Naruto dead it…it seemed inconceivable…the Genin, Shikamaru and the Jōnin who were conscious were speechless. Sasuke blacked out hearing this. Kakashi just stared into the sky from where he laid as he felt himself fall into a bottomless pit.

Jiraiya was just too stunned to speak, "I…He…"

_I hope you know now that _

_It's nobody's fault but yours!_

Mokin snarled "The only reason this village is not a smoking crater is because I want my family, my granddaughter to take their pound of flesh from it." Mokin laughed darkly "I do wonder what explanation you'll give to Kari, Kushina and _Minato_ before they annihilate you."

"Minato is dead!" Tsunade spoke sorrowfully, Mokin just continued "According to whom exactly…if Sarutobi recalls the night of the Kyūbi's attack, Minato's body disappeared after sealing the Bijū. Because me and my Nin took it for we knew if we left the body you would destroy it and unknowingly kill him."

_While you are letting your guard down_

_I will be letting myself go_

"Come now, don't look so surprised Sarutobi after all you should have expected this after you yourself survived the Seal. You should have realized the possibility of Minato surviving, I suggest you all pray because he has gotten stronger and he won't be as merciful as I am." Mokin spoke looking at Hiruzen Sarutobi's downed form.

_While you keep running your ship aground_

_I will be setting myself alight_

_} 5:00 - Song End {_

Kakashi held a dumbstruck gaze as he heard his sensei lived…he lived! But soon whatever joy he felt disappeared as he knew that Minato Namikaze will destroy the very village he was prepared to sacrifice himself and his family for…maybe starting with himself for his incompetence as Naruto's sensei. _'Why did I cow to the Elders threats? I should have trained all three of them equally; this is all…my fault."_

He didn't even want to think how he'd face Kushina and began to wonder what kind of answer he could give to Naruto's twin sister Kari, Kakashi knew that this was probably Karma catching up for the shit the village put Naruto through.

Right now he wasn't the only one having these thoughts, all the adults of the village were thinking along the same lines as they paled in horror that their greatest hero would kill them, scorn them because they were short sighted enough to blame a child…his child for the deaths caused by a demon.

_} __The Warning – Nine Inch Nails __{_

Music flowed from Mokin again, one song he nearly killed them all Tsunade didn't want to think what he was going to do next, the Fire Daimyō who had issued the banishment on Naruto though not out of fear or even for his own personal profit, his spies and his wife had told him enough of the boy to know that he was not the monster the majority of the village claimed him to be…he was just a lonely boy with a cruel fate, he said it was to train but in reality it was just to get Naruto away from the villagers before they did something they would truly regret, he had actually feared that they might sell him to this Akatsuki group. A fear well founded as his spies actually intercepted a few messages.

_Some say it was a warning_

_Some say it was a sign_

"What do you want Mokin? Ask anything, demand anything I will not dissuade you nor will I stand in your way…I want to make up for the mistake I did." The Fire Daimyō spoke with fierce determination in an attempt to right the mistake he had a hand in.

"You will not punish the village in any way, Daimyō-dono." Mokin said to the surprise of everyone, the Daimyō nodded.

_I was standing right there_

_When it came down from the sky_

"I will give this _village_ the same amount of time given to Naruto, 4 years. Then we will decide its fate."

"Will you destroy the village, Mokin-dono?" the Daimyō questioned, Mokin held a thoughtful expression.

_The way it spoke to us_

_You felt it from inside_

"No, at least I won't be deciding this place's fate. I leave that decision to my Granddaughter Kari, fitting seeing as she's Naruto's twin and would've been the closest to him had he lived with his family!" Mokin sneered at the Hiruzen and his two students.

"And how do you propose she makes the decision."

_Said it was up to us_

_Up to us to decide_

"Quite easily Daimyō-dono, before my grandson left he promised his friends a spar when he returned. In 4 years time my best Shinobi teams will arrive to challenge your own Konoha 11, it is then that Kari will decide."

"Agreed, Mokin-san…I will also be imposing my own punishme…"

_You've become a virus_

_The keeper of this host_

"No…! Forgive me but you will not do anything till after my granddaughter's decision, I will not have my Shinobi fight some impoverished and beaten down group of Shinobi to prove my Grandson's worth and to show you, that I have no fear of the Leaf or your pathetic soldiers, Daimyō-dono." Mokin looked at the as he spoke, his tone sharp.

'_Funny isn't it how a song can easily put across my feelings in mere sentences, how accurately it speaks of Konoha's current situation.'_ Mokin thought with a chuckle.

_We've been watching you with all of our eyes_

_And what you seem to value most_

"Clearly Konoha values only hate over it's so called 'Will of Fire' if the life of an innocent child was clearly insignificant in comparison to the entire village. Oh how has Hashirama's vision for his village been destroyed?"

_"So much potential" or so we used to say_

_Your greed, self-importance and your arrogance_

_You piss it all away_

"Oh and in these 4 years I hope that you'll keep a tight leash on your rabid Advisors and Civilian Council, and it's you in charge and not the other way around." Mokin said to Tsunade and then turned to said people "And you fools don't think for a second that you can manipulate or buyoff my granddaughter or my Nin, though you are welcome to try any method against them." Mokin sneered at the Advisors, Civilian Council and Danzō, "I mean any method at your disposal…"

_We heard a cry_

_We've come to intervene_

Mokin pointed to the side where a black haired woman laid unconscious, "Tell the young Uchiha that his debt to my grandson has been paid."

_You will change your ways and you will make amends_

_Or we will wipe this place clean_

"Kari will be neutral in her decision making, if she finds this village is redeemable then I will support her decision. So let's see if this village truly can change in 4 years if it couldn't for 13 years." Mokin turned around walking away, "Note this day for in 4 years time this is when we shall arrive, this is the promise of me Ryōshi Uzumaki, Clan Head of the Uzumaki Clan and Kage of Uzushiogakure."

_Your time is tick-tick-ticking away (x6)_

"Be prepared." Mokin now Ryōshi spoke looking back, "For we will be."

As he said that a crack began to form over his face, extending over his body soon covering his whole body which shattered into black crystals as Ryōshi left Konoha, silent contemplation for the Leaf Shinobi who knew they had to prepare for a possible war in the future, against the one village whose symbols they wear so proudly.

_} 3:37 - Song End {_

.

.

Some distance away from Konoha, specifically The Valley of the End black crystalline particles coalesced together into a humanoid form, the figure walked its body made of flesh instead of some crystal. Ryōshi Uzumaki strode angrily to the edge just above Hashirama Senju's giant statue, he snarled, "I'm this close to destroy what you worked so hard to build Hashirama! Right now I wonder if your hard work and ideals were worth anything." He paused, catching his breath "You can thank the oath you made with my father, years of friendship between our clans and my grandson Naruto's own albeit small affection for the village for it not being a ghost town riddled with the torn carcasses of its citizens! Even now I doubt my Summons would be pleased with my choice or even sparing the village…for now."

Ryōshi spoke again but this time addressing not the inanimate statue of Hashirama Senju but seemingly thin air to his left, "Something wrong? You seem a bit troubled… Kyoji Kagami."

"More Intrigued than troubled." Spoke a smooth voice, the owner of the voice stepped out of a distortion of light, decked in a white suit with a leopard print, purple inner shirt. A handsome and charming man at first glance, aqua-blue eyes, blonde hair. A circular earring hung from his right ear was the only ornament on him, he continued "Intrigued to see how far Konoha had fallen and this Akatsuki group whose agenda for the Jinchūriki have been most disconcerting. They plan to rip the Bijū from their hosts and then use them as a weapon…a weapon to end wars."

"Ha! That is the single most childish and idiotic notion I've ever heard! You cannot have peace born from fear, it breeds anger, hate and most of all greed against the ones who would wield such a weapon…such power and those with power are almost always drawn into confrontations. It is the inevitability of our world…" Ryōshi ended in a solemn tone, he looked back for a moment, "Remind me Kyoji, to thank Danzō for proving my point."

"You noticed…But When?" Kyoji asked genuinely surprised, Ryōshi didn't have his summons beside him; even Shade his familiar was absent and Kyoji knew he'd have seen Ryōshi summon or do something on the way here, Ryōshi smirked and raised a piece of paper which glowed blue as a seal appeared engraving a number on the paper.

Kyoji nodded smiling "Of course, the 'Proximity Seal'…though I think I would've noticed you place it. I know all your tricks, sensei."

Ryōshi laughed "Not all my tricks, Rookie!" he walked over to a nearby boulder and seated himself, "I can't be bothered right now. Kyoji you can take them."

"Sensei" Kyoji spoke acknowledging his Sensei's command and no sooner had he said that he sensed movement all around them, a solid group of 26 Shinobi all in the similar attire consistent with ANBU only their masks were blank, _'Signifying that they were nothing more than blanks slates meant to be whoever or whatever Danzō wants them to be. Pitiable that these men and women are now nothing more than puppets on their master's string…'_

Kyoji was brought out of his thoughts by a Ninjatō swinging close to his face, he placed a hand on the man's shoulder as he dodged but was stabbed through the back. The ROOT ANBU who did so twisted the blade but instead of a bloodcurdling cry of pain, the sound of shattering glass was heard. The ANBU watched as mirror fragments fell, surprised that this man had the speed to replace himself with a clone at the last second.

"Forgive me; it was rude of me to ignore you like that. If had known that you'd be so eager I'd have been more focused." Kyoji spoke appearing before Ryōshi between him and the Root Nins.

"Give us the Scroll; it is the property of Konoha. Cooperate and we shall be sure to make your deaths painless." Spoke the Root Nin leading this group.

Kyoji smiled "Well isn't that reassuring." His gaze suddenly colder "Painless…you say…"

Then suddenly the Root Nin who swung his Ninjatō at Kyoji' face was slashed in half diagonally from his shoulder where he was touched to his hip and the Root Nin who stabbed the Mirror Clone collapsed dead as large deep gashes covered his body. Both their masks broke revealing their agonizing expressions on their still forms.

"You will soon learn that 'painless' is something that doesn't apply to my methods." Glinting particles appeared around him as he bore down on the Root Nin's, who soon felt fear…

* * *

><p>Review please; shout out to Namikaze09 for inspiring this fic (Did you see the reference I used from your fic)<p>

Naruto's nightmare is a small reference to Jurassic park 3 the airplane scene where Alan has a dream of Raptors.

What do you guys think of my Jutsu.

The songs in the fic was actually part of the inspiration for the scenes

Oh and yes to those who know, it is Kyoji Kagami of Get Backers, will there be more characters appearing from it, yes!

What's up with the recent Manga, first the Madara behind the mask is not Madara, plus the real Madara has Sharingan, Mangekyō, Eternal Mangekyō and now Rinnegan! Plus now we know that the Susanoo can actually make seals for jutsu and he can activate it with the Rinnegan active…fucked up if you ask me. But I guess that's the idea make the villain super powerful and have the slightly weaker hero defeat him against impossible odds.

My guess is that Tobi might actually be a detachment or clone of Madara sort of like Naraku in Inuyasha (or he might be Izuna Uchiha) (I'm leaning more on clone; I mean we do know that Zetsu is meant to be a clone of Hashirama Senju). I mean did you notice how he checked under his collar when he spoke to Kabuto. Now this begs to question if the Sharingan which is the descendant of the older brother's eyes then what powers does the Chakra the younger inherited truly hold.

What a Cliffhanger now its Madara Uchiha, Nidaime Tsuchikage vs. the 5 Kage's.

Ok, tell me who didn't see that coming, Naruto befriending the Kyūbi after all he does have a way with words doesn't he. And the words the Bijū spoke, I'm guessing that the Jūbi will be formed but will be sealed within Naruto.

Aww baby Bijū!

Well I'll try to update soon so till next time, Ja ne. (Oh, one more thing…REVIEW!)

* * *

><p>"Overkill is underrated."<p>

-Hannibal Smith


End file.
